Querl and Stan: Space Adventure
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: A romantic story of how an emotionless android known as Querl Dox fell in love with a human hybrid known as Stan. Could be considered an AU for Brainiac 5. Rated M for a sex scene that happens later on.
1. How the Slave became the engineer

Space transport has become commonplace now with countless worlds and galaxies now being only hours or days away. You are (can be whatever you want from mercenaries to police) and therefore have your own ship and crew. Unfortunately you recently lost your only engineer, so head over to the 'cheap Labour' market. It's actually called the 'Help those without work' market. The clerk there tells you about a fantastic engineer that would cost you a few hundred credits. "Come on out, Querl," The clerk calls and after a few moments I walk out. (I'm Querl, 17, I have lime green skin with three mechanical holes on my forehead in the shape of an inverted triangle. I'm about 4'11. My eyeballs being a soft purple with my irises being a shining violet. I have sholder length blond hair and wear a purple jumpsuit with black insignia all over it. I have a grey belt around my waist with a silver, oval shaped belt buckle. Around my neck, I have what looks like a high tech dog collar)

 **Stan:** ((Bio- Stanley (or Stan), Age: 20, Height: 7'2, Gender: Male, Sexuality: Bisexual, Appearance: Thick-black-rimmed glasses, dark almost black eyes, very lanky & thin, pale, shaggy brown hair and side-burns. Wears: Mostly button-up collar shirts & dark jeans with blucher shoes. Leather gun holster hangs around his waist. He's bipolar, over-protective, almost possessive, and easily jealous.)) Pausing in his thought, he stopped to take in the proposed person for the job. "I've...heard you know your way around an engine room," He greeted, offering his hand and regretting it. Stan felt bad enough around people a foot or so smaller than himself, doing his best not to loom over the alien girl. "Do you have much experience?"

 **Querl:** The person in-front of him showed no fear or particular botherance with the much larger man. He merely looked up, his eyes shining brightly as he scanned the man's face, words appearing in his brain as he took in every detail of the other. To the untrained observer, this would look like that Querl was staring at him. In-fact, Querl was analyzing him and making mental notes about the individual. After about a minute, he replied, "Yes." His voice was soft, but certain.

 **Stan:** Stanley stood, uncertain, as the alien seemed to measure him up with those violet eyes. A shudder ran down his spine at the look, not sure what to make of it. Glancing back between the clerk and potential new engineer, he crossed his arms, thoughtful. "Well, as long as you know what you're doing," The man shrugged, running his gaze up the alien's form, "I need a new engineer as soon as she's able," He turned his eyes to the clerk, adjusting his spectacles.

 **Querl:** About to retort about the man's assumption being wrong, Querl was stopped as the clerk lifted his hand and said, "Five hundred credits and you can have the Coulon annoyance." Querl gave the clerk a dirty look for a few moments, before looking back at Stanley, his eyes continuing to gaze at him. Querl wanted to leave and leave now. The 'help those without work' market was terrible. He was essentially a slave now, his life being traded like a sack of potatoes. Fortunately, the person buying him seemed to only want his experience and intellect. Not what the rest of his potential buyers wanted.

 **Stan:** Stan raised a brow and tore his eyes from the alien's gaze, thumbing his holster thoughtfully. It wasn't a terrible fee, to have a new engineer for the foreseeable future but...he also promised to bring back food that wasn't out of a can. Turning on his heel, he folded his hands over the clerk's desk, face a mask. "I'll give you no more than 400 credits for her," He spoke, voice like poisoned honey.

 **Querl:** "Done," The clerk replied with a grin, arm extended and hand open, ready to accept the credits. He honestly would've accepted 200 credits for the green boy. Querl gave an approving nod to the yet still unintroduced man. Now, he would have a master that would bring him away from this place and into the great unknown.

 **Stan:** Well, that would set him back until the next job, but nothing to be concerned over. Nodding curtly, he begrudgingly passed over the currency. "Anything specific I should know about her?" Stan inquired, although his gaze did not meet the clerks, mores entranced by those intense purple eyes. Turning away from the clerk completely, the man smoothed his shirt. It was hard to keep his monotone composure, questions about the little alien buzzed around his cranium relentlessly.

 **Querl:** "Yeah, the little shit's always trying to escape. So, keep this on you at all times," The Clerk responded, pulling out what looked like a remote with a dial on it. "He annoys you, just press the button. He keeps annoying you, turn up the current. He gets over 300m's from you and..." The Clerk began before smiling slightly, "Better leave it to the imagination." Returning the credit chit, the Clerk looked back at Querl, a sick smile on his lips. Glaring at his captor, Querl's eyes widened when he heard the other's next sentence: "Perhaps a demonstration?" Without warning, he pressed the button. Querl looked like he was having a fit, his legs and arms shaking like a branch in the wind. Falling to the ground, he let out uncivilized gurgling sounds, his whole body continuing to spasm.,

 **Stan:** Stan met the clerk's comment with clenched jaws, gracefully returning the credit device to one of his many pockets. A stone of unease settled in the pit of his stomach, frowning deeply as he went on about what amounted to torture techniques. "Why would I-" He stopped mid question, frozen in place as his new engineer fell to the harsh floor in convulsions. Shaking himself of his stupor, he gripped the clerk by his shoulder, using none of his well-practiced delicacy he'd developed dealing with smaller people. "I don't think that will be necessary, thank you," He uttered gutturally, "I don't need to lose a second engineer in a row," Snatching the device from his hands, nonetheless, he pressed the button with a sigh of relief.

 **Querl:** The Clerk only glared at the taller man, obviously annoyed at having his fun taken away from him. "Fine, take him and leave." And he would have to take him. The green boy continued to gently spasm on the floor, after shocks from the punishment. They were less violent than before, but they still kept the younger one from standing, managing to only let out soft pants rather than squeals of pain. Through the aftershock, he unsteadily put a hand out, it extending and contracting quite violently as he tried (failed) to crawl across the floor towards the captain.

 **Stan:** "Thank you, sir," He snarled, no gratitude in his voice. "Him?.." Stan paused, slowly turning towards the shaking alien- alien boy, not that it made a difference to him, his cheeks flushed at his mistake. Striding towards the boy, he crouched slowly, "It's alright, don't worry," He murmured, unfeeling face replaced with one of sympathy. Carefully, Stan took the alien by the waist, cradling him in his arms. Giving the clerk one last look of distaste, made his way out of the man's area. "Well," He let out a breath he had not know he was holding, heart thumping with adrenaline. "that was interesting," the man tried to joke, his bespectacled gaze more focused on the alien in his arms than his destination.

 **Querl:** The small alien accepted the assistance, not that he could've refused if he wanted. Being cradled was a little bit demeaning to a 12th level intellect, but so was writhing on the floor so he chose to let it slide. He also chose to rest his head in the other's chest, his body continuing to spasm ever few seconds, the three metal holes on his forehead being painfully hot thanks to the collar. It didn't bother him though: He could deal with pain. Feeling that he should speak now, the alien said, "Th-Ank you," a his whole body pressing itself against him suddenly in the middle of 'thank'.

 **Stan:** Focusing on the streets ahead of him, he was acutely aware of every quiver that came from his arms. Stan couldn't help gently combing his fingers through the boy's blonde hair, frowning deeply at the image of that clerk in his head. Jolted from his angry thoughts, he stopped to glance down, brows knit as the alien spammed. "Don't worry about it," He hushed, glancing about the ship ports rapidly. "I had promised my crew some fresh produce, but that will have to wait,"

 **Querl:** "unaccept-Able. We can g-O get the requir-Ed produce, the spa-Sms will stop shortly," The young alien declared, every few words going through a small spasm which seemed to get less and less powerful as they continued. Querl didn't mind his hair being felt through. It was a sign of caring, much like a father would do for a son or an owner to it's pet. It may be utterly demeaning, but decency was little consequence to him now. After a few more spasms, it began to seem as if that it was over. "It would appear that the after effects are over...You can set me down now," he responded, an almost unnoticeable green blush over his cheeks.

 **Stan:** Any counter-argument he might have come up with died, as the alien's convulsing slowly subsided. He could always just call the ship when they were ready, as that had been the plan all along. Wary of the boy collapsing in his weak state, Stan hesitantly relinquished his grip, crouching to be more on his level. "Are you sure?" He disputed, arching a brow, "I don't mind if you're not feeling able,"

 **Querl:** "As of this moment I am feeling able. I am not some imbecilic teen, I am aware of my strengths, weaknesses and my condition. I don't require your assistance at this time," Querl responded, folding his arms over his chest, not wanting the others pity. Looking into his eyes with his own violet ones he muttered, "The food stalls are east of here, shall we go?"

 **Stan:** Stan paused, taken aback by the boy's sudden sternness. "I'm...sorry, for making you feel that way," Gazing into his purple eyes for only a moment more, he stooped to his full height. Reviewing his previous actions, Stan noted he had been treating the boy rather...demandingly. It left a bitter taste. Turning words in his mouth and finding nothing but how foolish he felt, the tall man nodded simply. "Lead the way, then," He shrugged, returning his hands to his pockets.

Querl: "It was acceptable at the time. I was in a paralysed state which facilitated you holding me; but as I am in optimal condition, I no longer need you to hold me," Querl revised his previous sentence, trying to get Stan to understand that he was thankful for the assistance but he didn't need it now. Now doing as his captain ordered, he moved his legs towards the food stalls, his own stomach letting out a small grumble as it wanted to be with something that wasn't air. .

Stan: "You're a curious little thing," He mumbled to the air, tracing both the alien's footsteps and form as they went along. Stan's face grew vague, taking in the surroundings as they passed by. So many questions he'd like to ask, important things, little things. It wouldn't be fair to bombard the boy so soon with his inquires, but…"Querl, right?" He exhaled slowly, running a hand though his shaggy hair. "What kind of foods do you like? We don't always have a lot, but I like to get my crew things they enjoy, despite that," Stan chuckled, uncertainty underlining his tone.

Querl: "I require basic nourishment. The enjoyment of what I digest is irrelevant. However, I have noted that the pork product: Ham, is full of sodium hydrate, which I require to function," The young alien responded, his stance changing slightly so that his hands were behind his back, his movements coming off more of a march than a walk. "For consuming, I also require alcohol. Although pure alcohol is more efficiently absorbed, I am able to function with contaminated samples: the earthen Vodka, Whiskey etcetera." Querl raised his eyes from the stalls in-front of him, to the human beside him, "I am Querl. I rember telling you that, so I am uncertain as to what you meant that question to ascertain. If it was to start conversing; it would be easier to think of me as a computer."

Stan: The man listened intently to the little alien list off his requirements, staring holes in his feet as he walked, folding his arms in a similar manor behind himself with a small smile. "Well, I'll add those to the list," He noted, pulling out a small handheld device from his pants pocket. "I don't mean to overstep, but..." He sighed, rolling his neck until it popped, "Is that how you feel- or how you've been treated?" Stan questioned directly, locking his own dark eyes with the boy. He hadn't had any experience, really, with anyone like this boy. Perhaps he was just being close-minded, but the little things he had picked up on in their short time together made him wonder. How could anyone be content with life used like a tool?

Querl: "You are questioning the nature vs nurture of my species then? All of my kind are similar in my inflections and manner. We act with intelligence and use feelings when necessary or, alternatively, when it is unstoppable," I respond, my eyes looking right into yours, not an ounce of doubt in them. "However, if you require me to personify a human or one like them, I will 'do my best'."

Stan: "I suppose," Stan nodded, face contorted, "I don't mean to offend. I can't say I've had much experience with...anyone like you, really," He fumbled with his words, hands planted like trees in his pockets as he shrugged. Side-glancing, he turned to the nearest vendor's booth. Fruit and vegetables stacked high like a rainbow adorned the stand, as easy a distraction as it was colorful. "I think these are blood oranges," Plucking one from the stand for inspection, a faint smile tugged the corners of his lips, "Used to make these into cakes with my mam. Long time ago,"

Querl: Letting his whole form slump slightly, he began to look less like a general about to address his men and more like a lazy teenager. "That is incredibly interesting, please tell me more," he responded in a sarcastic tone, one filled with detest and boredom. It was one of the few ways the little alien had seen the humans: Cruel, uncaring, self-focused, irrational and ill-mannered. He remained in that stance, but looked up at his new leader, trying to gauge his reaction to the personae he portrayed.

Stan: He noted the alien's change in stance, quirking a brow at the venom in his voice. "I think you misunderstood," Stewing for a minute, he placed the fruit in its original place, "I want you to do what is comfortable for you," Stan gestured to the boy, as if to accentuate his point. "You are part of my crew now- I apologize if you find that unpleasant- but I strive to make my crew happy," He crossed his arms with a small frown, stiff as his speech. "I don't know a lot about you; where you come from or how you live," Pausing, reflecting on his own thoughts, he sighed. "I am willing to learn," He huffed indignantly, like a child turned away from the playground.

Querl: Regaining his more noble stature, Querl looked up at the other quizzically, "You desire for me to be content? That is very unlike the humans I have previously encountered, as well as the information I have on your species. This is a trait I am curious about...I accept your attempts to illicit a positive emotional response from me, so I may study this trait," he responded, with a nod of his head, but reverted to his usual deadpan voice. .

Stan: "Good to hear," Chuckling, he propped his glasses up, as they had a habit of slipping over time. "First order of business," Stan all but declared, index finger extended to the sky, "mind helping me pick out some produce? There's quite a bit here I'm not familiar with yet," He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. He couldn't say the environment around this planet was the friendliest, yet, it was nice not sticking out above the crowds like a sore thumb. "I really do know how to make that cake, though. If you'd care to try it, I know Naen will want some anyways,"

Querl: "I am unaware of how your 'cake' will interact with my biochemistry. Before I 'try it', I will require a sample so that I can ascertain if it will be poisonous to me and my species," Querl responded, continuing to follow the human through the produce market. "Considering your limited knowledge of my species, are you aware of our denser muscle fibres? To use an analogy, I am like one of your earthen Ants, able to lift and hold objects which are, at most, thrice the weight of me."

Stan: "I honestly hadn't thought about that," Blinking slowly, the realization of how different this boy was from himself and his crew rolled by slowly. It would be a most humorless tragedy- death by cake. "I've never worried about food disagreeing with me," Shrugging, he glanced about the vendors, "Get that from my Mam, I suppose," He stopped short down the path of rambling, not knowing where to put his hands. Exchanging goods with a merchant, he marked a few items off of the list, and stored the produce away in a sling bag. "That's a good thing. Helps if anyone gets heavy-handed with you, huh?"

Querl: "I had suspected that, your species does tend to assume that all other species can survive on your produce," Querl muttered, looking around at the stalls. "I have heard that humans do tend to gain some moral and mental attributes from their paternal figures. It would make sense for you to get it from, your 'mam'." Looking back at the human, he wondered what kind of crew would follow him and what they do. At the moment, he had way to many questions about his new owner. "I'm assuming that means if someone were to try and assault me? As you can see, from my current predicament, it did not."

Stan: Stan hummed thoughtfully, a frown tugging at his face. Opening his mouth, he thought better of it. If he was to pry into touchy topics...Well, he'd let his curiosity wait until he was sure his new engineer was settled in on the ship. "If its any consolation..." Brows knit as he thought over his next words, "I can assure you that's something you wont have to worry about again. We take care of our own," He breathed quietly, looking down at the alien with a soft intensity. Changing topic quickly, he glanced anywhere that wasn't him. Spotting a booth full of meats, he pointing in the direction of a slab of ham, "We have plenty of alcohol on board, but will that do for your meat?"

Querl: "That must be this, comradery that I have heard about. The one for all and all for one motto. However, as you clearly notice, I am not one of your own and considering your knowledge of other species diet, I must therefore conclude that you have an all human crew, am I correct?" Querl asked, still looking up at him. The odd look in his eyes that the human gave him, made him blush softly, unsure as to what the expression entailed. Looking away, he noticed the booth of meats that the other pointed to, "Yes, that will do adequately."

Stan: "Actually, no. Small ship, small crew, but not human," An amused half-smile crept onto his lips, eyes laughing, "I'm the only one who comes close to an actual human. They're...interesting people," He mused, exchanging various meats for a few credits each, giving the merchant a polite smile as he left. "But you'll be meeting them shortly," Stowing them away, he smoothed down his shirt, looking over what amounted to a grocery list. "Hm...unless there's anything that catches you eye, that's about it," Nodding curtly to himself, he put away the device.

Querl: "Negative, what you purchased for me is more than adequate. However, you have intrigued me, I request to see your ship and your crew," Querl responded as he put his hand out and easily took the bag of groceries from him. "Unless, you need more produce, I would prefer to leave here soon."

Stan: "Alright, let's go to the docks and-" He paused as the bag was taken from him, staring down at the boy quizzically, "I'm fine carrying a scrap of groceries, but thank you," Stan gently took the bag back, quirking a brow with a small pleasant smile. "I'll go ahead and hail the ship. It should be there by the time we get back to the ship ports," Turning on his heel, the man whipped out the small communications device, speaking into it like a microphone. "Hey, Zoroe, we're ready when you are,"

Querl: Looking at the communication device that the other had, he waited until the instructions were ordered, before pointing at it. "Do you have a spare communication device similar to that? If so, could I have one?" Querl inquired, looking up at the human with his still neutral face, but his eyes showed off how much he wanted the device. In respect to the grocery debacle, he said, "You have the remote, this collar cannot be removed, so therefore I am yours."

Stan: Stan paused in putting the device away, squinting as he thought it over. "Here, hold onto mine. You'll have one of your own, but it's on the ship," Shrugging briefly, he offered it to the boy, palm open. His face glazed over, unable to hide his frown, avoiding the alien's vivid eyes. "I...we'll try to fix that," Shifting uncomfortably, he sighed heavily. "Let's just get you acquainted with everything for now,"

Querl: Receiving the device, Querl immediately broke it in two, ripping out the wires and microchips that it contained. Putting the plastic coating in his pocket, he followed Stan, his hand moving about with the pieces in his hand, eventually, stopping with the important chip having three wires connected to it. Not looking up at the other, he put the microchip into the centre of his triangle, using his other hands to put the three wires into the holes.

Stan: The initial shock passed quickly, and chuckle bubbled up from his throat. "Well, I guess that one's yours now," Stan glanced back at him often as they walked, watching with a morbid curiosity as he fiddled with the communicator's innards. "What're you up to there?" He inquired, purposely slowing his pace to walk beside Querl.

Querl: Closing his eyes, the chip abruptly split into three before being pulled by the wires, disappearing into the holes. Opening his eyes, there was a single line of blue in both of his irises. "I have absorbed the necessary components of your device, so that I can use it without needing it."

Stan: "Useful trick," Stan concluded, not sure of what else to say. Glancing up at the gloomy sky- a lot about this place seemed to scream despair, really- he spotted a small, distinctive shape. "That'll be them," Hesitating, he turned to the boy, taking a knee. "Ever rode "piggyback"?" He asked, although something told him otherwise. "It'll be much faster. No offence intended, but I don't want you to get left behind if we have to hurry," There was a certain amount of humor, to him, in the idea, but it would eliminate the need for him to walk slowly as well.

Querl: Looking at the kneeling human, he shook his head before getting onto him, wrapping his legs around the other's thorax and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I suggest we go now then. Do you wish for me to make contact with your crew as you move?" he inquired, resting his chin on Stan's neck, his eyes looking forwards.

Stan: Stan rose slowly, securing his arms underneath the alien's legs gingerly. Trekking down the streets, he cast a look back towards the boy. "Hm...alert them when we're close to the ship?" It wasn't much of an order, moreso a request. "You can say hello to Zoroe, if you like," He suggested, laughter in his tone. The ship's pilot was much less...intense than their resident navigator.

Querl: Closing his eyes, a message was sent to Stan's ship. "We are close to the ship. I have been told to say, hello to Zoroe, so hello Zoroe." Querl sent, not physically speaking out loud when he sent the message, allowing for them to contact him back.

Stan: The woman took a moment before addressing the boy, speaking into her head set as the landed the ship. "Hello. We've successfully landed at dock 039, waiting your arrival," She relayed, voice deep and rolling. "Who might you be, aunna'll?" Zoroe questioned casually, leaning back in her console seat.

Querl: "I am Querl Dox, slave to the captain of your ship," Querl responded back before opening his eyes, "They are in dock 039," he declared out now, looking around his current position, a little frazzled by his different location now.

Stan: "Slave!?" The pilot interjected, baritone voice rising octave in alarm, "Please tell the Captain I would like to speak to him once you arrive," She growled, turning off her headset and pushing herself out of her chair. ~ Stan walked briskly, using his long legs to his advantage. "Alright, we should be there shortly," He assured the alien boy, angling his head to give him what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Querl: "Your pilot has told me that she wishes to converse with you on our arrival. The tone to which she gave it, was not reassuring in the least," Querl stated, not once looking over at him, his eyes constantly forward. "However, may I ask what engine your ship has? I can find out later, bay knowing it now could give me longer to find out how to improve it."

Stan: "Oh, dear," He exhaled, mentally running his hand down his face. "Zoroe is a wonderful lady, and an even better pilot...but she can be hot tempered," Stan said aloud, letting an agitated chuckle slip. Whatever she was mad about, he'd probably take the brunt of it. Shaking the feeling of impending doom, he thought quickly. "Well, it's a Steam Wing model; STW-226. Not sure how much that helps, but," The man stopped in front of an off-silver vessel, setting on three landing legs. It was overall longer than tall, windows lining the front. "Well, there it is," Stan dropped to a crouch, allowing the boy to get down.

Querl: Jumping off of Stan, Querl looked up at the ship before nodding, "Yes, the engine is a J-345 mark 2, I can easily improve upon it, now let us go in." Walking past Stan, he moved towards the door of the ship and closed his eyes. "Open the door, we are ready to enter," he sent to the ship communication ststion

Stan: Following behind slowly, Stan was not anxious to meet with his angry pilot. The bay doors slid open with a hiss, pulling up slowly. "Well, there's not much, but it's cozy. This is just the bay area anyways," He stepped past the entryway, pressing a button to the side as the were both inside. Closing just as they opened, he gave the boy a change to look around the storage room. Various metal stairs led up to the living areas, the second level of the ship. Before he could utter another word, a woman in her late twenties stormed down the stairs, golden eyes traced on the taller of the two. Her skin was as red as blood, talloned hands furled into fists. "A slave!? I thought you were out to get a new engineer, not a PET!" She roared, causing the pale man to cringe. "Zoroe, please, don't make such a fuss. If you would give me a moment-"

Querl: Querl remained standing beside Stan, his eyes scanning over the woman, "I am not a pet, although Stan now legally owns me, I am neither a low intelligence creature or to be put in a cage. I am both his slave and am an engineer, knowledable about pre-FTL ships up to the Steam Wing Model: Jerq. So, Zoroe, I would suggest you either argue with me about the terminology or allow your captain to show me to the engine room..." He explained, moving in-front of his new slave-owner, his eyes piercing into her eyes.

Stan: Zoroe halted in her assault of the man, mouth open and pointing a claw accusingly at Stan. Heat practically radiated from her core, and she crossed her arms with a huff. "I'll be in the console room then...sorry," She grumbled, alto voice quiet. Turning sharply, she sauntered back up the metal stairs, frowning deeply. "I'm...making cake tonight!" Stan shouted after her, fumbling with his words. Sighing, he dragged a hand down his face, peeking through his fingers at Querl with a fake smile. "Welcome home," He lamented, motioning for the boy to follow.

Querl: "I suspect from your smile, that doing what I just did was not to your liking? Would you have preferred for me to be quiet?" Querl queried, looking up at him with head tilt. Following Stan, he continues to look at him, "And yes, I only require to know where the engine room is, the food hall is and your sleeping room."

Stan: "It's nothing you did, don't worry," He offered a more genuine expression, leading him down to the engine room first. "It takes some doing for everyone to get along, sometimes..." Stan commented, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. The room was small, but kept tidy, at least. "Honestly, I think she's mad that I didn't go after our last engineer. She wanted to leave, so she left," Stan explained with lips pursed, he sat on the small set of stairs before the room's door. The engine sat in the middle of the room, thick wires running along the floor like boa constrictors. "You'll have your own quarters, silly," He quirked a brow, head in hand.

Querl: Looking at the engine room and then at the engine itself, Querl nodded slightly before walking towards it, "That won't be necessary, sleeping in your quarters is adequate. However, if you require intercourse, I require at least 12 hours of advanced notice," he said as if he were talking about the weather, moving around the engine as he scanned over it, occasionally poking at a few bits and pieces.


	2. Meeting the crew and petting animals

**(A/N I know no one will actually read this. For future me, LOOK, this is how you wrote once xD)**

Stan: Stan's half-closed eyes flew open, ears burning hot at the business like proposal. Shooting up from his seated position like a tree, he stood, a deer in the headlights. The lanky man was a rather humorous sight, looking as if he couldn't decide what to do with himself. "I'm not-" He fumbled, measuring his words, "T-That won't be necessary," Stuttering, he bore his eyes into the side wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the galaxy. "When you're done here, I'll take you to the living area next," Trying to regain his composure, he straightened his glasses.

Querl: Turning to look at the embarrassed man, Querl tilted his head again, once again confused by this human. "A captain, on board any ship, should not be sexually repressed. My species is aware of this and, when necessary, he can bring aboard a consort be it their betrothed or merely a prostitute. As your slave, all of my services are available, for I am guessing that you do not have a consort, based on your pilots screams."

Stan: He crossed his arms tightly, thrumming his fingers on his elbows. "I don't," Stan confirmed, avoiding Querl's purple gaze, "But it would feel...wrong," Shifting uncomfortably in the doorway, he turned his back to the boy, unable to mask his frown. "Want to see the living space? Naen is probably in there right now," The man switched topics, awkward to a fault. "Don't mind Zoroe; she's just upset right now,"

Querl: "If you wish," Querl nodded, no longer going to delve deeper into the subject. He had already thought of three modification upgrades to the ship, but those could be done later. "I am curious to see at the rest of the crew think of you; from Zoroe's comments, it would seem that you are equal or below her, as a Coulon captain would not abide that act of disrespect." Walking over to him he did decide to ask one last question, "Would it be wrong, because you consider me unattractive?"

Stan: "I like to think of us as a little...family, sort of," He tried explaining, "They call me Captain, but I think it's a relatively loose term around here," Stan added with a flat tone, thought it carried no real disdain. Leading him up the stairs, they entered a larger room, furbished like a small home. A dining table resided in the middle of the room, four matching wooden chairs around it. Cushiony, red sofas sat on opposite of one another in the far of the room, upon which reclined a stout man. There was no indication of the room being in a space ship, save for the cold metal around the place. "N-No, that's not it...how about we talk about it later?" He leaned towards Querl, speaking to him quietly as the dark man on the couch became aware of his audience. "Back so soon? And with company, I see," He nodded approvingly, the 40-something rising from his seat to greet them.

Querl: "Acceptable," Querl responded to Stan, before taking a step away from him so that he could get a better view of the new person. If he wasn't Coulon, he suspected that he would be irritated at how everyone was a lot taller than him. "I am Querl, the Captain's slave and new engineer," he responded, his eyes scanning over the individual. "You are Naen, correct? What is your purpose on this ship?" he inquired, before looking around the room, curious as to why they would need such a room.

Stan: The man's response was nowhere near the scale of Zoroe's, but he cast a short-lived look of disapproval at his Captain. "Glad to meet you," He bowed his head slightly, "Navigator, as well as medic for most injuries. Bullet wounds, burns, abrasions, the like," Naen laughed, noticing the bags of food Stan had in tow. "What did you get me?" He asked, smirking mischievously. Quirking a brow, Stan left Querl's side, setting the bags upon the wooden table. "Have a look. The alcohol is for Querl, before you get into it," He crossed his arms at the older man, an equally snarky smile on his face.

Querl: "Yes, Alcohol is to my species, what water is to yours. If you have medical books on board, I would request them, so that I can do all the medical procedures that you cannot," he responded before returning to his spot beside Stan. "If you would also lend me space charts, I would be most gracious. In return, I would offer you the same duties I would offer to your captain."

Stan: "Sure, no problem," He smiled, a smile untainted by his normal catty nature. "I don't need anything in return," Naen laughed heartily, "You keep that to yourself," The man winked in his Captain's direction, causing the taller of the room to shudder and frown at him. "Alright, you've had your fun, you old pervert," Stan rolled his eyes, face red, "Why don't you go get your medical books and charts, hm?" It was not a suggestion, as he guided the man out of the room like an adolescent shoving an embarrassing parent out. Naen laughed all the way, allowing himself to be carted around by the larger man, "Alright, alright!"

Querl: Querl looked at them, tilting his head at the two of them. "Captain, am I not allowed to offer my services to your crew? You did not want all of them, so I thought you would not mind," Querl queried, moving over towards his slave master, wondering if he should not have did that. He was glad though, that he was going to given the books he wanted.

Stan: The captain squirmed uncomfortably, his lips forming a thin line. He looked down at the alien as he rejoined his side, brows furrowed over his glasses. "It's just..." Stopping short, Stan found he didn't have much of a reason. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he wasn't sure which left him feeling more uneasy- the idea of Querl offering to sleep with him, or with his crew. "I'd prefer you...didn't," The man concluded, shoulders raised as he struggled to put together his own thoughts. "You don't need to repay people here. Not like that,"

Querl: Querl looked at him confused for a moment before nodding. "I'm assuming that, by 'that', you mean sexual intercourse. I offered him all of my services, I can do a vast array of tasks, from cleaning to hacking to fixing mechanical objects. I do a vast array of services. Am I allowed to offer those or should I not offer any of my services?" He inquires, tilting his head once again at him, wondering if it was just the coitus that annoyed him or if it was everything.

Stan: "I thought-" Stan stumbled though his words, realizing the mistake in his assumption. "Oh, well, that's...different," Ashamed of himself, he sighed, "Sorry...you're allowed," He spoke quietly, the phrase foreign and strange on his tongue. Giving simple orders to his small crew was different from, well, ordering someone who was expecting some sort of punishment. "I need to go see how Zoroe's doing. You're welcome to have a look around the ship," He offered, exiting the room expectantly.

Querl: Unsure of what to do now, Querl used the other exit and went down the stairs, not sure where he was going or who he would see, but it was what he was told to do.

Stan: Stan waltzed to the left, down a small corridor at the front of the ship, the console room. Zoroe addressed him tersely, frown prevalent on the crimson woman's bold face. "We should head to Mulon. Heard they had a few cargo they needed transported over there," He stated, placing a hand on the back of her chair with a small smile. Huffing, she charted a course- Naen's navigating skills were only needed when the ship's console couldn't locate a drop off. "Allright. We'll be out of here soon," Zoroe rolled her yellow eyes, leaning back in her seat as the man left the room.

Querl: Moving upwards now, Querl made his way to what appeared to be the top of the ship, a transparent dome covering the top so that the sky above could be seen. Looking up at the stars, he pondered which star system his planet was closest to right now.

Stan: Stan sighed, knowing nothing but time and space would soothe the woman's wounded pride. Making his way through the ship he popped his head into Naen's room, the man bent over a chest, sorting though charts and medical books. "Seen Querl?" Quirking a brow at the man, he couldn't help a smile from forming. "No. I've got quite a few more things for him to look though than I anticipated. Send him over when you find him, will you?" Stan nodded curtly, "Alright- no funny business," He threatened, knowing the older man's flirty behavior. Continuing down the hallway, he called out in a mild tone, "Querl?"

Querl: Querl remained quiet up in the observation dome, deciding to lie down in order to get a better view of space. If he were of a lower intellect, he'd have called it beautiful but it was mildly interesting. Having theorised where his planet was, he began to calculate where Earth was at this present moment in time.

Stan: Thrumming his fingers, hand on hip, he thought of the odds of where the alien may have wondered. His ship was not terribly large, but not small enough in which he could easily find someone with a few glances about the ship. He knew where the boy was not, at least. By process of elimination, he checked both his and Zoroe's quarters, making sure Querl and not wandered into someone's room- which did not seem likely in the first place, really. Not in the engine room, living space, or console room, of course. Striding through the ship, he entered the midbody of the vessel- finding him there, sprawled on the floor. Stan traced the alien's gaze up to the expansive window with a faint smile. "Should've know you'd find your way here,"

Querl: "Your planet is over there," Querl responded as he pointed to a random spot on the ceiling. Slowly getting to his feet, he turned to look at his captain. "I did not know where you wanted me to explore, so I decided to wait here for you," he responded before walking over to him. "Has Naen retrieved the books I requested?"

Stan: "Earth? Hm." He followed his fingers with his eyes, gazing into the starry oblivion. Stan lingered for a moment, before returning his gaze to the alien boy. "Yes, he can't pick himself, so he was hoping you'd take ones you like," The man shrugged, leaning his weight on one foot. "Excluding Naen and Zoroe's quarters, you have free range of the ship," Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the man cast an thoughtful look at the floor. "We have enough room for you to have your own, you know," Continuing in this line of thought, he turned heel, slowly waling back towards Naen's room. "I can't say I'd really complain if you insist on bunking with me, though,"

Querl: "Acceptable, I will 'bunk' with you," Querl responded as he stood beside Stan, still looking up at him. "Will you bring me to his room, I do not know where it is. I will also require time alone with him so that I can discuss medical techniques and anatomy," he responded as he slowly took the other hand in his own. Oddly, Querl's hand was rather cold and as dry as a bone.

Stan: He avoided eye contact, although his larger hand wrapped about the engineer's delicately. "Alright, call me if he gets...overbearing," Stan laughed, though it was tense. He wasn't really worried, but there was always the possibility. He led the alien along the corridors, focusing more on the smaller hand in his grip and it's foreign touch. Stan was warm by nature, not to Zoroe's extent- as the word "melt-down" was the literal fate of anything she held if upset enough- and he wondered how Querl felt. It was hard to guess, but he did steal often glances at him. "Well, he's already in there. I'm going to fix something for everyone to eat. What would you like?"

Querl: Looking up at Stan, he pondered the question. On Coulon ships everyone received the same meal every day, twice a day. Deciding to tell him what he needed, he said, "I require 300 grams of meat and one pint of whiskey." Letting go of Stan's significantly warmer hand, he moved into Naen's room and closed the door. "I have come for the star charts and medical books," he declared to the room, his eyes scanning over the bigger humanoid form.

Stan: "Oh!" The dark haired man popped up from rummaging through a wooden chest, hitting his head on the lid. "Don't mind me; have a look," Naen invited, rubbing his head with a pinched expression. "There's quite a selection; things tend to build up over the years," He chuckled, gesturing to the pile on the floor.

Querl: Querl walked past him and went to the trunk with a small nod. Pulling out book after book, he laid them out in-front of the trunk. After doing this with every single book, he eyed all of their covers. "Which ones have the most relevant content on human anatomy and the star system Alpha-2376-phentan?" he asked, looking over at the taller humanoid now.

Stan: Naen placed a hand under his chin, twiddling his curly beard. "Well, I have more than just human anatomy here; I try read up on the medical care of species relevant to my current crew-mates," Taking a knee, he sorted though a few maps laid out. "These should do for the system, but let me know if you'd like different maps, too," He rolled them up, wrapping the few star charts with one of the many elastic bands around his right wrist. "For instance, Zoroe is Omlnae- I have several books on her species- most of our Captain's biology matches with human anatomy, save for his mother's genetics, I even have a few for myself, should the need for them come up," The medic elaborated, gesturing to various book titles as he did so. "I've yet to read many on Coluon, but now I have an excuse," Winking, he stood, smile encouraging.

Querl: "I'm going to learn about the human anatomy tonight and then tomorrow I shall do the Omlnae," Querl responder as he picked up the few books on that subject. "As for the astrological maps, these will do for tonight as well, but I will require more maps tomorrow," he explained as he put the maps under his arm. "If you require Intel on my physiology, I will need a connection to a ship computer," he said as he looked at him. Remembering about how most species were all biological, he pointed at his trio of holes with his free hand, "A wire connection."

Stan: "Sounds like a plan," He dipped his chin, nodding approvingly. Naen look note of the mechanical looking attribute, seeming none too surprised it was not simply aesthetic. "I'll see what I can find," He shrugged, giving a thumbs up. A knock sounded on the metal door, tinking on the material.

Querl: Looking towards the door, Querl put down his stack of book and the maps. Straightening out his jumpsuit, he walked towards the door and opened it, not sure who it would be, considering the noise that it produced when knocked.

Stan: The ship's pilot stood before the door, scarcely standing a head taller than the boy. Looking a bit surprised, the woman folded her hands before her, offering a half-forced smile. "Eh...Hello, aiy. Captain said to come to the living hall when you're ready," She looked up at the man further in the room addressing them both. "We're well out of port now, into open space," Zoroe commented, voice heavy with a rolling accent. Feeling rather sheepish, given her first impression with their new crew mate had gone less than well, she spent no time lingering in the doorway.

BookmarkQuerl: Looking Zoroe up and down as she left, he turned back to Naen. "Does she act that way with everyone or just me?" he inquired, before going back to get the books and maps. After collecting all of the items, he looked back at Naen, "Will you lead the way, I am unsure which room the Living area is."

Stan: "Don't let her bother you," Naen led the way down the halls, "She's probably just embarrassed. You can hear her through the whole ship when she yells, that woman," Rubbing the back of his head, he laughed sympathetically, "Just glad it wasn't at me, for once- though I do deserve it most of the time," His laughter died down, seeming to stew in his own head for the moment. A few turns, and the same cozily furbished room was before the pair. Zoroe was planted in one of the red sofas, stroking a spiny, feline-esque creature with a frown. "Ah, you made it," Stan called, whisk and bowl in hand.

Querl: Entering the room with all of his items he would require, he looked around at the crew, his eyes stopping at the small creature. Moving towards the sitting area, he put all but one of the books down on the ground. Moving over, he sat down on the sofa beside Zoroe. Opening up the book, he looked at each page for a second before flipping the page. He continued to do this, not paying attention to the world around him.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Chaptering

(A/N - Heyo, I hope whoever does read this actually likes it. I doubt it, but theres always hope xD)

Stan: Zoroe shifted, glancing at the green boy beside her repeatedly, yellow eyes flashing. "Sorry, about today," She tried, finding herself looking over the boy's shoulder at his reading material, although she couldn't read much before he flipped to the next page. The creature in her lap rose, stretching slowly. Zoroe scoffed at the animal as it slinked into Querl's lap, slowly as if the hefty animal could avoid detection simply by keeping it's head lowered. Sprawling across his reading material, the thing reared it's head, blinking its five deep maroon eyes at him. "She likes you...little moaaa'm" The woman crooned, the creature chittering as she pet around its ears.

Querl: Querl looked down at the creature in his lap, his eyes blinking slightly as his information gathering turned to gazing at an odd creature. Putting the book down in his lap, he focused on the creature. "I am Querl of the planet Coulo, 35th prince of the Dox family. Who are you?" he inquired, putting a hand on the creatures head, gently scratching what he assumed was its ears.

Stan: The thing only tilted its head, kneading the purple material upon it rested with an aloof gaze pervading it's multiple eyes- which focused on several places at once, one trained on Querl contently. "That's Moll," Both the creature and Zoroe turned at the voice, Stan leaning behind the couch, clad in a simple off-white apron. "Found her in a dumpster on Ocir," Zoroe quirked a pale brown brow at the man, standing. "You are far too quiet for something so large," She huffed, finding her seat at the wooden table. Sticking out his split tongue at the woman playfully, he too rose. "Food's ready. You're welcome to bring reading to the table,"

Querl: Looking over at the group at the table and then down at the creature resting on his lap. "I would prefer the food be bright over to me, if it is acceptable," he responded, moving the book to the spot beside him, his new focus on the odd creature on his lap. Gently feeling around the beings head, he couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed his lips. "Does this creature require food as well?"

Stan: "She likes meat, mostly," Stan caught the boy's smile, one of a similar caliber gracing his face. Making sure his medic and pilot had their meals, he took the remaining two in each hand. "Wasn't sure how you wanted it cooked," The man shrugged as he offered a plate to the boy, along with a tall glass of whiskey, "I probably should've asked," He reflected, taking a seat beside him. "Mind if I sit with you?" The creature's quills bristled, seeming to smell the air with anticipation. Stan handed the thing a slab of some foreign blue meat off of his plate, "Here, ya rascal,"

Querl: Looking over at Stan's movements, his smile swiftly disappeared, being replaced by his usual neutral look. "I don't mind your presence beside me," he responded, putting the plate on the sofa arm beside him. Taking the meat, he looked back at Stan. "Captain, my species cannot digest cooked meat, we require raw meat..." he stated, before giving the meat to the creature in his lap, making sure to stroke the creatures chin when he did.

Stan: It rumbled contently, making short work of the cooked ham. Settling down on the boy's lap, it continued to knead at the sofa, eyes closed. Standing abruptly, Stan took the plate back to the kitchen area without a word. Returning shortly, he once again offered the plate, a thickly cut piece of raw meat and utensils resting upon it. "Sorry about that," The captain mumbled, half-smile not matching his worried expression.

Querl: "It is an acceptable mistake, most species require their meat to be cooked due to their physiology being unable to efficiently digest it," he responded as he took the piece if meat with his hands and just shoved it into his mouth, swallowing it almost instantly. With that accomplished, he took a small sip of the whiskey before going back to looking at the creature in his lap. "When we are 'bunking' together, can I bring this creature along? It reminds me of the B'org on Coulo."

Stan: Stan watched the Coulon with the level of interest the boy watched Moll. Unsure, he slowly sat next to him, plate in his lap, looking diminutive in comparison. He took a few bites of his own meal slowly, swallowing with a thoughtful look. "I don't see why not," The man shrugged, looking down at the sight- boy and ebony creature in his lap. "Moll's bite is venomous, but she doesn't normally attack unless threatened. We have antidote on hand, in case," As if to accentuate his warning, she yawned, insect-like piercers clicking. Rolling over onto her side, the creature's quills flattened. For once, all of her deep eyes focused on one thing at a time; boring into the green boy expectantly.

Querl: The teen looked down at the creatures stomach with an inquizzitive look. Looking between the creatures expectant eyes and then at Stan, he tried to figure out what he was meant to do. Doing a few scenarios in his head, he proceeded to put his hand on the creatures stomach and began to rub soft circles in it's flesh. Using his free hand, he proceeded to down the rest of the whiskey, before putting the glass down beside the plate.

Stan: Stan only tilted his head, giving him an encouraging smile as Querl looked to him, purple eyes confused at the creature's behavior, perhaps. Moll pawed at the boy with all six of it's limbs, rising and rubbing its head affectionately against his jaw. Crawling around the side of the couch, perfectly vertical as it did so, the creature laid there, defying gravity. "Oop. Guess she's done for now," Stan chuckled, watching the feline like thing yawn, and resume its nap.

Querl: Feeling the creature rub itself against him wasn't an appalling feeling. It was rough, a maybe a little wet, but it was... acceptable. After it had left to go back to napping, Querl returned to his book, picking it up from its spot between him and Stan. As before, he looked down a page then the other before flicking over onto the next two.

Stan: He sat for a moment content with the relative silence. Naen and Zoroe chatted quietly at the table, the sound of the ship and Moll's thrumming a constant background noise. Not finishing his meal, the lanky man stood, taking both his and Querl's dishes. Naen swatted at his leg lightly as he walked by, chastising him for lack of an empty plate. "If you'd eat like you're supposed to, maybe you would actually fill out some," The older man sighed, though concern rung out from his voice. "Oh, hush you," Stan grumbled, running water and soap over the dishes and putting them away. "I know you'll be wanting cake, Naen; but anyone else?"

Querl: Not looking up from his book, Querl spoke up, "I will require a sample to analyze. Then I will taste the cake should it prove nonpoisonous." Continuing to read the book, he finally got past the last page before putting it down, "I now have adequate knowledge of the human internal organs, I will get more information on treatments," he responded as he arose upwards and looked towards the small pile of books. "Tonight, however, I intend to do the 'male bonding,' with my fellow 'crewmates'," he stated as he sat down beside Zoroe, his purple eyes scanning them, curious as to their conversational paradigm.

Stan: A curious look seemed to flash across the room's residents, Naen being the first to pipe up. "What did you have in mind?" The man inquired, rising from his seat and cleaning his and Zoroe's dishes. Zoroe returned the Coulon's calculating gaze, propping her head on her hand. "Guess that leaves me out of this party," The woman sighed dramatically, although it did not carry much genuine care. "Can I have that cake to-go?" She quipped, gazing across the table as Stan sliced four pieces, delivering one to each person.

Querl: Looking to Zoroe he then looked to the others, confused as to why she would be leaving. Deciding to just ask, "Why would that leave you out of the festivities? I intend to 'male-bond' with everyone." he explained, before looking over to Naen. Thinking upon what would classify a bonding experience, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, his head going limp as if he'd been powered down. After a few seconds, he straightened out, "We can play the game, 'Knowledge?' I am unaware of other cultural games."

Stan: "Alright, I'll stay then," She settled in her seat, hands crossed under her chin. The crew exchanged brief glances as the boy slumped over, concern written over their faces in each person's own way. Stan stood tensely, untying the waist of the apron and hanging it on a hook. "Knowledge?" Echoing, he took his seat at the table, legs at an awkward angle. "You mean asking questions about each other?" Naen interjected, Stan giving the curly-haired man a miffed look.

Querl: "No, however, due to your limited ability to absorb information, that game would be more effective in our 'males-bonding' session," Querl stated, not noticing the worry or annoyed looks of his comrades. "If it is okay, I shall ask the first question," he began before his pupils dilated spectacularly, the purple all but disappearing as he looked over all of them, looking as if he wear literally reading bits of information. After a few moments, his eyes returned to normal and he stopped on Zoroe, "As the only female on board, do the males treat you differently because of that fact or do is it because you force them to using intimidation and fear?"

Stan: The woman quirked a brow, corners of her lips twitching. "Naturally, aiy a'o," Running a hand through her pale brown hair, she took a deep breath, feeling her face heat as her crewmates' eyes trained on her. "How do you think I made it off of my planet? Treated worse than animals...Aggression is a good habit," Zoroe concluded smoothly, crossing her arms. "Pick on someone else now, iyos?" The red woman sighed, directing her yellow eyes to the table.

Querl: Looking to her he nodded, "It is now your turn to ask the questions, although I do wonder why you call me various names bar my real one; Querl? Is this what they classify as a 'pet' or 'nick' name?" he pondered, moving a bit closer to her, obviously curious for the knowledge he did not know.

Stan: "Mm...yes," Zoroe answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. Clicking her claws on the table, she squinted, conjuring a question about the boy. "How...did you end in the Labor Market?" She inquired casually, turning to face Querl. Both Naen and Stan sat silent, sending unanswered messages to the woman with their facial expressions. Naen forked his slice of confectionary sweet, exchanging an uneasy look with his Captain. The woman finally noticed, quizzically regarding her comrades. "What? Too soon?"

Querl: "In my culture, in order to be considered for king, you are to be stripped of all technology, bar the biomechanical, and sent off to defend yourself on a less intellectual planet. I was sent to the planet earth, there I discovered that unless you have requisite papers, you cannot quantify how much you know. Due to this, I was unable to acquire a job and had to resort to hacking the 'banks' in order to acquire credits. I... I underestimated the ability of the human government to notice my hacks. However, because I was not a citizen of earth or under its laws, they sent me into space in a pod. Although they intended for me to die, I was captured by a band of pirates, who then sold me to that man that Stan purchased me from." Querl explained as if his story wasn't anything noteworthy or emotional. Looking over at Zoroe, he asked, "Is that an acceptable answer?"

Stan: The woman, along with her respective crew mates, took in his story in relative silence. "Yes, aiy" Zoroe nodded solemnly, gold eyes reflective. Stan couldn't help a frown, although he raised a brow at the story. The spiny creature had crawled from its place on the sofa side, slinking into Zoroe's lap. "Who invited you?" She grumbled, a contradicting smile on her face. "So, who is next?"

Querl: Looking passively down at the small creature in Zoroe's lap, he replied, "It would be Stan's turn, then Naen's and then mine again." Seemingly not paying attention to anything bar the small creature in her lap, he reached his hand out and gently stroked its back. As before, he seemed unaware of their negative feelings towards his story, but if he did, he didn't show it.

Stan: "Alright, let's see," The lanky man crossed his legs under the table, steepling his hands under his chin. "Well...how long have you been away from Coulo?" He aimed for a more simple question, leaning forwards in his chair. Moll eventually clambered into Querl's lap, eliciting a mock scoff from the woman. Stretching out, the ebony thing was quite intent on the slice of cake on the table. Its scent receptors twitched, five eyes ogling the sweet.

Querl: A small smile enveloped Querl's spoke when the creature got into his lap. Continuing to stroke it, his eyes fixated on it, he face his answer, "Five years, 7 months, thirty-six weeks, three days, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes & four seconds." Noticing that the creature evidently wanted his testing material, he used the knife to cut off a bit before offering it to the small creature.

Stan: "Awfully young to be sent away," Naen remarked, twirling his fingers through his beard. Despite the nature of Moll's appearance, it rather delicately took the piece of cake. It chittered happily, quills smoothing and flexing rhythmically. "You must've been around eleven, right?" He continued, unwittingly taking his turn in the round-table question game. Moll rubbed its head against Querl's abdomen, purple tongue poking out of its mouth slightly.

Querl: "I was thirteen-point-two-five years old when I departed from Coulo," He responded, finally looking up from the pet on his waist, the smile fading away as he did. Looking around the table for a moment he stopped at Stan, "Although you stated that offering sexual intercourse is 'wrong' you never gave me a specific reason why offering it to you or your crew is wrong?" he questioned, tilting his head slightky at the taller man.

Stan: The lanky captain stiffened immediately upon the mentioning, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he adverted his eyes. "I know I said later, but I was hoping we could discuss the matter," Stan paused, mulling over phrases, "You know...alone?" He pressed his back against the wooden chair, too small for his frame, much less to give any sense of false security. The tingling feeling in his spine was running into overtime; even Moll's deep eyes bore into him. "That's what he was offering me? For real?" Naen jumped up from his chair, slamming his hands on the table. Zoroe eyed him with distaste, crossing her arms with a scoff. Stan glared sullenly at the older man, sharing the look of distaste with the ship's pilot.

Querl: Continuing to stroke the alien pet on his lap, Querl tilted his head at all three of their responses to that question. None of them were acceptable answers, in-fact, it lead to only more questions for the young Coulon. Deciding to get the Naen done first, he turned to him, "I offered you my services, which contains and is not limited to: Cleaning, hacking, maintenance, sexual intercourse and research." Now turning to Stan, he shook his head, "That is an unacceptable answer. I require one that reveals your intentions."

Stan: "Oh. That makes much more sense," The bearded man returned to his seat, hands folded over the table. Stan squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, crossing his arms tightly. He was silent for a moment more, the gears turning in his head as he churned over wording and thoughts. "It's not because I find you...unattractive, far from it," Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed heavily, both Naen and Zoroe watching their Captain's body language closely. "What it means, to me...Well, would you be doing that with anyone, if not for that collar around your neck?" He knew answering with another question was not exactly what Querl wanted, but... "If you decide to do anything like that, I don't want it to be because you feel obligated," Stan tried to elaborate, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

Querl: Tilting his head slightly at yet another question, he slowly began to piece together why the Captain seemed so distressed about it. "I would be offering my services to any captain or officer above me, should they require it. All Coulon would do so. From what I have pieced together, Sexual intercourse to you, is 'special' in some way. I have yet to understand the reasoning behind it, however, due to your limited to no understanding of the Coulon culture I will say it you in words that cannot be misinterpreted: I offer myself unto you and the crew. If you want me to clean, I will clean. If you want me to fix your engines, I will do so. If you want me for coitus, I will do so," he explained, his voice as neutral as ever, but there was a hint of annoyance when he had to talk down to him. Looking to Zoroe, he nodded, "now it is your turn."

Stan: Before the woman could pose a question of her own, Stan drew his lanky frame out of his chair, a growl bubbling in the man's throat. Sighing, he adjusted his glasses, storming out of the room in the quietest means possible. "Spoil sport!" Naen called after him, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the mockery. Leaning back in her chair, Zoroe rolled her golden eyes, huffing heartily. "You are not helping, Naen," She spat, turning her attention back to the boy. "Alright, slloo; what do you like to do?" She put emphasis on 'you', voice comforting.

Querl: He blinked slightly at the question, having calculated the odds of her asking that question of about 1 in 2345. After a few moments he answered, "I enjoy learning. The more knowledge I obtain, the greater I am. I create objects of various purposes. That brings enjoyment," he then went silent, before his head went limp once again. After a few moments, his head raised up and he looked at her, "I enjoy the phenomenon of 'dancing'. It has no worthwhile purpose, but it is a good source of fitness, so it is acceptable to enjoy."

Stan: "Those are good things," Zoroe nodded her approval, much like a mother looking over her offspring's success. Leaping into the vein of conversation, Naen butted in. "What kind of dancing?" He questioned eagerly, leaning over the table. Zoroe gave him a sour look, pursing her lips. "Was not your turn, you acaa'," She growled, stabbing at her slice of cake. The man shrugged, offering only a toothy grin in reparations. "But, yes, what kind?" She echoed the question, around a mouthful of the sweet.

Querl: "Zoroe, you are mistaken. With Stan gone, it is indeed Naen's turn. However, as you both asked me the same question, I suppose it matters little. I do not know what 'kind'. I just dance," Querl answered, before directing his eyes to Naen. "Why did you seem so excited when you heard that I had offered all of my duties to you?"

Stan: The pair seemed satisfied enough with the Coulon's answer, as they did not pursue further. Naen adopted a cheshire grin, playful in his nature. "I have a dirty room?" The man chuckled, throwing his shoulders up in a shrug. "More like a dirty mind," Zoroe scoffed, cuffing the man upside the head as he leaned forwards with her fist. He exclaimed in pain, rubbing at his head sorely. "Okay, okay. Guilty as charged,"

Querl: Looking even more confused, he turned his attention to Zoroe as Stan wasn't there. "Explain. What does that mean? 'Dirty mind'? Is there dust in his brain stem? I have yet to reach the required knowledge to do an operation to remove dirt from the brain. Unless, that is yet another Earthan saying?" Querl asked, deciding that the thing he least enjoyed was being confused. It was not a pleasant experience.

Stan: "No, oannro," Zoroe laughed for the first time since Querl's arrival, baritone and smooth. "It means he wants 'coitus' for...selfishness. Not to serve any purpose more than his own. To...take advance of someone; I believe this is what Captain wishes to avoid," She explained as well she could, giving Naen a pointed stare. "Right, Naen?" It was the bearded man's turn to feel uncomfortable. His face grew hot, and he grinned guiltily. "I suppose, yeah," He answered, quieting his boisterous voice for once.

Querl: Turning to Naen, Querl looked over his face. "Although it is now Zoroe's turn, I will take my go now. Naen, are you stressed and sexually unfulfilled?" he inquired, not entirely understanding what was the morally wrong in her objection. A person is most useful, when relaxed and focused. Not when they are stressed and fantasising about coitus.

Stan: Shrugging passively, Naen crossed his arms in thought. "I wouldn't say that, really. I guess I'm just..." He trailed off, looking for the word. "A pervert?" Zoroe interjected, finding the words for him. "No! Well, yes," He huffed, taking his turn to send a nasty look towards the woman across the table. "I don't know if you'd already know, Querl- going into behavioral studies, here," Naen began, gleaning some aura of professionalism from his extensive reading and field time, "A great number of organisms, Humans and my own species Mulavo for example, have ways of dealing with sexual frustrations individually. Commonly...mock reproduction, in the various forms," He ended his speech, followed by yet another shrug from his end.

Querl: "You are talking about the term, Masturbation. It is true that it works in the short run. As with all synthetic products, they have a limited life span. One can self relieve for up to a month before the desire for the real thing begins to corrupt the mind, until all that is thought of is that goal," Querl stated as he looked between the two. "That is why I offer my services, while piloting..." he began before looking to Zoroe, "one small thought can cause course deviation. In medical procedures..." he turned to Naen, "one thought and you've cut open the wrong organ."

Stan: The pilot felt unsure of herself under the Coulon's intent purple gaze, but straightened her spine proudly. "I do not make mistakes, oannro- only get results," Zoroe assured both the boy and medic, crossing her arms stubbornly. Naen was no so convinced in his own abilities, frowning at the wooden table. "Being aroused couldn't lead to a mistake like that," The man scoffed, leaning back in his seat. Foregoing all means and rules of taking turns, Naen posed his own question, or more, statement. "I take it your species does not experience this?"

Querl: "You are mistaken. Due to the way our ships are controlled, if one were to think about anything bar the direction they are meant to be going, they could bear of course by a huge margin. I suppose, due to your less mental challenging ability to command your ship, I suppose I may be mistaken in my doubts...," He began, his face contorting slightly. This feeling was even worse than confusion, he felt so... so... unsure of himself. "... I apologise for doubting both of your abilities... I should depart now, I have the rest of the human anatomy to be learned by tonight." He then arose from his chair, making sure to hold the small creature in one hand while he went to get the collection of books.

Stan: Moll clung to the boy's jumpsuit, panic amidst its multiple eyes for a moment before settling down easily. "It's nothing to apologize for," Naen tried to comfort him, both the medic and pilot catching on to his discomfort. The woman stood herself, patting the boy's shoulder lightly. "I will be in console room or my quarters if you need me," She offered, making her way out of the living space. Naen gathered up the dishes, most of the thickly sliced cake barely touched. Washing them slowly, he thought to himself, processing all of the day's events.

Querl: Not acknowledging the acts of affection, Querl picked up all of his books before he walked over to Naen. "Can you show me where the Captains bed chamber is?" he queried, deciding that he would get a blue print of the ship tomorrow and can you save some of the cake? I have tests to run on it's properties.


	4. Is love an emotional response?

**(A/N. No authors note today)**

Stan: "Sure, no problem," Naen turned the sink knob clockwise, water a valuable resource- he was not keen on wasting it. Wiping his hands on his baggy clothes, he put the dishes away, save for one with a remaining piece of cake. "Its close enough to mine; most of the living spaces are grouped around one another, except for Zoroe, her's is by the console room," Leading the Coulon down a series of small hallways and corridors, he filled the open space with words, rambling on. "Stan's probably still in a tiffy. Moody bugger," Naen exclaimed, though his voice remained light. Stopping short before a metal door, he pointed to it with a thumb. "This is the Captain's quarters," The medic rapped on the door lightly, grimacing for a moment. "Eh. Go on in, it should be fine," He shrugged, pressing the door pad. The metal slab slid away with a hiss.

Querl: Having followed the other all the way to Stan's room, he placed his pile down on the ground, taking off the pet to put it beside his collection. Moving to stand on the sturdy books, he stood on his tippy-toes and leaned towards Naen, momentarily pressing his lips to his cheek. Upon finishing that display, he stepped off of the books and held them back in his arms before entering the room, expecting the creature to follow him.

Stan: Naen Remained in the doorway for a moment more, hand tracing his cheek with wide eyes. Moll stood, too, blinking slowly at the bearded man before padding after the boy. "Uh...Goodnight!" The man called faintly, slowly turning and entering his own quarters. Hissing, the door closed behind them automatically. Fairly simple in design, a work desk took up little space in the fairly sized room. Various knick-knacks were laid out neatly on a bedside table; photos and a small luminescent device. A large bed lay in the corner of the room, the Captain asleep under the covers.

Querl: Moving over to the work desk and put the books down there. Looking over to Stan to make sure he had not awoken him, he opened up the first book and, like before, finished it in a matter of minutes. Looking back at the captain and then down at Moll, he gave the creature a small pat on the head before absorbing the contents of another book. Querl repeated this process a number of times, until he had complete knowledge on human anatomy and basic to intermediate procedures as well as diseases/cures. Looking to the star charts, it took only seconds to finish the few ones he had been given. With this accomplished, he gently lifted the pet, his arms wrapped around its chest, before walking to the bed. Lying down above the covers, on the opposite end to the captain, he held Moll close to himself as he instantly lost conscious.

Stan: Stirring, the lanky man turned on his side, eyes fluttering open. His glasses set on the table beside the bed, on the opposite end. Though his eyes were far from perfect, it didn't take 20/20 vision to guess it was Querl laying next to him, stiff in his sleep. Moll droned on contently, kneading the boy's jumpsuit in its near-sleep state. The man looked on for a while, thoughts forming and evaporating in his foggy mind. Falling again into the dark grip of sleep, the two were let with only their dreams.

Querl: Throughout the night, Querl held the small creature like a child would hold onto a teddy bear. Although its kneading would normally wake up someone who had yet to reach their REM cycle, the green boy remained perfectly asleep, his soft intake and output of breath quieting down even more as time went on. As time drifted away, on a planet somewhere a burning celestial object would slowly rise over a horizon, ushering in a new day. So it cane to pass, at exactly 07:00 hours, Querl's body bolted upright, his eyes awake. Blinking momentarily, he looked at the creature in his arms and then at Stan. "Captain, it is time to wake up."

Stan: Moll wriggled incessantly as the Coulon burst from sleep, slipping all six legs out from Querl's grip with a yowl. The creature smoothed its quills, pausing to point a few eyes towards the boy. Easily forgiving, the spiny thing leapt back into his lap, tongue sticking out around its teeth. Stan grumbled, turning over in his grogginess with a frown. "Five more minuets..." He groaned, pulling up the covers. All five of Moll's deep hued eyes rolled at the Captain, laying its head down over Querl's lap.

Querl: Putting a hand on the creatures head, Querl gently massaged it, "I apologise for taking you out of your unconsciousness," he murmured sincerely, looking back into the creatures eyes. After a few moments, he nodded and turned to the captain, "Do you require Step 1 of the Coulon wake up programme, Captain?" he queried, before looking back at the creature in his arms, "Fortunately, you are awake now, so do not require it."

Stan: Moll nuzzled into the boy's hand, all forgiven. "Mmh," He finally sat up, cupping his hands around his face and groaning into them. "Wake up program?" Stan turned, regarding the boy with squinted eyes- both due to grogginess and poor vision. The lanky man fought a small inner battle, willing himself not to flop back into bed. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, Stan rolled his neck with a sigh, bones clicking satisfactorily.

Querl: "Yes, it is one that either surprises the person into wakefulness or leads them into wakefulness..." Querl intoned before he softly lifted the pet off of his lap and placed him on the spot opposite Stan. Getting onto his knees, he crawled over to his captain. Putting his rather smooth, but coke hands onto the others cheeks, he then said, "Let me demonstrate, Stage one for you." Without hesitation, he leaned forwards and pressed his soft, dry and oddly warm lips to the Stan's. It wasn't passioned or impassioned, it was more of a determined with a tinge of curiosity

Stan: Molls chittered, resettling on the bed quickly. One thing was for certain to the man- the 'Wake up program' was effective. His sleepy eyes flew open, gripping the bed covers as he found himself lip-to-lip with the Coulon. Unsure what to do, moreso what he wanted to do opposed to what the man knew he should do. Frozen for a beat, he leaned away from Querl, licking his lips with uncertainty. "Very effective," Was all he could sputter out, face tinged red.

Querl: "I did believe it would be, however, stage two all the way through to ten are more effective, if a little time costly," Querl responded, only a slight green tinge to his cheeks, as he crawled backwards. Getting off of the bed, he looked at his jumpsuit and then over at his captain, "Do you have suitably sized clothing? Although this jumpsuit is ideal for my physique, it does require cleaning and I do too... Your species still relies on pressurised, boiled water in order to clean themselves, correct?" he questioned, scanning the room, pondering if he had a personal shower.

Stan: He gathered a vague conclusion to what the final steps of the procedure were, stumbling out of the bed haphazardly. "Will this do for now?" Pulling off his sleeping shirt, Stan offered it to the boy. There were many things that bothered and embarrassed the Captain, ironically shedding clothing did not. "Zoroe might have something more fitting. We'll get your things of your own at the next drop-off," The man shrugged, holding the clothing out to him. "I'll show you where the bathingroom is. We've actually got a pretty nice jerry-rigged system going on. Reprocesses water for quite a while, enough for trips through deep space," Stan mused aloud. If he just kept talking, maybe he could overcome the cherry blossoming that refused to leave his face.

Querl: "The shirt is too long for it to be considered so on me. For the moment, it will do as a dress," The Coulon responded as he put the other's shirt over his arm. Looking to the bathroom, he looked back at Stan, "Its inefficient and a waste of ship resources. I will make a laser cleaner from the obsolete technology I can scavenge from the next drop-off," he stated before he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Turning on the shower, he unzipped his jumpsuit before shrugging out of it, making sure to fold it up and placed it on the toilet. That left him in a pair of black, papery underwear which he took off and placed with the dress above his jumpsuit. Entering the shower, he quickly cleaned himself, using what cleaning equipment there was to his advantage. After twenty minutes, the Coulon emerged from the bathroom, the dress like shirt going down to his knees, his smooth green legs on display as he looked at his captain. "Now, it is time for nutrients."

Stan: Stan quickly dressed himself in his day clothes, simple and comfortable. There was no one to negotiate deals with, or buyers to impress. On their time through trips in space, most of the ship's inhabitants valued function over fashion. Running a brush through his shaggy hair, the man sighed. It flopped down into place, unnegotiable. "Well, maybe I like water. Its...relaxing," He argued light-heartedly, gaze never wandering. "You'll be wanting your ham and whiskey? We have more than whiskey, too,"

Querl: "Hmm... Although it is hopelessly ineffective and inefficient, using water to clean one's self is beneficial if it does so. However, I am still going to construct the laser cleaner," Querl spoke, mostly to himself as he smoothed out his hair, looking somewhat shaggy but perfectly ordered at the same time. "If you were to have medicinal ethanol or methanol, it would be a significant improvement, but for now whiskey will do," he explained, as he went to the door and opened it. "Tomorrow, will you require another level 1 wake-up program, or must I use level 2?"

Stan: "Fair enough," The captain shrugged, rinsing his face in the sink quickly. "I'll put it on my list," Stan pulled a similar device to the one Querl had been given, tapping in the request to an ever-present list. Yawning, he followed Querl out of the door. Silent in thought, he ran a hand along his jaw. "Are you proposing this because you'd want to? Or because you feel it's a duty you have?" He asked bluntly, strategic in his words. The man led Querl down to the living hall, the smell of food already filling the corridor.

Querl: "I found it acceptable. I believe the term you would use is that it being my duty is 'just a benefit'." Querl stated as he followed Stan to the dining area. "Did you find the level one wake-up program acceptable?" he queried softly, looking up at him with a soft blush.

Stan: The man stopped just outside the expansive room, turning to look at the boy. "Yes. I just...don't want you to feel pressured. You have a collar around your neck, yes, but I'm not going to let anyone treat you like that anymore," Stan explained quietly, lowering his eyes to him. "Let's get some breakfast, hm?" He smiled, lingering for a moment. He wanted to do something, give him a hug, even. It could be easily seen as condescending. 'Normal' actions were immediately translated into dominance and demands from a creature of larger size. That was a good thing when it came to deals but it wasn't fulfilling. Still, he ducked into the room, finding Zoroe already up and preparing food.

Querl: "I have always been treated like I am now. The collar no longer makes the difference," the green skinned alien stated indifferently as he walked past Stan and entered the room. Stan was once again acting in a way irregular and contradicting the nature of humanity. Walking over to Zoroe, he looked up at her, "You pilot the ship. After breakfast, I require viewing of the cock-pit and your piloting expertise," he stated, his pupils contracting almost impossibly small, the purple covering his entire eye.

Stan: Stan frowned at his response, thumbing the hem of his shirt thoughtfully. He sat on one of the red sofas, leaning over the back with a groan. Mornings and him did not agree. Moll had already found its way to the main living hall, napping on the ceiling contently. Zoroe paused in her cooking, putting a hand to her hip which held a metal spatula. "Of couse, faoafaiy. Your food is on the table," She gestured with the cooking utensil to a plated slab of ham upon the wooden table. "Let me know if you need anymore, iyos?"

Querl: Nodding at her, Querl took a few steps towards the table before abruptly stopping. "Thank you, N'koo," he replied, the name being quite a lot in the throat. After trying out the 'nick-name' idea that Zoroe has done for him, he moved to the table and took his seat, glad to see that the meat was raw. Picking it up in his bare hand, he shoved it into his mouth and swallowed like before. Upon doing so, he turned to Stan, "Do you have pure Ethanol then or is whiskey still my means of rehydration?"

Stan: Zoroe found herself smiling, genuinely, humming as she turned off the cooker. Setting three plates of blue meats and various produce on the table, she took a seat herself. Stan stood, smoothing his plain shirt by force of habit. "We might have a bit in storage. Anything else-" Making his way to the door, he was cut off as Naen stumbled into the room, drunk in his partial-consciousness. "And if you thought I was slow in the mornings," The captain rolled his eyes, smiling as he helped the man up. The bearded man swatted at Stan, half-awake and mumbling as he helped him to the table. "Eat. I made food," Zoroe commanded, slicing through her meal as she did so.

Querl: Looking over at Naen, "He appears to require level one wake-up program, Captain. Should I administer it?" he asked him. If it had been the day before, he would have initiated it without a second thought, but now that he was his captain's, he would require permission to apply it on a senior officer.

Stan: Stan tapped his fingers against his thigh, a nervous tick. What was wrong with him? The man's face darkened as he sorted through his mind. "If you want to, yes. He's normally like this in the mornings, though," He quipped, shrugging passively. Naen seemed to perk up, grabbing his fork sleepily.

Querl: "As chief navigator, it would be good for him to be properly aware as soon as possible," The Coulon stated as he crawled into the lap of the man beside him. Being perpendicular to him would allow for easier entryway. Gently tilting the other's face down he leaned forwards and kissed him.

Stan: He pinned down the boiling feeling in the pit of his gut. Jealousy. That's what it was. Stan shoved such selfish notions away, but he couldn't bring himself to look. Naen was indeed, quickly awake. Awake enough to turn the kiss into a passionate one, wrapping an arm around the boy. "That's enough," The captain growled deeply, grabbing Naen by the scruff off his shirt and hauling him out of the chair. The scraggily bearded man bore only a skittish apologetic grin, throwing his arms up in defeat as he was held in midair. "Sorry?"

Querl: What Stan did was very unfortunate for Querl as he was still on Naen's lap when the other was lifted up. Due to his mild surprise of being kissed back, he didn't stop himself when he fell backwards. A small scream was all that came out, before the back of his head hit the table with a CRAAACK. The scream stopped abruptly before he hit the floor in a limp mess, his chest having stopped it's usual rising and falling due to shock, a small puddle of dark green blood forming beneath his head.

Stan: "STAN!" Zoroe was the first to shout, out of her seat and over to the boy before her chair clattered to the floor. "Let me go!" Naen struggled frantically, though it was not necessary as the Captain all but dropped him in shock. He rushed to the boy's side, elevating his head immediately in effort to slow the blood flow. "Get my med kit! Now!" He yelled, moving the boy over to a couch. Zoroe nodded, out of the room and back with a red case in record time. Her face was hard as she handed him the supplies, though her pinched brows betrayed the woman's stoic composure. "Phas, I wish I had gotten him that cable sooner," Naen whispered, doing his best with his general knowledge of such a variety of species.

Querl: The young boy remained limp in their arms as he was moved to the sofa, a viscous green liquid continuing to spill from his head. After a few moments, all three of the mechanical holes lit up, going bright red with heat, before suddenly going back to grey as Querl's body spasmed upwards as if he had been shocked. Other then that, he remained perfectly limp, his holes beginning to redden again, but seemed to not have enough power to do it again.

Stan: Zoroe helped elevate the boy, putting pillows behind his back. Naen worked quickly, dabbing at the green blood gently. Fishing through his bag, the bearded man procured a jar filled with a purple salve. He dipped his fingers into the jar, carefully rubbing the cream over the wound. "This should stop the bleeding," Naen sighed, wiping his forehead. "I...don't know what else I can do,"

Querl: The blood began to slow down, however, his face had gone a pale vermilion at this point. Even after his shock, his chest remained in place, no longer breathing in and out.

Stan: Stan looked over the crew, looming over the sofa with apprehension. Gingerly, he placed a hand over Querl's chest, frowning. "Naen...he's not breathing," The captain frowned, looking to the medic. "I know. Don't get mad," Naen nodded, leaning over the boy. He breathed deeply into Querl, placing his hand over his chest and pulsing rhythmically. He continued the process, pausing every cycle to check for breath.

Querl: After a few cycles of Naen's ministrations, Querl gasped loudly as he breathed in, his chest beginning to rise and fall rhythmically. His eyes remained closed and consciousness seemed to allude him, but for the moment he appeared to be out of the danger zone. His face was still quite pale due to blood loss, but that was natural for the moment.

Stan: The room seemed to let out a sighed of relief. "What now?" Zoroe questioned, looking up from her seated position on the floor. "Stan. Get him something to drink, will you?" Naen stood, brushing himself off. The lanky man only nodded, walking out of the room in a rush. He returned momentarily, wiping his eyes. "Here. Found some Ethanol," Stan handed Naen the jug. The medic quickly uncorked the bottle, carefully pouring the liquid past Querl's lips in small doses. Moll launched from the ceiling, landing gracefully beside the boy and nuzzling into his side.

Querl: After about 10 minutes, the small alien slowly opened his eyes, looking around at the group tiredly. Unlike his usual neutral face, he looked pained. Slowly leaned his head up, he put his hand on the wound inquizzitively, scrunching his eyes in pain before pulling away. "I am confused. Why am I in my state?" he asked, his usual analytical eyes, looking blearily at Moll.

Stan: "Don't touch it," Naen warned, leading him to relax against the pillow again. Stan looked away, avoiding eye contact with the group. "It was my fault," He said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. "I shouldn't have...acted so brashly," Zoroe turned away from the captain, frowning. It was Naen's turn to frown, standing. "You're not the only one. I shouldn't have kissed him like that. I just thought..." He smacked his forehead, groaning, "Well, I wasn't thinking,"

Querl: Blearily looking back at them all in confusion, he turned his head to look at Moll. "What situation put in this state?" he asked, his voice soft and weak before looking towards Zoroe, "Need to be charged. Where's the wires?" he asked, eyes unable to focus properly on her, Zoroe coming off as blurry.

Stan: "Shh, faoafaiy," Zoroe soothed, running a hand over his cheek. "Naen. What kind of wires?" She asked, voice low and stern. "Something compatible with those," He gestured to the metal triad over the boy's forehead. "I will make it work. Bring him to the console room," The pilot did not wait for any response, out of the room and down the hallway beforehand. "Stan. Carry him for me. I have to take my med kit," The bearded man took his leave as well, jogging down to the console room urgently. Swallowing nervously, the lanky man carefully gathered Querl into his arms. He realized the irony in the situation, mindful of his injuries as he walked smoothly down the hall. Not even a day before he had been carrying him in the same way, but due to very different circumstances.

Querl: Querl remained limp in Stan's , his head thankfully propped up as his unclear eyes stared at Stan. He had not much choice as to where he should look, so he tried to focus on the human's face, but only achieved a small headache. Letting out a soft groan, he closed his eyes and leaned into Stan's touch, finding it oddly calming at this moment in time. "I am in pain... Why am I in pain? I do not remember what occurred. I remember... Level one wake-up with you, then blank..." he murmured, finding it oddly uncomfortable to talk now, almost painful to speak. Stopping that, he just lay there.

Stan: Stan only held the Coulon closer, fighting down salty tears that refused to leave him. "You...gave Naen a 'wake up' kiss. He started forcing himself on you. Didn't even bother to ask," He muttered, turning a corner. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I picked him out of his chair. You fell," He had seen enough horrors, as did his crew, to steel him from much remorse. This was different. Querl had been hurt and it was his fault. Taking a deep breath, the man entered the console room. Naen and Zoroe stood, standing solemnly as they pieced together a wiring system. "This should work," Zoroe stated simply, motioning the two over.

Querl: Looking at him, he frowned softly his vision getting steadily worse. Entering the room, he tried to look at the others but all he saw was a jumple of colours and lines. Blinking slightly, he waited for the charge. He still couldn't remember the incident clearly, but from the details he received, his Captain had acted in concern even if it did cause harm. Although, getting kissed or forced upon wasn't attack worthy. If he were to be being attacked then he would have appreciated it more. Forcing himself to talk through the pain, he he shakily lifted his hand up and pointed at his three holes, "Plug me in."

Stan: Stan nodded kneeling beside the pilot and medic but refusing to let the boy lay on the hard floor. Acting quickly, Zoroe plugged the wires into the boy's head. The room was silent, the air heavy. "How do you feel, faoafiy?" The red woman asked quietly as she ran over the wiring.

Querl: His eyes quickly closed, his whole body going completely rigid for a few moments before going back to being limp. The ship then began to move forwards, slowly gathering speed. The lights in the cock pit began to flicker, various sensors flashing madly, before a voice came over the intercom, "I am fine, D'konn. I have fully integrated with the ship, as my organic body repairs itself with the help of my charging synthetic half." The doors to the cock pit suddenly sprang open, before shutting with a loud bang.

Stan: Stan exchanged an uncertain look with the pilot, to which the woman shrugged her shoulders, slumping in an odd feeling of relief. Naen came to sit on the floor, joining the group. "How long do you think it will take you to...recharge?" The bearded man queried, looking over the Coulon's form with a sigh. Zoroe jumped as the doors slammed loudly, grabbing Naen's leg in stress reflex. "What are you doing?" The woman asked, getting up to take a look at her scanners.

Querl: The scanners all went dead, the lights dimming slightly. "I have turned off unnecessary functions in the cock pit so that I can charge faster. I will be fully charged in one hour and twenty-three minutes," the intercom replied, the ship taking a smooth turn, his mind actively controlling the ship to go to the closest space port. "If the ship acts erratically, it is because I am unfamiliar with the primitive controls. I will have it mapped in approximately ten minutes," he responded, the sound of a nearby toilet flushing echoing through the ship. "You can return to breakfast, I am safe here."

Stan: Zoroe snickered, full on laughing for a moment. "Oh...You had me worried," The woman rubbed at her temples, exhaling a breath of steam as she cooled down. Standing, Naen ran a hand through his hair. "I need more caffeine to deal with this morning," The man half-laughed, half-groaned as he walked out of the door. "I'll catch up. Go ahead and eat," Stan motioned to the door with his head, careful not to jostle Querl. Patting the man's shoulder, Zoroe eventually left. Stan leaned against the ship's wall, gazing down at the limp body in his arms. He closed his eyes, silent.

Querl: The temperature in the room began to slowly drop, going below 15 degrees Celsius. "Captain, I recommend you leave the room. I am going to alter the conditions to the point that it would be inhospitale for your species," the voice stated, the cockpit door opening for him to leave. In the kitchen area, the coffee machine was already on, about half way through heating the water for their coffee.

Stan: The lanky man looked between the open door and Querl's body. "I think I'll be okay," He breathed deeply of the chilly air, exhaling slowly. Knowing he couldn't withstand the cold as well as some, he was perhaps just stubborn. Angling his shoulders against the wall, he cradled the boy gently. "I'll sleep through it," Shuddering, Stan yawned, breath visible. "Doesn't bother me as much as you might think,"

Querl: "Its not the temperature. I am going to decrease the oxygen to 3.5%, which is below your living standards. As before, I suggest you leave now and have breakfast," The voice replied as the temperature continued to decrease, going to just above freezing point. "Your body is incapable of staying in this room for a given peried of time."

Stan: Sighing, Stan stood slowly. "Guess I can't argue with that," He kneeled to the floor, gently propping Querl up against the wall. "How's that?" At this point he was mainly speaking to himself. The lanky man looked on for a moment more, begrudgingly leaving the console room. Walking at turtles pace, he made his way to the living quarters. Naen was tucking into his fourth cup of liquid adrenaline, Moll treading in circles around his chair. Zoroe laid out on the sofa, flipping through a foreign book with little interest. She sat up as he entered, setting the book aside. "How is he?"

Querl: "I am fine, D'karr," A voice over the intercom stated, the lights above the table getting a little dimmer. "I have control of the onboard sensors and atmospheric controls. You can still verbally communicate with me."

Stan: The woman jumped, laughing nervously. "This is so strange," Zoroe mumbled to herself, flipping through the book again. "How are you feeling then, faoafiy?" She spoke a little louder than normal, feeling odd talking to the open air rather than the boy himself. Stan finally succumbed to the empty feeling in his stomach, thanking Zoroe for the meal before taking his first bite. Naen looked up from his cup, face contorted. "Sorry," He said quietly, gazing back into the cup. "You should apologize to Querl, not me. And...I shouldn't have over-reacted; it's my fault overall."

Querl: "You need not speak louder. I can hear the quietest things in this room. If you were to yell out, I would still be able to hear a pin drop," Querl explained, the lights actually descending towards her in-order to light the book better. The light over Naen grew brighter, as if Querl had turned his attention to him, "No-one needs to apologise. I have seen what had happened via the security feed. Captain, you believed that Naen was 'forcing' me. However, it was only surprising not anger inducing. I am glad you seemed to defend me, but I think Naen should have explained before he did what he did and that the Captain should have acted less rashly."

Stan: "Ah, thank you," Zoroe read through her book quietly, swallowing down her uncertainty. Moll chittered curiously at Querl's voice, crawling up the wall in effort to find the source of the words. Naen leaned back in his chair, finishing off his cup. Both of the men nodded, faces serious. Stan removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know," He sighed, repeatedly folding and unfolding the frames. Zoroe paused in her light reading, looking up to frown at the man.

Querl: "...We will be be landing at Omega 178 in exactly two hours, fifty-two minutes and ten seconds. As both the Captain and Naen are currently at odds with one another, I believe it is in your culture to pair you two up to get past your differences. If so, I will require Zoroe's assistance in finding subsitutes for my species' superior technology so that I can improve upon your ship, as well as help selecting appropriate clothing," Querl suggested, the camera's in the room all turning to focus on the small pet. "Moll, move towards the sink area, I can simulate stroking your back there."

Stan: Naen began speak, but was quickly cut off by Zoroe. She set aside the book, joining the two at the table. "Faoafiy. They are not children. These are grown men," Brushing her hair out of her face, the woman attempted to speak tactfully, despite her blunt nature. "I will help you with those tasks. Captain and Naen can and will work together," It almost sounded like a threat, as she gave the pair a pointed look, "We fight. We dispute. We forgive and move on," It was true, there was often small spats between crewmates. Sharing space with anyone overtime could be taxing. Moll cautiously moved towards the designated area, quills bristled as it approached slowly.

Querl: "K'dorr, I will aim to apply that notion to my thought processes next time. However, I am still trying to understand something. That is a dual reason with which I require your services without the Captain or Naen's perceiving our conversation," Querl stated to the room, all but two of the camera's focusing on her. The other two looked st the small creature. The wire-y hose which was used for drinking water, began to move as if it were alive. It moved towards Moll and hesitantly moved along its back.

Stan: The woman posed a hand under her chin, weighing her thoughts. "Alright. We will go surface-side together," Nodding, Zoroe returned the camera's gaze, only slightly unnerved talking to an inhabited ship. "Unless you need to speak sooner?" She added, leaning forwards in her seat. Uneasy, Naen looked to the Captain for support, the lanky man shrugging in response. "I don't see why they couldn't go alone. Zoroe knows how to handle herself," This was hard fact, evolving from years having known the woman. The spiny creature yowled, batting at the hose in fright. It skittered up the wall, spines twitching.


	5. 4,227 bottles of beer on the wall

**( *_ * Starrrrrrrrrrrry EYED!)**

Querl: "No, for now I am fine not to converse," Querl stated, as one camera chose to aim itself as Naen. "As requested when I was passed out, I have uploaded schematics, procedures and the DNA sequence of myself, in order to help you should it happen again." After that, all camera looked to Moll, an almost sad him emanating from the ship at the creatures reaction. The hose moved upwards and waved at the creature to come closer.

Stan: Running her hand along her jawline, she nodded curtly and returned her hands to her lap. "Alright faoafiy. Let me know if you need anything else," Zoroe concluded, smoothi ng her pants as she adjusted. Naen chuckled with no humor, crossing his arms with hunched shoulders. "Thanks. I'm glad I managed to patch you up at all," The man drew a breath, dragging a hand through his scraggily beard. "Hopefully, I won't have to use that information anytime soon. I'll add it to my reading, though," Moll growled lowly, hunching down and clicking its pinchers. Stan stood slowly, reaching up for the animal. Soothing the creature, he brought it near the intended contact. Moll hung limply in his grip, yowling passively.

Querl: "That is an acceptable response Naen. While I remain incapacitated, I will copy all files into my biological systems. That includes all private files as well as three million, two-hundred and twenty six thousand, one hundred and twenty-two point five nine six hours of recordings. Is that allowed?" the voice inquired, the ship swerving softly in space, correcting it's course slightly. The hose like device slowly moved towards moll, gently rubbing against its head. "Its okay Moll, this water port will not harm you," Querl stated, his voice taking on a caring time, one which he had yet to use among the rest of the crew.

Stan: "That depends. Define private?" Stan finally spoke up, having remained silent for most of the ongoing conversations. The lanky man ran his thumb behind the creature's ears along with Querl. "I'll allow the video footage; I don't see an issue with that," Chittering quietly, Moll slowly relaxed, allowing the hose to traverse its head. Zoroe and Naen exchanged looks, not sold on the idea of someone they had known for a little over a day having that kind of access.

Querl: "Private files include biological profiles on all crew members; ship logs; All 'holidays' celebrated by each crewmember; the financial statistics of this ship & ship layout," Querl responded over the speaker, only one camera focusing on Moll, the other ones having recorded the exchange of looks from the two non-humans. "Am I allowed to ccommence download?" he queeired, the hose gently rbbing small circles into the small creature's head.

Stan: The captain waited for his medic and pilot's response, gazing at them through his glasses expectantly. Zoroe nodded slowly, Naen throwing his arms up in an exaggerated shrug. "Alright, Querl. Go ahead," Though the crew's consent was given it was given apprehensively. There was nothing that needed to be hidden that the boy would not eventually find out on his own. "Feel free to ask questions as you look through the files," Zoroe added, giving the lanky man a wry look, smirking.

Querl: The ship suddenly went completely dark, the thrusters shutting off as they drifted through space. This continued for about thirty seconds before the lights flashed on madly, as if they were in a rave and the thrusters went full force, causing the people inside to noticeably feel it. "10001000101111000000110 101011110001110000111100 0011!" erupted over the speakers, a mad sequence of cold, calculated numbers, the voice seeming to be Querl, buy not him at the same time.

Stan: Zoroe clung to her seat, teeth grit with wide yellow eyes. "What's happening!?" Naen shouted over the outburst, glancing around the room frantically through the flashing lights. The spiny creature immediately tensed, Stan sinking to a knee as the ship propelled forwards. The man closed his eyes for a moment as Moll clawed at him, digging its talons through his skin in fright. He hushed the little bristle of thorns, moving to sit on the ship floor between Naen and Zoroe. "Faoafiy! What is wrong?" The woman called, favoring latching on to Stan's arm instead of the table. Naen had done similar, only a little indignant at clinging to the larger man in the movement of the ship.

Querl: The voices fell on death ears, as the ship took a huge curve, causing the inhabitants of the ship to feel momentum pushing them all to the left. "01011100000101001." The lights returned to their usual state and the ship slowdmed down, the cameras moving wildly instead, as if frantic. "There was a computer Virus on board..." Querl's usual voice coming out as if he were breathless, "I tried to assimilate it and it ended quite disastrously. Are you uninjured?" he queried, the camera's finally focusing on all of them.

Stan: Stan braced himself against the floor, keeping his comrades from skidding across the ship as it took a sharp turn. Moll shook in the man's arms, Zoroe trying to soothe the creature quietly in foreign tongue. "We're alright; few bandages and it's fine," Naen looked himself and the others over, quickly assessing for injury. "What about you?" Stan was quick to ask, looking up to one of the many cameras.

Querl: "The doors to the medbay are open; I'll make sure to stop the download until you have finished," Querl responded, keenly ignoring the question as a number of doors around the ship opened up, granting them passage to the medical centre. However, the doors leading to the cockpit were sealed, so that they couldn't enter.

Stan: Standing slowly, the lanky man allow Zoroe to take Moll from his arms gently, cradling the thing. "I'm fine. He didn't bite. You two go ahead and get yourselves fixed up," He said softly to the woman, jerking his head in the door's direction. Naen opened his mouth to dispute, but closed it knowing he would not change the man's mind. "Fine. But I'm bringing back some salve for those cuts," The bearded man huffed, defeated but determined. The pair left the room, knowing their way but apprehensive in the unfamiliar circumstances. "Talk to me, Querl. What's wrong?" He sounded, for once, like a Captain, voice authoritative and smooth.

Querl: "Nothing is wwwwwwwwwwwrong, I am-I am- I am, func-func-functiong adequately," he responded, his voice distorted as the door closed, leaving Stan alone in the room. "Almo-Almost fully recharged. Ship on course corr-corr-correct in three, two, wah-wah-wah- one." The ship gracefully turned, the thrusters stopping altogether. "We-we-we havsle landed.." the voice said, getting lower and lower before going out altogether.

Stan: "Kres," He cursed under his breath, brows furrowing. "Lying will not help," The man adjusted his glasses, unsure if Querl would even hear him. Stan wasted no time mucking about the room, walking purposefully to the door. Unsure if the door was even still manually functional, he pressed his hand over the door pad regardless, crossing his fingers- something he had learned from his father on Earth.

Querl: After a few moments the door jutted upwards, about halfway, before stopping. The cold of the room seaped out, while the air of the room that Stan was in sealed in. Lying in the pilots seat was Querl, two of the three wires attached to his head having rips in them, a few wires even poking out. "Sys-system func-func..." was the only response to him, before the third wire seemed to burn out, a few stray wires visible now.

Stan: Ducking under the door, he quickly made his was through the ship, pausing for a beat before the pilot room doors. He did not stop to look for the rest of the crew, knowing they would be alright on their own. "Querl?" He called, pressing the large door's entry panel frantically.

Querl: After a few moments, the door opened up normally and inside lay Querl who had ripped out the wires at this point, taking in deep breaths as he lay in the chair. "...Cap...Captain?"

Stan: The lanky man all but burst into the room, rushing to the boy's side. "I'm here," He hushed, crouching beside him. Hovering, he didn't know what to with his hands, reaching out to him and thinking better of touching him. "What can I do?" Stan muttered, gently laying his hand over Querl's.

Querl: Looking around, his eyes finally focused on Stan, finally catching his breath back. "Nothing, Captain... The wires were not as durable as I thought and almost resulted in my consciousness being ripped in two," he responded, looking towards there hands. "Captain, why are you touching my hand so? You haven't done that to anyone on the ship so far."

Stan: He took the information grimly, eyes inscrutable behind his glasses. "I'm...worried, about you. Can you walk?" Stan asked carefully, slowly uncurling his frame to stand. As he stood, his hand hesitantly left Querl's. "We should find Naen. They're probably still in the sick bay," Quickly shifting gears, he went through a check-list in his mind. Organizing his thoughts was calming; a calm captain is a good captain.

Querl: Looking down at his legs, he then looked up at Stan, "No, I cannot... I require you to hold me again," he stated, a noticeable green blush overcoming his face. "The ship has docked, so there is no more point in being here, let's go..." he murmured, lifting his arms up, as if he were going to wrap them around Stan's neck.

Stan: Stan looked over the boy, deciding first thing on his list was to have Naen check him for an internal damage. Spotting Querl's seldom flushed face, he paused in scooping him into his arms. "I don't mind. Nothing to be embarrassed over," Allowing Querl to snake his arms around his neck, he wove an arm under the boy, resting his left hand on the small of his back. "This okay?"

Querl: "You don't understand, because it is something to be embarrassed over in my culture. It is a display of utter love to us. When we are damaged, we are dragged to the medical wing and repaired. Only ones that you love, do you carry like so..." he murmured, looking down towards his chest, blushing even brighter after explaining everything to him.

Stan: It was the tall man's turn to blush, a heat spreading across his ears. He stared and tired to swallow his heart, straightening his posture. "Ah...I'm sorry to embarrass you, then," Picking up his pace, the man rushed out of the console room, padding through the corridors with urgency. "This whole mess is my fault. I'm sorry for...acting out. It got you hurt; I don't know what's wrong with me," Stan glanced often at the boy, frowning. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. Though he called Naen for what he was- a pervert- he felt little better than that. An overgrown possessive thing born of a bad mix of genetics. The man gnawed his lip, grinding his teeth as he fell into darker thoughts.

Querl: "I have a few theories, although I require D'karr to say if they have any basis in reality," Querl murmured, slowly leaning into Stan's body, seemingly getting comfortable in the position that he was in, but still held the green blush, "Although, I do suggest you get brain scanned in-case you have something chemically wrong with you."

Stan: Stan startled out of his train of thought, not having expected a response- it should have been expected, with the Coulon's nature. He quirked a brow at the boy, unsure as he leaned into him. "You'll have to tell me those theories of yours later," Chuckling humorlessly, he turned a corner, meeting the rest of the small crew as they sat in the medical bay. Naen had just finished applying a wrap around Zoroe's abdomen, bruising having bloomed on her ribcage as they had been tossed about the ship briefly. Moll quickly approached the pair, weaving around Stan's feet in circles. Zoroe sat up immediately, swatting at the medic's hands. "Faofaiy, you are back,"

Querl: "Indeed...I apologise for damaging you. The attack of the virus as well as the overheated circuits caused me to malfunction," He explained, blushing even darker now thanks to them witnessing him in this position. Looking down, he noticed Moll and instantly smiled softly, dangling his arm, trying to reach for the creature with his small arms, "Don't worry about me... My spine is merely broken at the waist."

Stan: "It is not your fault," The woman stood slowly, freeing the medical bed. Stan was torn between rolling his eyes or looking on in shock at Querl's casual demeanor in the statement. Naen gestured the two closer, already preparing his medical tools. "Lay him on the bed, face down," He instructed, a pen-shaped device in his hand humming as it warmed up. Stan did so, painstakingly careful in his movements. Moll leapt upon the bed, looking into Querl's eyes before pressing its forehead against the boy's and settling down.

Querl: "Wait, what are you doing Naen?" Querl inquired, voice panged with a small amount of worry. Although, seeing Moll close up calmed him, he struggled against them, not wanting them to use their barbaric equipment on him."I don't need you to cut me open. Now that I'm charged, my body can self repair," he explained, thrashing about enough that he fell off the table and onto the floor.

Stan: "It's a bone fuser," Naen explained drolly, powering down the device, "I'm a medic, not a butcher," None the less, Stan began to help the boy to his feet, but opted to simply hold him. "How long will it take for you to repair? We have more mundane things, if you need something like a back brace," The lanky man offered, looking down to him quizzically.

Querl: "It will be repaired in five-point-two-three minutes," Querl stated, legs dangling uselessly, arms wrapped around Stan's own ones. "All I require is to be set down and I'll return to maximum efficiency soon. A back brace is not necessary, it is only my waist that is broken, not my entire spine. It would be pointless."

Stan: Stan looked as if he didn't know what to do with his face, pursing his lips as he set the boy down. Zoroe slipped on her thick jacket, pulling the collar around her shoulders. "In that case, meet me in the cargo bay when you are well," Patting Moll's spiny cranium, she exited the room. Putting away his things, Naen exuded irritation, huffing as he too made his way out of the med bay.

Querl: Seeing that he was now alone with Stan and Moll, Querl waved for the creature to come over, while focusing his eyes on his captain. "Captain, I sense that I bring negative feelings to my crewmates... How do I not?" he asked, moving his gaze to Moll, a smile crowning his face again when he saw the creature.

Stan: Moll circled the Coulon, bounding around him rapidly in excitement. "Guess she thought you'd left," Stan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, the thing settling beside him after cycling around the boy a few times. Setting on the floor, he looked through the doorway for a moment, calculating his next words. "We're all...different, from one another," He began slowly, folding his hands over his lap, "Deeper than genetics. We can form bonds, and understanding beyond that, if the effort is there," The man sent a glance back to Querl, looking back to the doorway. "They're trying. I'm trying. Just...have a little patience,"

Querl: Gently lifting the creature in his arms and resting it on his lap, he began to gently stroke the pet as he listened and observed Stan's speech. "Captain, may I ask for your answer to my hypothesis?" he asked, looking at him seriously now, his smile faded back to neutral, continuing to stroke the creature gently.

Stan: "Soon as you tell me, sure," The man leaned back on his hands, returning his look of seriousness with one that did not match. Moll wriggled delightedly, kneading at the sick bed's sheets.

Querl: "Due to your recent actions, one of the conclusions I have came to is that you are enamored for me. Does that hypothesis have base in reality?" he questioned, his fingers gently moving into the folds of its back and stroking the creature that way.

Stan: Blinking quickly, he drove his gaze away from the other. Stan crossed his arms tightly over his waist, shoulders hunched. "Does it matter?" He answered passively, voice light but empty. "How's your back?"

Querl: "My waist is almost healed, however you did not answer my inquiry. Due to my limited knowledge on your species, I don't know if it is affirmative, due to trying to change the subject or negative, for doing the sake thing..." he muttered.

Stan: "If it counts for anything, yes," Quietly, he spoke, standing slowly. He turned to face the boy, brows pinched. "Zoroe's probably paced a hole in the floor by now," Stan commented, looking at the creature laying across Querl's lap rather than making eye contact.

Querl: "Captain, do you wish to form a bond with me?" the young alien inquired, slowly standing up, lifting Moll with him. "I believe it would be beneficial for both of us. It would also ensure that you don't act unprovoked again."

Stan: Stan's head popped up, glasses slipping down his nose in the movement. He continued to stare, struggling to form coherent words. The moment passed, and doubt set in. "...How would it be beneficial for you? Querl, I'm...not the best kind of person," Elaborating, he gestured to himself, face flushing.

Querl: "So far you have been the most amicable human; you have trusted me with utter control over your vessel & carried me on no less that three occasions. That is not a correct statement about yourself. The benefits for me are, that I can learn more of human intricacies and become your personal concubine," Querl explained rationally, placing Moll on the ground before nearing him, "Do you have any other reasons for not?"

BookmarkStan: "Well, no, I-" He stopped short, frowning. Moll paced around the pair for a moment more, trotting out of the room realizing there was no more attention spare for itself at the time. "Can I...tell you something?" Hesitance laced his voice, crossing his arms with uncertainty. Second thoughts entered his head, and he redirected his focus on the door. "Later, though. Zoroe's patient, but not one to keep waiting long,"

Querl: "Of course, my captain," he replied with a soft nod, before following after the small creature, realising that humans tended to need a long time to make decision. That point was noted down for later.

Stan: Zoroe was, indeed, pacing across the cargo bay floor. A large holstered dagger hung from her hip, paired with a pale laser blaster. "Faofaiy! You are well?" The woman questioned, looking the boy over in concern. Moll followed closely behind, shadowing the Coulon. "Sorry, Moll; you'll be staying behind this trip," She chided, crouching to pat the creature's head.

Querl: "I am functioning adequately," he replied, a noticeably frown on his face at the knowledge that he'd have to Moll-less for the duration of the trip. However, he understood why. Moll wasn't a sentient creature, so could lose itself easily in the unknown world that they had docked at. A sentient creature could easily get lost in it regardless. "D'karr, are you funct-... Are you well?" he inquired, changing his phrasing half-way through so as to make it less 'Coulon' and more '7th level intellect'.

Stan: She raised a brow, lips forming an 'o' as she recalled the fact that a good portion of her ribs were in wraps. "I am fine, it is just a little bruising," It was easy for the woman to forget wounds- an early-developed survival trait. Zoroe wasn't sure what to make of his change in wording, choosing not to comment on it. "Well, lets go then," Striding towards the large bay door, she hit the panel with her fist. The large metal door parted with a slow groan, revealing the busy streets beyond it.

Querl: Eyeing her wrapped ribs, he nodded slightly before walking outwards, into the bustling street with her. He reminded himself, that unlike his species, the didn't come equipped with nanites that can sanitize and fix almost any wound. "D'karr, if you wish, I can create a set of nanites for you?"

Stan: "Nanites?" She echoed, term foreign on her lips. Pausing, Zoroe retrieved a knife from her satchel, holding it out to the boy. "For you. Until we get you equipped, at least," Before they could get even ten feet of the ship, Stan burst out from the cargo door, face flushed. "That...man, where you came from, mentioned you'd get shocked 'if you wander too far', didn't he?" He started sheepishly, Zoroe glanced between the two, "I know you wanted to talk with Zoroe alone, so here," Stan fished what he saw as a torture device out of his pocket, handing it to the smaller alien. "I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier," He grumbled, rolling his eyes at himself as he returned to the ship. Zoroe looked to the boy, confusion evident in her expression.

Querl: "I forgot about that..." Querl murmured a look of shock (pun intended) on his face. He hadn't forgotten anything, ever. How did he forget about something so life threatening. Taking the controller in his hand, he gave it to Zoroe, "As a higher ranked individual, you now control me until we reunite with the Captain," he stated, 78.97% positive that she would not use the device on him. "It controls me slave collar, this button controls the intensity," he began, pointing to the dial button, "and that button executes it."

Stan: "Are you sure? It looked like the Captain was giving it to you, faofaiy," In all honestly, she was honored Querl would put his trust in her. In her logic, dashing the device against the ground would be a satisfactory course of action, save for the unknown consequences. Given the limited factor of their knowledge in the slave collar's inner workings, perhaps it was easiest to literally give the boy his freedom. "Stay close as we move; there's always someone looking for an easy meal ticket," She warned, already evaluating their surroundings.

Querl: "Affirmative," Querl responded as he held the sharp cutting tool in his hand. Other than himself and his slave collar, he had little to no valuables on him. Stan's oversized shirt and his small underpants was the only other thing he had on him, so it would be quite pointless to try and rob him. '"D'karr, I am the lowest ranked individual on the ship. As such, when the captain is not present, you become my new controller until such time as I increase my rank," he explained, following her, his eyes scanning around them constantly. "I believe that stall over there has what I require," he said, pointing past the crowd to a run down looking stall with a bunch of seeming junk piled on top.

Stan: "Why shouldn't you be you own controller?" She questioned earnestly, weaving a path for herself and the boy through the crowd. Silently, the crimson woman greeted the vendor, curtly dipping her head in a nod. Rummaging through the mess, she plucked out a small pair of caramel shaded trousers. "Hm...do you like these any? It would be best to get you pants, first," They were not especially fancy, but looked comfortable, at least.

Querl: Looking at them, he nodded, "Those are acceptable, but not what I had scanned," he muttered cryptically as picked up a picked up a few thing: a two meter by 10 centimeter box full of wires; a few pieces of scrap metal & (oddly) a small back pack. "However, you are correct, I do require clothing as well, could you pick out some more for me, D'karr?"

Stan: The woman threw a side-glance towards the boy as he blatantly ignored her question. "How much for these?" She directly asked the booth's vendor, pointing to the items in Querl's hands. The vendor looked surprised the woman had spoken to her. "You can have those for twenty credits," Zoroe exchanged goods with the vendor, bowing in respect. "There should be clothing more suitable over there," She pointed down the alley, letting the question go for the moment.

Querl: Taking the equipment with him, he followed her closely, looking up at her now. "D'karr, after reviewing the footage, you give that look to those that have wronged you in some fashion. Have I done so?" he inquired, his eyes looking down at his equipment, his calculation going from 78.97% to 69.58%.

Stan: "I am not upset with you, faofaiy, though I would like an answer," She responded, returning Querl's look with soft eyes. The booth had caught her attention, as the vendor himself was smaller and his products reflected his size. It was a bit more put together than the previous stall, clothing hung in an organized manor. "It can get cold in deep space," Zoroe commented, gesturing to a thick furry coat.

Querl: "Indeed, however, it also has no atmosphere, so cold would be the least of your worries," he stated, trying out the 7th level concept known as 'joking'. He had learned a lot from the videos, and that was something that they did. "The trousers are acceptable as is the furry coat. As long as it fits, I do not have any negatives," he responded, looking at the clothing, unable to pick any up due to holding his equipment. "However, I have noticed how dresses have almost no restriction in movement, so those would be preferable."


	6. Time for coo-coo hormones!

(A/N I like pizza, but I hate cheese. Is that weird?)

Stan: Zoroe arched a brow, smirk playing on her lips. "That is true, but with a ship to keep you alive, you have the privilege of freezing when the heater cuts out," She draped the coat over one arm, as she had done with the pants. Shrugging, the woman plucked a few more items, a blue shirt, undergarments, and a pair of boots. "Then pick one out, and I'll hold it," Zoroe insisted, paying for the items and stowing them away in her own bag. Taking the items from Querl's hands, she put what would fit into the backpack, carrying what would not. "That should free up your hands a bit,"

Querl: "Hmm, I suppose it does. However..." He began, before shaking his head abruptly, "I would suggest that you read up on my biological make-up. My species is far more resilient than most others," he said as he looked through the clothing, moving a few out of the way before picking up a dress. It was a rather skimpy looking black dress with a rather big V-line and only went down to his hips, "This one would be very unrestrictive, I choose this one," he stated, offering it to her, "If you allow it."

Stan: She eyed the proposed dress, much humor in her eyes. "Unrestrictive, yes, but Captain might just go into cardiac arrest," Zoroe snickered at the thought, the scene playing out in her mind. "You can keep it, for...special occasions, but you should pick out a few more for everyday wear," She suggested, folding the cloth over her arm. "What about this, faofaiy?" Turning, she picked out a simple maroon dress with long sleeves.

Querl: "That is acceptable... However, I suspect you are joking on this suits ability to kill the captain..." he murmured, eyeing the dress before looking at her, obviously still not used to joking. He then went through and picked up a few more items of clothing: a gray jumpsuit; a few other dresses of different size and pervertedness and a few Hawaiian shorts, "These add a greater level of coverage than merely my undergarments."

Stan: "Yes, I am joking. Partially," Zoroe teased, the lanky man's favoring of the boy obvious to the ship's pilot. Though it was far from a heart attack, she could already see the look on her Captain's face. "Anything else?" The vendor asked as she exchanged currency for the clothing. Zoroe looked to Querl for an answer, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Querl: "This will do adequately, I thank you for assisting me in my selection of clothing," he responded, nodding to her, his face still remaining neutral. "Unless, you require clothing of this size, although I suspect that the answer is negative."

Stan: "No problem," She offered Querl a small, needle-toothed smile. The pilot gave her thanks to the vendor, motioning for the boy to follow. "That should do it for now," The woman nodded to herself, glancing back at the smaller alien as they walked on. "I am glad we did not run into anyone unsavory," Sighing, she held a hand to the hilt of her dagger.

Querl: "I am too, however, now that I have the necessary equipment, this primitive cutlery won't be my only means if defence," he responded as he looked at her. He blinked slightly as he thought of asking a question he had not thought of before, a little frightful at how odd his mind was becoming now. Shaking off his doubts he inquired, "D'karr, have you ever been bonded with someone in the romantic sense?"

Stan: The pilot took a slow breath at the question, pinched brows paired with a wistful smile. "There was a woman, on my home planet. Her name was Ha'oiy," She went on, golden eyes glaring at a suspicious passerby. "Why do you ask?" Zoroe turned her face to look at the boy as they walked on in no particular direction. Under normal circumstances, she would have insisted on returning to the ship, but wanted to give Querl more time to talk.

Querl: "I am curious as to what constitutes a romantic relationship in different cultures. May I ask, how did you differentiate being in one form of a relationship to being in a romantic one?" Querl inquired, just loud enough to be discernable in the croud of people, his eyes scanning over everyone they passed. "And what 'bonding rituals' did you do as a 'couple'?"

Stan: The woman was silent for a moment, thinking over the boy's question. "I have never thought about that...In a way, it comes down to physical relations," She tried rationalizing it, both to herself and the younger alien. "There are things you save for your special person. Your 'Rloao', as Ha'oiy was for me," Zoroe smiled faintly as she mentioned the woman's name, holding a hand to her chest. "We kept one another safe, we slept together, support in times of darkness,"

Querl: Querl tried to absorb that information as well as comprehend what that meant. His 'wake-up' techniques on Naen seemed to cause abnormal patterns in Stan, so those would be only for his captain. He already slept with his captain. Now that he had the parts necessary, he can recreate a useful tool from Coulo and in doing so protect him. "I believe I have the ability to do those things," he said, his eyes moving from the ground to look at her position. "That pose symbolises loss, correct?" he asked, not certain of all the alien body language.

Stan: "Yes. You caught me." Zoroe made light of her pain, willing old tears from her eyes. "She died. So I left," She put it simply, preferring not to spill her pain into the streets. "There is much more to...love, than those things, faofaiy. That is just the best I can do to describe it for you," Laughing, the pilot shrugged the painful memories off her back, looking at the path. "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

Querl: "What kind of creature is Moll?" Querl inquired after a few moments of thought, having found no-data on its biology or history while inside the ship. He had a great deal of joy thanks to its mere presence, so knowing what it is might improve his understanding on why it does so. He didn't interperit her actions, not knowing enough about body language to see that the pain was still there and it wasn't a laughing matter.

Stan: Another question that prompted her to think about something she had not before. "Do you want an honest answer? We have no idea," She laughed at the prospect, taking in a creature they could not put a species to. "She was in need and we had room. There was little debate about bringing Moll in," Though the ship's work could delve into dangerous, borderline illegal jobs, the crew's heart remained tender to those who needed it. "You could ask Naen. I am sure he has some sort of hypothetical chart drawn out," The woman chuckled, knowing the others well.

Querl: "I will do as you suggest. I ask, because I had a creature back home similar to her when I was younger, less intelligent and more emotional. Due to its unuseful nature... I had to remove him," Querl murmured, visibly losing his composure, a noticeable frown on his face and eyes seemingly about to shed tears. "... I do not wish to do so to Moll by giving her something poisonous by accident..." His voice had broke slightly at that point, his mind focusing on those 10 seconds in a loop.

Stan: "Faofaiy..." Zoroe clicked her tongue, wrapping an arm around the boy with out skipping a beat. "Moll is not going anywhere. She is a very...unique creature, but she is hardly fragile. Think of..." The pilot tapped her lips, eyes lighting up as she found a suitable comparison. "Like our Captain. They both have very versatile digestive systems. For example, either could very well take a bite out of you or me, feeling none of the consequences internally. They're designed like that, I think," She went on, wiping a stray tear from the boy's face. A second thought occurred to the woman, face twitching. "If Captain bites you, hit him," Zoroe added sternly, clenching a hand in a mock fist.

Querl: Querl went stock still as she hugged and wiped his tears away. It was a weird, albeit pleasant abnormality but he could not understand the reasoning behind it. He had actually completely ignored the speech, his only thoughts being on why she was doing this and why her voice had gone the way it did. Taking a step back, Querl assumed there was some kind of order in there from what she was doing so he just replied, "Affirmative," wiping away the rest of the tears, glad that they were stopping now.

Stan: The woman arched a brow, concern painted heavily on her face. "Let us get back to the ship. You've have a long couple days," The realization that anything she had said was lost on the boy sunk in, obvious in his expression. Perhaps that was for the best, as she had over spoke regardless. Zoroe carefully led the boy through the thick crowd, keeping closer watch on him in his distressed state.

Querl: He managed to regain his veil of emotionlessness, forcing his mind to the blue prints of his new device, thinking of what iron age tools he would need to use in order to create it. He made sure to keep his eyes forward, passing by everyone with his now blank expression.

Stan: The pair made it back to the ship in a short amount of time, the cargo bay door already open and waiting. "Back so soon?" Naen bantered casually at the woman, losing the mirth in his eyes as the pilot flashed him a distressed look, tilting her head towards the boy. The door closed as they entered, groaning as it always did. Moll slept on the wall of the cargo bay, settling on waiting around for the two to return. "I'll help you carry these up to your room," Zoroe said quietly, already making her way up the grated metal stairs.

Querl: "No, I require that equipment," he stated as he followed her, all bit ripping the bag out of her hand, his other hand to grab the rest of the mechanical equipment. Looking between them, he walked up the stairs, "I will require privacy and ask not to be disturbed, I have complicated tasks to do with your primitive equipment," he stated, a tinge of anger laced in his voice as he made his way up the stairs and made his way to the engineering room.

Stan: Zoroe caught the growl tearing through her throat, breathing deeply as her body temperature rose. Standing empty handed for a moment, she clenched and unclenched her fists. "I have a ship to pilot. Naen," She snapped, tossing the accumulated bag of clothes at the bearded man, "take those to the Captain's quarters, would you?" The woman ran a hand down her face, focusing on literally 'keeping her cool' as she quickly exited to the console room. Naen stood, dazed and confused, exchanging a look with the creature on the wall. "All...right, then,"

Querl: Querl closed off the engine room, taking in a deep breath as he set out all the pieces, the blue print of his mind forming again now that he could see the parts. Managing to find tools near the engine, he began to busily create the device he invisioned. After 10 straight hours, he had not left the engine room.

Stan: There was only the humming of the ship for a while, the other residents of the ship choosing to give him space after the outburst. Hours came and passed, the silence broke. A quiet knock sounded, amplified on the metal of the door.

Querl: "Enter," Querl responded after a few moments, a face protector on his head and laser in the other. He placed the laser on the work station, next to the only other thing on the desk: The back pack. From the outside, it seemed the same, bar from. a small flap in the back now.

Stan: The door slid open, Stan slowly ducking under the frame and into the room. "Brought you something to eat," He stated, holding a glass of alcohol in one hand, a plate with raw meat in the other. The man held a small frown, eyes not slipping from the boy.

Querl: "Acceptable," Querl responded taking both items off of him before returning to his desk, placing them on it. "Thank you for bringing me nutrients. However, for the moment I must concentrate, so would you leave?" he asked, before downing the glass of alcohol.

Stan: Stan stood in the doorway for a moment more, conflicted. "I'll be in our room, if you need me," Sighing, the man decided to stop bothering the Coulon, closing the door behind himself as he left. He found Moll, as always, circling around his legs in hopes for attention. "Come on, little thing," Stan stooped to the creature's level, gently picking it up with a hand around its chest. Leaving the corridor, he checked on his pilot and medic one last time before settling into bed.

Querl: A few hours later and Querl was done with his machine putting on the back pack, he picked up his dirty dishes and walked towards the kitchen, going to the sink to clean the two. Although he shouldn't be bothered by something that had happened 13.52 years ago, the very fact that he had an almost perfect memory caused him to 'feel' as if he were there again, his arms wrapped around the creatures neck, a look of fear and confusion in its eyes. CRACK! Blinking, he realised he had broken the plate whike he scrubbed it.

Stan: A stifled yawn came from the living space doorway, shuffling in the lanky man in loose sleeping shorts and shirt. "I thought you must've still been up," He commented, eyes heavy with lack of sleep. Groggily, his gaze linked between the broken plate in the boy's hands, and his face. Stan frowned, cleaning his glasses on the hem of his shirt before replacing them onto his face. "Don't worry about it," Shrugging it off, he looked into the hallway and back at Querl. "Will talking about it help?"

Querl: Querl continued to look at the plate before looking back at him. "Stan...I require a hug," he said, tears falling from his eyes at this point, his once composed complexion gone as his body shook with sobs. Through his wobbly legs, he ran over to his captain and pressed his face into the other's chest, letting out tears he dare not shed in-front if other Coulons.

Stan: Stan watched Querl's cold demeanor drop like a pin, initially shocked as the boy buried his face in his shirt. Dropping to a knee, he wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him gently as he trembled with tears. "Want to go to our room?" He asked quietly, hoping a space of his own would comfort him- if nothing else, the spiny creature residing on the bed.

Querl: Unable to speak through his torrent of emotion, he nodded into his chest, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He was terrified of what was happening. He was being vulnerable, more vulnerable than he could be with anyone else, even his parents. Somehow though, he suspected that although this was scary, it would be beneficial.

Stan: He took a deep breath, face threatening to show his own emotion as the boy gripped him tightly. Stan slowly pried the Coulon's arms from his sides, picking up the boy as he had done the first time they had 'met'. Leaving the room, his worried gaze did not leave Querl as he opened the door to his-their- quarters. Moll lay asleep on the far end of the bed, stretched out over the sheets. Mindful of his passenger, Stan slid under the bedding with the boy. He stroked his blond hair, focusing on an even breathing pattern as he held him close.

Querl: After about 10 minutes of solid crying, Querl's sobs slowly died down until he was only sniffling. "St-Stan...Pl-Please don't fe-feel ash-ashamed of me," the green skinned boy begged, feeling a modicum of comfort from his head being stroked, the memory of his past deeds being slowly weened out.

Stan: "I'm not, Querl," He reassured, hesitantly planting a kiss on the smaller alien's forehead, in the middle of the triad. "I'm not," Repeating himself, the lanky man laid an arm over the boy, practically curling around him. Moll roused from the sudden movement, padding to the head of the bed and wedging itself between the two. It pawed at Stan's face, all of its six legs invested in the action. "Thanks, Moll," The man grumbled, rubbing circles into Querl's back as his crying slowed.

Querl: Querl continued to gently weep, his body slowly stopping from his sobs. Seeing Moll, he smiled, his mind thinking of the good memories of Aforo, his pet on Coulo. "St-Stan...I-I'm sorry for burd-burdening you with the broken m-me..." he whimpered, his smile fading as he wrapped his arms around him

Stan: Stan hushed the boy, holding him closely. "You're not a burden to me," Reaffirming this, he took his glasses off, tossing them off the bed in no particular direction. "I thought about it, while you were gone," The lanky man's voice was quiet in the dead of night, gravelly with sleep. "Do you...want my answer? What you asked before?"

Querl: "...Aff-Affirmative..." Querl murmured pulling away slightly in order to see the others face, not sure why he did so or why he wanted to view the others face. He was just aware that he wanted to see him when he either confirmed or denied his relationship request.

Stan: Awkwardly, the man fought for words, pursing his lips. "I'd...like to, yeah," Stan returned Querl's gaze, squinting to focus on his face without his glasses. "I have to be honest with you, Querl," He started, adverting his eyes, "I'm not really human- not wholly, anyway. You just kind of assumed; I didn't want to make you feel bad or think differently of me," The same could be said for the ship's pilot and medic, it was not an immediate discovery- and not anything easily masked as the medic constantly pestered the man to 'eat right'. "I could tell you about it, if you want. Let you know what you've gotten into," He made light, uncomfortable with himself.

Querl: Sniffing slightly, the green alien looked at him with a tilted head, a little confused at his preconception that he would treat him differently for being of a race other than human. It mattered little to him what gender, race, species or age his bond-mate would be, but as Stan had accepted Querl's emotional side, Querl would let Stan tell him about himself. "If you wish, Captain, but it will not change my intention on making you my bond mate."

Stan: Stan smiled softly at his words, closing his foggy eyes. "Thank you. Do you know what an Eosdaosr is?" He asked quietly, calculating his words frame by frame. "There isn't a lot of them left, but my father- human father, found one," He explained short-handedly, forcing himself to continue. "In case you didn't already put two-and-two together, my mam is an Eosdaosr. A dying race of huge, carnivorous...monsters," He spat the word, despite his fond early memories with his family on Earth. "I'm just...I don't want to be like them. I don't want you to think I'm like them, that I'd hurt you. I remember telling Zoroe. She'd been on the ship at least a year, then, when I told her- she hit me so hard I saw spots, yelling for Naen 'before I ate her'," He scoffed at the memory, eyelids moving as his rolled his closed eyes. Stan's brows rose, eyes opening and focusing on Querl. "I don't eat people, before you start worrying,"

Querl: Querl's eyebrows creased slightly as he picked on to what Stan was saying, "Captain, you own me. If you wish to eat me, I will offer myself to you. I won't run away or fight back," the Coulon stated as he shuffled over to him and wrapped his arms around his chest, pressing his cheek into the others ribs. "For you I was made and you for I." He closed his eyes, focusing on the heartbeat of the lower intellect beside him. Although he was inferior in a number of ways; he was superior in a number of others, so that is why Stan would be Querl's bond-mate.

Stan: "Nonono," He cooed, frowning deeply as he ran his fingers through Querl's hair. "I'm not going to eat you, for goodness sake," The man found a chuckle, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Think of it like...Well, just because I could do something, doesn't mean I would. Or that I want to," Stan elaborated, realizing he had been rambling. Quiet for a moment, he simply looked down at the green boy, eyes fluttering with exhaustion.

Querl: "I am aware of that," Querl breathed out, looking up at the taller hybrid in the face, "I merely meant, that I am yours to do with as you please,as your bond-mate, I am yours. Now, Captain, go to sleep, you require it," he semi-ordered, lying back down in the bed, giving him a soft smile. His facade was allowed to crumble when with his Bond-mate alone, the backpack still on his back.

Stan: "Yes, sir," Stan smirked at the boy's command, sticking out his split tongue in jest. Nonetheless, he obliged, unable to put off his body's demands for rest any longer. Sighing contently, the man pulled Querl close, backpack and all. Moll squirmed as he moved, readjusting with the two, closing its five eyes. "Goodnight, Querl," He muttered, allowing himself to fall out of consciousness.

Querl: "Goodnight Captain..." Querl responded, closing his own eyes, his arms wrapped around the hybrid tightly. He quickly lost conciousness, a small smile on his face as he slept.

Stan: The ship hummed on in the silence of space, the "night" passing as it did often- not nearly long enough for the man to feel awake. Distantly, he heard a familiar beeping through the wall- Naen's alarm, as he tried to be up early despite his resulting morning haze. Not sated, he ignored the alarm's blaring, as it was quickly turned off. He sighed, opening his eyes only to check if Querl had been stirred by the racket.

Querl: Querl was no longer beside him. In-fact, if Stan where to check every inch of his room, he would not find him. However, it was at this time that the smell of frying bacon, eggs and sausages dwafted into the bedroom. In the kitchen, Querl was diligently cooking everyone breakfast, copying the motions that he saw yesterday. The difference was, he was about two feet too short to cook properly. That is where his backpack device came into helping. Four metal, 5ft3, spider-like legs erupted out of the flap in the back and were supporting him over the pan. He was wearing the sensible dress that Zoroe had recommended as well as pants, which one could easily peak at due to his height now.

Stan: Stan yawned, sitting up in bed. Well, he really didn't have a reason to stay in bed now. He swung his feet out of bed, shuffling into his day clothes in slow motion. Ready for the day, he ran a brush through his shaggy hair. Moll chittered around his feet, trotting to the door and looking back at him expectantly. "Alright, alright," He sighed, making his way out of the room. Naen was already up, probably working on his third cup of coffee. Though a human concoction, he took to it like a fish to water. "Good morning," He grumbled, shuffling into the living quarters.

Querl: "Good Morning Naen, you are in adequate time for the festivities," Querl stated with a blank expression, but a noticeable amount of Mirth in his tone. He flipped over the bacon with a spatula, before his four synthetic legs scuttled him over to the alien, "The captain has engaged in the F'darth'haaaar with me."

Stan: "What's that?" Naen asked quizzically, doing a double take at the mechanism, "And when'd those happen?" The bearded man had been, for the most part, left out of the loop. Moll padded into the living quarters, chattering excitedly. It stopped short in the door way, looking back down the hall and yowling.

Querl: "These are a primitive form of movement and defense that my society once used to get from location to location," Querl explained before the legs gradually lowered him and folded back into his bag. Looking at Moll, he smirked coyly, a very alien expression on him, "Is my bond-mate with you, Moll?" he inquired, with an out-of-place jokey tone.

Stan: Naen watched with interest, making a note to ask about them more once he was more awake. "Bond-mate?" He echoed, settling into one of the red sofas. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Stan's voice floated down the hall, shuffling into the room as the creature urged him on. "Morning," His tone was like honey, despite the lingering grogginess. "What've you been up to, early bird?" The man quirked a brow at Querl, smiling.

Querl: "I have prepared you breakfast, Cap'" Querl replied, using a similar pet-name for his bond-mate. Still smiling whole heartedly, the mechanical legs erupted from his pack, bringing up to the height necessary to perform Wake-up program level two. Wrapping his arms around Stan's neck, he pulled him close and pressed their lips together, his slender tongue exiting his mouth to enter his bond-mate's.

Stan: He was a bit surprised, but pleasantly so. Pulling away with a pink face, he looked the devices up and down. "You've gotten taller," Stan joked, taking in the boy's expression. It dawned on him, that Querl had an expression in the first place. "Are you okay?" Quietly, he asked, staring into the Coulon's purple eyes. Naen watched the exchange, looking as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "Ah...I'll just...go get Zoroe up," The bearded man announced, slipping out of the room.

BookmarkQuerl: "Of course I am, my mate," Querl replied with a humoured chuckle, one which was utterly bizarre coming from the usually emotion-quiet alien. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, his spider-legs brought him back to the pans with a small twirl at the end. "So, what shall we do today, my sweet cap'?"

Stan: Stan treaded after him slowly, the spiny creature at his feet following suit. "There's not a whole lot to do, entertainment wise. I like to read. There's always something that needs doing, so I do it," He shrugged shortly, noticing numbly Naen had vacated the room. If he was honest with himself, years living in space could be redundant- boring, even. If you were lucky, that is. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

Querl: "I wish to complete the next two stages in the F'darth'haaaar with you," Querl replied, using the spatula to put the eggs, sausages and bacon onto four different plates, making special care to make Stan's one look like a smiley face (with three eggs for the forehead holes). Skittering over to the table, he laid out three of the four dishes, putting the last one on the ground after his mechanical legs collapsed back into his pack. "How does that sound, Stan?"


	7. Talking about emotions

Stan: "That's adorable," Stan commented, mirroring the breakfast plate's expression. "Alright. What are the steps?" Taking a forkful of the eggs, he watched Querl move about intently. In retrospect, he supposed asking about these sort of things would have been wise. As it was, the man had little concern, save for his doubt he would finish all of the food. Moll quickly trotted over to the floored plate, happily munching on the contents. Naen returned to the room, Zoroe in tow. Her eyes were half-lidded, a frown pulling on her face. "Ga'a'c coaiy," The woman muttered a greeting, arms crossed.

BookmarkQuerl: Looking over at the two newcomers, he beamed brightly at them, literally prancing over to the woman. "Good Morning D'karr! I have made you breakfast to celebrate!" he declared, taking her hand with his own and pulled at her childishly, intending to bring her to the table. Querl seemingly forgot, yet another oddity, about Stan's question.

Stan: "Celebrate what, faofaiy?" The woman asked quizzically, letting go of her irritation as he tugged her along. The medic was deep in his thoughts, trying to put a sickness to the boy's behavior. Increasingly confused, he took his seat at the table, sitting across from Stan. He gave him an inquisitive look, glancing briefly at the Coulon. The lanky man only shrugged, a pleasant smile making its home on his face.

Querl: "Me and Stan have become bond-mates! We only have 7 more stages in-order to complete it, but it is official now," Querl responded with a grin, visibly shaking with excitement. Seeing all of their obvious confused looks, he remembered through his haze that they did not know of the Coulon F'darth'haaaar. "You're all confused about my emotional state aren't you?" he asked, looking at Stan with glazed over eyes.

Stan: "A bit, yeah," Naen was the first to admit, voicing for the confused group. "I don't mean any offence, we're just worried about you," A beat of silence passed, the lanky captain taking a sip of his drink. Stan returned the purple eyed gaze, adjusting his glasses. "Well, what are the steps?" He asked for the second time, patient despite that.

Querl: "Stage 1 is usually a very personal thing. Both bond-mate's are usually confined as the body produces tons of hormones. That's why I'm so happy right now," Querl stated, gently leaning onto Stan, sighing contently as he closed his eyes. "The second step is knowledge transferal, the third is a very physical one," he said, giggling slightly at the last bit. "The other four take course over a year or so..."

Stan: "And the last four are?" Naen trailed off, quirking brow. Stan paid little attention to the man across the table, much more focused on the green boy beside him. The lanky man watched contently him as if observing a piece of art, consumed by the task. If they were to be "bond-mates", as Querl had put it, there was no reason for subtlety in the action. Naen looked unconvinced, waiting for the other boot to drop.

Querl: Feeling Stan's eyes on him, Querl looked up at him, beaming cutely at the other's unabashed staring. Wrapping his arms around the half-human's neck, he pulled him closer and gently pressed his lips to the other's.

Stan: Stan returned the kiss readily, shying as it occurred to him there was an audience. "It is not your business, Naen," Zoroe snapped, meeting the medic's suspicious gaze with a hard one. "Well, I'd like to get an idea of just what exactly our Captain's gotten himself into!" Exasperated, the bearded man's voice raised an octave. Stan looked to the Coulon expectantly, brows raised. "We could talk about this on our own, if you need to," He offered, speculating it was something better said in private.

Querl: "No, I can explain it here," the Coulon replied, still holding onto his bond-mate merrily. "The fourth one involves us going away and sharing a given period of time alone together; the fifth involves returning to Coulo to get accepted by my parental units; the sixth involves creating a small Coulon together & the last is that we, but you can't actually because your just nice, squishy flesh..." He explained, going off hand as he began to nuzzle into Stan's cheeks affectionately, his hips unceremoniously beginning to gyrate into Stan's chest.

Stan: The hybrid's face reddened, moving his hands to the boy's hips only to gently stop their motion. The pair across the table looked on like deer in the headlights, Naen stopping short of choking on his coffee. "Better not do that at the table," Stan chided, leading the boy to sit in his lap. "Or with, er...company," His eyes darted between the Coulon and the remainder of the ship's crew, shooting an apologetic smile.

Querl: "Why not? This is why we're confined to quarters until the hormones pass.. " Querl hissed, the smile momentarily leaving his face at the sudden stop to his grinding. Slowly pulling away, he rubbed his cheek down Stan's chest, past his stomach before resting his chin on Stan's crotch area. "I want my bond-mate now," he said with a small giggle, before moving and rubbed his face into the fabric of the hybrid's jeans.

Stan: "Well, then we sho-" Stan stopped short, the tingling feeling running down his spine rolling into overdrive. "Excuse us," He could barely mutter, crimson painted across his face with embarrassment and adrenaline. With that, he drew himself out of the chair with Querl in tow; quickly making his way for the door. Zoroe shook herself from her stupor, smiling devilishly. "Don't work him too hard, faofaiy!" Stan groaned, running his hand down his face.

Querl: Querl looked up at him, momentarily surprised at being moved so quickly, but smirked when he realised what was going to happen. "Stan, do you want to be forward or behind?" the green alien asked, leaning forward before kissing Stan's neck, wanting to give as much pleasure to Stan in every moment they were in contact with each other.

Stan: He shuddered at the touch, eyes kept straight ahead as he swiftly made way to their quarters. "Let's just...see what happens, for now," The lanky man couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Any moral dilemma set aside, he was just as on edge as the green boy in his arms. "I guess we should've stayed in bed this morning," Trying to make light, he ducked under the door. It closed with a hiss behind him.

Querl: "I wanted you to have sustenance for what we're going to do now..." Querl whispered breathlessly, his hands finally moving to remove whatever kept Stan's top on. "So I must ask again...Are you behind or forward?" he queried, moving in after he managed to see Stan's bare chest, his lips instantly planting soft kisses against his flesh.

Stan: "Behind, I guess," He trailed off with uncertainty, allowing the fabric to be tugged off of his frame. Breath hitching, he looked down at the boy as he adjusted his glasses. Moving both himself and Querl to the bed, he pursed his lips, squirming. "What did you have in mind?" Stan asked as if the conversation was about which sort of produce items to buy.

Querl: After leaving a substantial amount of kisses around the hybrid's chest, even a few gently placed on his nipples, the green alien puleed away from Stan altogether. "We engage in sweaty, passion filled intercourse..." Querl explained, licking his lips erotically before lifting the hem of the dress up, momentarily blinded as it covered his face before it was discarded entirely with the bag, leaving Querl in his tight pants alone. Beside the green skin and thin build, he had roughly the and bodiy beatures of a human, including belly button, but did not have any nipples. Getting on his knees, he smiled suggestively at the much bigger humanoid, "Will you let me see you first...?"

Stan: A heart attack would be his untimely death, he decided as the boy lavished him with kisses, leaning back onto his hands. Stan could swear his heart was thrumming in his throat as he watched the Coulon discard the borrowed shirt; looking on a little too intently for him to not feel ashamed. Fighting for his voice, he stammered out a "Sure," at the boy's request. Any illusion of being a collected man had left him at the door. The hybrid shuffled out of his pants, hesitantly doing the same with his boxers. Stan crossed his hands over his groin, shivering as he felt exposed.

Querl: Querl smiled softly at his bond-mate's shyness. At any other time, Querl might have went into an explanation about how this would relieve lust & sexual thoughts from his mind, but right now the Coulon wanted him now. Crawling forward, the green humanoid pushed Stan's appendages out of the way of his genitals. Now that he had a clear view of them, he gently took the cylindrical flesh in his hand before leaning downwards and gave the tip a small kiss.

Stan: Gritting his teeth, the lanky man willed himself not to move under the foreign touch. Partially, for fear of somehow harming the smaller person, a good chunk of the action an attribute to his awkwardness in sexual dealings. "Querl," He finally brought himself to look down, furrowed brows, "Don't hurt yourself," His tone was tight, voice quiet to an unusual volume of the man.

Querl: "Captain," Querl began, his moving up and down slowly in a jerking motion, "I won't, but tell me when you are close to finishing." Without further explanation or speech, he lowered his head down and tooka good chunk of Stan into his mouth, continuing to use his hand, as he moved his lips up and down.

Stan: He gasped, hands twitching as he braced himself over the boy. Nodding silently, all coherent train of thought drained from his mind, replaced by vague thoughts only of what was happening. His hips squirmed without his permission, primal instincts urging him to move. Stan's hands found their way to the Coulon's hair, running his fingers through the blond tresses with little thought in the action.

Querl: Querl continued his ministrations, his mouth and hand beginning to gradually speed up. His cold, somewhat wet mouth completely contrasted to the warm apendage that was currently getting his tongue wrapped around. Having to lean at this point, his back bent downwards and his small bottom protruding upwards with a few wiggles every few moments.

Stan: Stan leaned into to the boy's touch, hands balling into fists. "Ah, Querl, I'm going-" Stopping short, he spoke breathily, face beet red from ear to ear, "Let's...do something else," Finally allowing himself to move, the lanky man removed his girth from his mouth. He was hesitant to use his size against the small green boy, dipping his head to plant a kiss on his forehead. Faster than his nature, he flipped Querl onto his back, pinning him to the bed with a suppressed strength. The hybrid returned the affections feverishly, pausing in his kisses to gently nip the alien's neck.

Querl: The young alien let out a surprised gasp as he was taken away from Stan's private area so quickly, face now a flush green as he found himself being kissed. A little startled at his bond-mate's behaviour, he quickly joined in, enjoying it nonetheless. Feeling him pull his lips away, he made a small disappointed sound before letting out a gasp of surprise then a moan of pleasure as Stan performed wonders on his neck. "C-Cap'..." he murmured breathlessly.

Stan: He paused to look the boy in the face, eyes wide. "You okay?" Stan asked quickly, concern lacing his tone. Though he had taken special care in gentleness, blue and green hues speckled across the boy's neck and shoulders. Querl seemed receptive to his 'affection', but the thought dawned on him of the other crew mates gawking at the bruises.

Querl: Querl simply panted, his eyes glazed over slightly as he looked at Stan. If he were to be utterly truthful, it was painful what Stan was doing but...Also very pleasurable. Using nodding as his only response, he pushed forward and joined their mouths together again, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and his legs around Stan's stomach. Stan felt so warm against the cool nature of the room and just feeling their skin touch, sent tingles into every part of Querl's body, causing him to moan lowly into the hybrid's mouth.

Stan: Stan's concerned expression morphed to surprise as the Coulon popped up to kiss him, wrapping his limbs about the lanky man's torso like a boa constrictor. Grinning, he returned the contact passionately, letting go of a bit of his inhibition as instinct took the driver's seat. Sitting up, he held a hand behind the boy's head as they kissed, the other on the small of his back.

Querl: The Coulon's back naturally arched upwards as he felt the flesh beneath it, pressing his chest further into his captains. Finally closing his eyes, Querl slowly snaked his tongue out of his mouth & used what small opening there was to get it into Stan's, re-exploring the other's cavern. With his body being sexually teased as it was by the hybrid, his hips slowly began to move into and away from Stan's chest, feeling a need to release that he had previously not known.

Stan: The sensation was strange, the alien's tongue traversing his mouth, but pleasantly so. His hand traversed downwards slowly, clutching Querl's body gently. Stan looked into his glossy purple eyes, brow raising in amusement as his hips rocked against his body. "You want some help with that?" He was not normally one of lewd nature, but this was a special occasion.

Querl: Still a bit breathless, Querl nodded quickly, but slowly looked down at himself, "But...I should be pleasuring you Captain," he responded, leaning forward and gently kissing Stan's neck, forcing himself to keep his hips from moving again. Stan was his Captain, so he came first above Querl.

Stan: He paused, pursing his lips and squinting his blurry-eyed vision. "What if I want to, then?" Stan tried to rephrase, in a way the Coulon might be more receptive to. "I want to pleasure...you," He kissed him between words, face red but smiling. Letting him down from his grip onto the bed Stan watched for a moment. Hand in head, he couldn't hide the look of adoration, even through his poor eyesight the alien was beyond cute. "You'll have to take those off, though," He quipped, gesturing to the tight pants he still wore.

Querl: Querl kept staring at Stan a mixture of confusion, admiration, love and utter lust. Although he knew what the other said, it still didn't make sense to him. But... he wanted Stan to do something. Taking in a deep breath, he hesitantly pushed off his underwear, showing off somewhat small genitalia. Flushing through his pants, he looked away, not wanting to see his captain see how ineffective he is in comparison to him.

Stan: Stan pressed a kiss to Querl's cheek, prying the clothing out of his hands carefully and tossing it away. "What do you want?" He asked, though his hand was already at the boy's crotch, teasing him. There was a number of things he could do, playing through his head on repeat. Really, it only mattered to him what the boy wanted to do.

Querl: Gasping loudly as soon as Stan touched his 'little green man' he only blushed darker and looked down at Stan with wide eyes. "I-I...I want you inside of me..." he moaned out, unable to stop his hips from gyrating into the bigger humanoid's hand. "Or...Whatever you want, M-Master..."

BookmarkStan: (( Little green man. That's golden. XD ))

BookmarkQuerl: ((Thanks! thought it was good!)

Stan: The lanky man couldn't stop the wry grin from crossing his face at the boy's response, exposing teeth meant for tearing flesh. "This is a mutual arrangement," He planted a kiss to Querl's lips, smile softening. "You know, for both of us," Shrugging, he leaned towards the bedside table, digging through a compartment in the table briefly. Procuring a small package, he smiled sheepishly. "Safety first, right?" At this point, he wished he had read Coulon biology over Naen's shoulder, unsure if such a thing even existed on Querl's home planet.

Querl: "Yes, my captain..." Querl breathed out as he nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly to the arrangement. Slowly rolling over onto his front, exposing his rather soft, round behind, he looked back at the package in Stan's hand. Raising an eyebrow at it, he looked to Stan, "Why do you need that? You're not going to try and eat me are you?" Querl asked, smiling mischievously at his Captain, even through a collosal green blush.

Stan: Stan shook his head, refocusing from staring at the green boy. Looking between the square package in his hand and Querl, his eyes widened at his comment. The man's face turned fifty shades of red, realizing the alien was teasing him. "You wish," He rolled his eyes half-heartedly, sticking out his split tongue at him playfully. "It's an Earth thing? They use it for, eh, protection," He explained briefly, dipping his shoulders in a second shrug.

Querl: "...That is still not an adequate explanation," Querl replied with a soft giggle before wiggling his bottom at Stan. "You don't need any protection against me...I'll only bite if you want me too," the alien continued to tease, desperately wanting Stan to hurry up.

Stan: Swallowing his nervousness, the man tossed the thing away without hesitance. "I'd ask if you're ready, but that's obvious," He retorted, leading the tip of his member to the alien's rear with a hand. Resting his hands loosely over the boy's hips, he slowly entered as he watched his partner's body language closely. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" The lanky man used a commanding voice for the first time during their encounter, tone serious.

Querl: Querl let out a small squeak of pain as Stan entered him, his whole body naturally tensing at the foreign object. Unused to the girth of one like Stan, his bottom wrapped around it in a similar way that a vice would. Taking a few deep breath, he forced his bottom to loosen up and accept the other. "I-I'm fine...Just k-keep going."

Stan: He stopped immediately as the boy tensed, the grip on Querl's hips loosening with second thoughts. Quelling his doubts, he continued carefully. "You sure?" Stan asked nonetheless, brows furrowed with both worry and concentration.

Querl: "Y-Yes..." Querl breathed out, eyes closed as he waited for the pain to be replaced with pleasure, just like the love bites. Continuing to pant, he lowered his face onto the bed, muffling his small groan of pain as Stan went deeper into him.

Stan: Though he was unsure, Stan listened to the smaller alien, hoping only he was truthful of his body's limits. Licking his lips, the lanky man drove himself further, as gently as his size allowed. Lovingly, he ran a hand down Querl's spine and through his hair. An idea struck him, something to distract the Coulon from the pain. With hesitance, he slipped his hand under Querl's groin, taking the green appendage in hand.

Querl: Continuing to lowly moan in pain, his eyes bulged slightly as he felt those warm fingers around his 'rocket ship'. However, his surprise quickly dissipated as his moans became a mixture of pain amd pleasure. Though it took time, Querl's rear adapted to take in Stan's girth and the pain that once racked the small green boy was replaced with waves if pleasure.

Stan: A bead of sweat trickled down his skin, closing his eyes with a low moan of his own. Relief flooded the man as he felt his partner's body relax, taking it as a good sign. Stan kept his hand in rhythm, slowly rocking his hips in time. Stan did not press himself any farther into the boy, swallowing thickly before he could regain his voice. "I'm going to stop there, okay?" He announced, voice husky. "If you want to take more, just don't hurt yourself," Chuckling breathily, he leaned over the boy to press a kiss to his shoulder.

Querl: Querl's body shook with each thrust, only able to keep himself from banging his head into the pillows with his strong, rigid arms which kept him in relative place. Although he wanted Stan to be utterly pleasured, he didn't think he was capable of having any more of his captain's 'control stick' inside of him. Lifting his face out of the bed, his moans becoming even more pronounced, he managed to get a sideways glance of his captain. "No...No more...For tonight..." he panted out, his hips hesitantly copying Stan's, feeling himself about to go off st any moment.

Stan: The lanky man nodded, panting softly with the movement of his hips. Grunting, he braced his hands on Querl's hips as he slowly pulled away. A shudder ran down his spine as he exited, closing his eyes tightly as the sensation rolled over him. "Are you okay?" He asked, ever worried of causing harm. Wetting his lips, he sat up, leaning back on his hands.

Querl: Querl, no longer being held together by Stan, promptly collapsed onto the bed. Eyes closed, he took deep breath after deep breath, a small, sticky black puddle emerging from beneath his crotch area, although if he knew about it, he didn't seem to want to clean it up. "...Captain...I'm tired now...Will you hold me?" he asked after about a minute, his eyes barely opening to look over at his bond-mate.

Stan: Stan's half-lidded eyes popped awake as Querl lost himself, falling into a small heap on the bed. "Of course," He scooped the green alien into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek. Brushing the blond hair from his face, he took a moment to look over the boy. "Do you want anything? Something to eat or drink?" The lanky man asked as he stood from the bed, replacing the bed's blanket briefly.

Querl: "No..." was Querl's only response before his head fell limply into Stan's chest, his eyes closing entirely as sleep overtook the naked green boy. Letting out soft snores, he wrapped his arms around Stan, content to sleep until dinner time.

Stan: Smiling softly at Querl, he thought momentarily of getting dressed and going about his day. Both the unsavory prospect of facing the ship's other two inhabitants and his reluctance to leave the boy, led Stan to slip underneath the bedding. He held Querl close, not bothering to insist on throwing on any clothing. Exhausted himself, he settled on running his hands through Querl's hair, studying his face intently as he slept.

Querl: Querl's face had softened greatly, the growls of pain & the moans of pleasure only a distant memory on the boy's face. Without any more pleasing stimuli, his face had reverted to original look: the emotionless one.

Stan: He traced the triad on the boy's forehead for a time, lining between the points softly with his index. Allowing his eyes to fall closed, Stan finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

Querl: After three and a half hours, the green boy awoke, holding in a small moan of pain as he tried to fflex his bottom. Closing his eyes, he willed time to go faster, to remove the hormones in his body so that he could think properly. Looking over at Stan, he slowly & quietly got off the bed and put on his jumpsuit, not putting on his underpants lest they hurt him more. He then aimed to leave the room before the other awoke and aimed his destination as the cock pit.

Stan: Stan stirred, but did not wake. Turning under the bedding, he blindly groped the empty space where the Coulon laid with a frown. He sat up with a grunt, running a hand down his face raggedly. His mind was foggy with sleep, eyes just as cloudy as he reached for the glasses he had discarded not so long ago. Fumbling, he ran his hand along the ground in search of the spectacles, cursing under his breath in a foreign tongue.

Querl: The Coulon continued his ascent, or descent depending on the orientation of the ship in space, he knocked on the cock-pit room door. He wanted to talk to the pilot, rather than Stan or the Medic. Although he trusted the two men; he'd rather talk to her about this subject that the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan: The door opened with a painful slowness as the hydraulics sounded noisily. Zoroe sat in the pilot chair, fiddling with a small trinket. Her gold eyes looked up from the object, the serious look on her face dissipating. "Hello, faofaiy," She nodded curtly, though a smile curled her lips. Gesturing he come in, she gave the boy an inquisitive look. "You need something?"

Querl: Slowly entering the room, Querl waited for the door to close before finally answering. "Yes, D'karr...I want to talk to you to about meaningless stuff to stop the pain..." the green alien murmured, moving his legs apart as he looked at her, eyes on the brink of tears

Stan: She took in the boy's pained expression, eyes darting between his face and body. Catching sight of the bruises lacing his skin, her expression heated. The woman discarded the keepsake, rising from the chair and striding over to the boy. "Talk to me, yes, but come sit," Zoroe led him to sit in the co-pilot's seat, the chair being large and plush. "What happened?"

Querl: Slowly lowering himself into the seat, he let out a small squeak of pain before he managed to get into a more comfortable position. "I had intercourse with Stan & now I'm in pain...Just talk to me please! Tell me about your younger days..." the green boy begged, squirming slightly in discomfort.

Stan: Zoroe seated herself beside him in the opposing chair. She flared at the statement, hands gripping the console chair's arms tightly. "He hurt you?" Seriously she asked, talons braced on the chair's fabrics and material. "Did you tell him he hurt you?" The woman did not mean purposely to dodge his request, but concern took the front seat in her mind.

Querl: "No, it was nice, but now it hurts!" Querl all but shrieked, having moved backwards at her sudden movement, moving back right into the spot that hurt. "Please, just tell me a history, a fact, the logistics if space travel anything!" he begged again, moving around in the hope of finding a comfortable spot.

Stan: "Fine, fine," She nodded, putting her hands up in a surrender. "I do not know what to tell you about..." Zoroe leaned back in the seat, hand poised under her chin. "There is not much on my home planet but sand and beasts. Little is passed down; many die before reaching maturity," Simply she stated, crossing her legs. "I suppose I could tell you about Ha'oiy,"

Querl: "Yes, tell me about Ha'oiy," Querl replied, finally getting into a somewhat comfortable position, aiming all of his attention at hers, his eyes wide and wanting. He had seen times like this in the recordings that, when in pain, being told stories could help move ones attention away from the pain.

Stan: Breathing deeply, the woman closed her eyes as she recalled old memories, both sweet and bitter. "I did not know her when I was little. For a time, my mother held me, but she did not live long into my life. I do not remember my carrier's face, but her voice," She began, brows knit as if she was trying to remember her only nurturer's face. "On my planet, luck does not run far. You are strong, or you do not live. I met Ha'oiy when I was a reaching maturity. She, too, was on a cusp of growing. She gave so I might live on. Ha'oiy gave and gave until she had nothing left. I left. I left her," At this point, the pilots face grew dark, finding a few iridescent tears of her own. Zoroe wiped them away quickly, offering a tight smile. "I am sorry, faofaiy, it is not a very happy story to tell to someone in pain,"

Querl: Querl's eyes looked at her intently, hanging on her every single word as he imagined himself if he were to go that. He would probably be as he was today; a slave or worse. Dead. Not used to empathising so or even trying to, he felt his own eyes water with sadness and bafflement. Wiping at his eyes, his sore bottom slowly losing it's sting as he looked at her. "Its much different on Coulo..." he began, coughing slightly as he wiped at his eyes, not wanting to shed tears he did not know.

Stan: Zoroe smoothed her pants, attempting to regain her composure. "Tell me about Coulo, then," She insisted, eager to move to a different topic. "How did you grow up? How do people interact?" If she was honest, it was a rather exciting thought, a world composed of things other than sand dunes and others out for blood in the tussle for survival. "Did you have anyone special before?" The woman asked tentatively, unsure if the topic was a sore one.

Querl: "Well, Coulo is...Was, a planet. It would be more accurate to call it a space station at this point. It Spherical with 200,000 mile diameter with a crust made, primarily, of lead. My planet exploded over 10 years ago, fortunately enough, we where aware of its destruction decades in advance so everyone from the age of two was sent to help construct Coulo-two before the planets demise. I had parental units until my third year; after that I was assigned my job and downloaded over 3023 terabytes of data on Coulon engineering," He began, smiling slightly at the memory of his first transference of knowledge. "I was put on the exploratory ship D'karr: Are word for pleasure based on learning," he explained, smiling with a faint blush, revealing what his nickname for her meant.

Stan: Zoroe listened intently, face displaying her mix of interest and sympathy. The woman rose from her seat, stretching briefly as she had spent a good deal of time in the room. "I am glad you are here, now," She nodded to herself, smiling. "How is your body feeling?" Zoroe asked, glancing back to her scanners for only a moment- a habit she had developed in her time on the ship. "Faofaiy means child. I cannot have children...that was made sure of at a young age. Mushy of me, I know," She chuckled with only a quarter of humor, rolling her shoulders with a sigh.

Querl: "My body...It feels much better now, thanks for talking with me," Querl replied with a relieved smile as he got out of his chair and moved over to wrap his arms around her thighs, pressing his head into her stomach. "I...In 45 hours my hormones will leave and I'll revert back...Before that happens, I want to say thank you..." he said, looking up at her with a vast array of emotions, mostly sadness at losing his ability to emote as he can now. "Thank you, Mo'hona," he breathed out, before wiping his wettening eyes into her top.

Stan: She returned Querl's embrace, patting his head lightly. "You will still be who you are. I can deal with a cold shoulder or two," Zoroe laughed, genuinely, the sound rough and raspy. In honestly, she was a little shocked from the influx of emotion on the Coulon's part. Living as she had and still did, each day was a fling through emotion. Choosing anger over fear could be the difference between seeing the next day- she could not imagine life suppressed of emotions. "You are welcome, faofaiy,"

Querl: Slowly pulling away from her, he wiped his eyes with his hands, trying to rid himself of the horrible emotion sadness. "I won't be able to do these again, to laugh or cry, to empathise and emote...I don't want Stan to see me like this," he murmured, slowly crouching down, wrapping his arms around his legs, unable to control his negative emotions.

Stan: Zoroe looked on, trying to find a way to put her feelings into coherent speech. "Querl, nor Stan or anyone else on this ship would be upset with you for the way you feel- or how you do not," She crouched to his level, putting a hand on his shoulder. In attempt to soothe the Coulon, she took seat beside him and wrapped an arm around the boy.

Querl: Accepting her reassuring touches, Querl slowly wrapped his arms around her again. "I know...But...I don't want Stan to want me back like this...Because I can't," he responded, somewhat and somewhat badly. Wiping away the rest of his tears, sadness was slowly replaced by an oddly warm feeling in his chest, one attune to being held by a parental figure.

Stan: "Alright, faofaiy," She rubbed the boy's shoulder, giving him a small smile. "We can stay here until you feel ready," Zoroe decided, habitually taking note of her scanners. As always, they appeared to be normal. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked out of the cockpit's window. The stars shone brightly through the vast darkness, ever reassuring.

Querl: Resting hishead against her, the usually reserved boy smiled softly, feeling a wonderful comfort in her grasp. It wasn't as warm as the one he got from Stan, but it was nice nonetheless. "...D'karr...Do you think my parents will like him?" he asked out of the blue, mostly not wanting to be in silence lest he go back to wallowing.

Stan: His question pulled Zoroe from her wide eyed star gazing, and she looked to the boy. Thoughtful, she clicked her talons on the ship floor, a small hum accompanying the movement. "I...cannot tell. Do your people normally bring home foreigners?" She hated to respond with a question, but too unfamiliar with Coulon customs to give him a rightful answer.

Querl: "It's not the norm, but its not unheard of either," He responded with a soft chuckle, a thought coming to him, "The prior ruler actually had a bond-mate of your species. Although, I don't think there's ever been one where he's my controller and not the other way." After all, his species was intellectually, technologically & (sometimes) even biologically superior to most species they had encountered. "However, my culture values intelligence & logical thinking above most other things...Stan can do those, right?" he asked, pulling away slowly to look up at her, wanting to either be put down now or reassured.

Stan: She raised a brow at the mention of Omlnae, though she would not be surprised if other species kept them as slaves- even amongst her own, she was no stranger to slavery. It was common practice to raid, taking everything, even the people themselves. Zoroe's hands flew to her mouth, holding in an upset of laughter. "Yes, Captain is fully capable," She pat him on the back, snorting. "Have faith, faofaiy,"

Querl: Querl let out a small sigh of relief and a chortle at the sound she made. "D'karr...Why are you so kind to me? You've only know me for a week, yet, you comfort me when I am in need..." he inquired, moving forwards again and rested his head on her chest, feeling almost ready to go to Stan again.

Stan: "There is something I heard, once. To be who you needed when you were younger," Simply, she recalled, shrugging. Zoroe stood, brushing off her pants as she did so. Tossing back her hair, she cast an expectant look at Querl. "Are we ready to face the world again?" Teasing, she let slip a few chuckles.

Querl: Giving her a smile, he nodded and hesitantly let go of her, ready to go to Stan, hopefully before he awoke. "...There is a phrase on Coulo: Although logic dictates that one being can live its life without need of another being, if it is given adequate nutrition, emotions dictate that logic cannot entireky integrate with Coulons," he stated, beaming at her, essentially saying 'I thought I could do it alone. I was wrong'. ".. Goodbye," he said, as he pressed the button and exited when the door opened, heading to Stan's - their - room

Stan: "Goodbye, faofaiy," She called quietly, content to watch the stars go by with the occasional look at the scanners. Stan had eventually given up in pursuit of his visionary aid, deeming the task not worth the effort. Groaning, he rolled over under the thick covers. Sleep did not return to the man, and he begrudgingly torn himself from bed. Showering was a short-lived task, as wasting water was not looked well upon. He pulled on a simple shirt and pants, pausing in the doorway.

Querl: It was at this time that the green boy walked up the corridor and seen his bond-mate mate seemingly waiting for him. Smiling with delight, the Coulon jumped at him, making sure to wrap his whole body around the bigger man. "Good Morning Stan! Do you want any... Wake-up programs?" Querl asked suggestively, giving the other's chin a small kiss.

Stan: Stan's groggy eyes popped open, wrapping his arms around the Coulon as he leapt upon him. "Well, hey there," He quirked at brow at the greeting, face breaking into a toothy grin. Dipping his head, he pressed a kiss to the boy's lips, gentle in his movements. His face turned a shade rosy at Querl's inquiry, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "Let's take it easy for a bit. Have you even eaten yet today?" He questioned, concern lacing his tone.

Querl: "No...But maybe you can feed me?" Querl lightly teased, his hormones raging now, list only visible in those two purple eyes. He leaned upwards and stole a kiss from Stan, moving in a bit forceful, immediately trying to turn the kiss French.

Stan: He broke the kiss, face cherry red as he looked into Querl's intense eyes- primal, almost. "Food first, you," The lanky man chided, carrying the green alien on his hip down the corridors. Making a point to move quietly past Naen's door, should he be in there, he found their way to the living quarters swiftly. "You want anything special?" He asked, trying to make his mind up between depositing the boy on the sofa or continuing to hold him.

Querl: "I can think of something..." Querl teased, his cold tongue moving exiting his mouth a dragged itself up Stan's chin. Continuing to hold onto the taller man, he managed to lower his arms slightly & began to draw vague shapes in the Captain's back.

Stan: Stan shuddered involuntarily at the contact, mind made up. "Alright, seductress," He set Querl on the red couch, hand on hip as he regarded him. "Just sit tight for a sec," The lanky man instructed, holding up a finger pointedly. Turning on his heel, he worked briefly in the kitchen. The man was by no standards an impressive cook, but it was almost impossible to mess up raw meat and alcohol. Returning with plate and drink in hand, he offered it to the boy with a small smile.

Querl: The boy pouted softly when he was set down, the warmth from his contact lost almost immediately. As soon as the food was put in-front of him, a small smile crept onto his face, his hunger making itself known through a howling stomach. Although it would make other's blush, it did not for him as he lifted the meat with his bare hands and shoved the meat into his mouth & swallowed it immediately. "Caaaaaaaptain," he drolled out, shuffling over to get closer to his bond-mate.

Stan: "Whaaaaaaat?" Stan responded with a roll of his dark eyes, taking seat beside him. "I figured you'd be hungry. I wanted to get you something earlier, but you weren't there," Relaxing, he leaned back into the cushiony seating as he looked down at the boy through his glasses. The lanky man draped an arm over the smaller alien's shoulders, making no effort to mask his staring. People, humans or otherwise, were always entertaining to watch. It was more than a way to pass time, watch the Coulon- much more of a fascination than the predatory staring his parents had deterred him from as a child.

Querl: "Well, I needed to talk to my D'karr..." The Coulon replied with a smirk as he fell limply into his Captain's side. "...Waaaaaaanna go back and have sexual intercourse again?" he asked, shrewdly, obviously in his list phrase once again.

Stan: The lanky man quirked a brow, an incredulous look on his face. "Again?" He echoed, eyes wide, "A-Are you sure? I thought it'd hurt last time," Stan's cool demeanor melted like ice in the sun, fumbling for words. "Besides, I wanted to ask about some important topics," The lanky man began, posing a hand under his chin, "Like...when did you want to go see your parents? Should I do anything different? I think I have something more formal to wear," He rambled on, doubts taking root in his mind.

Querl: Hearing him seemingly not want to do the 'horizontal tango' he frowned slightly at what he'd rather do. Leaning upwards, he kissed the bottom of his chin, "Well, just sedate me for a couple of days & then we can talk about it or..." he responded, his hand moving quickly moving to rub at Stan's crotch.

Stan: Stan jumped at the touch, snatching the boy's wrist in his large hand. He relinquished his grip immediately, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips. A deep sigh flowed through his lungs, and he gently ran his fingers over Querl's hand. "Alright, alright. Clothes stay on. Let's just...kiss, for a bit, okay?" Compromising, he shifted, pulling the Coulon into his lap.

Querl: "Why're you sad? Don't you want me?" Querl asked, seeing the frown and sigh. The lust that had filled his eyes was gone & had been replaced with trepedition & sadness. "I-I thought you said I-I was c-cute..." he murmured, looking downwards, almost about to burst into tears.

Stan: "I don't mean I don't want you, kkorr...You are cute," He leaned over the boy, resting his head in the crook of Querl's neck gently. Stan's arm's wrapped around him, bringing him close. "I need to think of something that won't hurt you," He admitted, pulling back to look into those purple eyes. Brows knit, the look of fear and rejection in those glossy eyes brought a sheen to his own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that- or at all, really," He did not kiss Querl; reminding himself harshly to mind his actions.

Querl: Querl continued to look up at his Captain, the sadness on his face slowly turning into a smile. Although his mind was still muddled up and hormone infused, he could tell that whatever Stan was saying, it was about being nice to him. Leaning forward, he took a soft kiss from Stan's lips before frowning softly. "Stan...I think you should sedate me until my hormones stop..."

Stan: Stan watched the green boy's face turn from a frown, smiling briefly only to return to his dejected expression. Returning the kiss, his lips mimicked Querl's frown. "Would it be easier for you?" The lanky man questioned seriously, hands poised on his shoulders. "I'm not...fond of the idea, honestly," He adverted his gaze, pulling the boy close enough so he did not have to look him in the eyes. Numbly, he observed the room, the room he'd seen everyday for the last five years. It was as interesting as watching paint dry.

Querl: "Well, it would mean that I would stop wanting sexual intercourse as much...And stop being so emotional," Querl replied with an unsure frown. After only around 12 hours of this, he'd already gotten sick of it. On Coulo, both of bond-mates would become like this and would, essentially, be locked in their bedroom to have coitus like the Terrain Rabbit. Stan, however, didn't get like that so it was a LOT harder on the green boy.

Stan: "Is it what you want?" He pushed on, idly playing with Querl's hair. "I've thought of a few things that might help make it less painful on you," Stan continued, internally grateful he was no larger than he had already grown. "Lube, for one. I don't know if Coulons use it, but it could help. I'm sure there's things you could enjoy that don't include, eh...taking me on," He suggested, stopping in his list as Naen entered the room. Moll tracked his heels, having found other sources of attention in the couple's 'busy' hours.

Querl: "Its not the sex silly," Querl replied with a soft giggle, leaning onto his Captain again, "it's hard to be like this for me, I'd prefer to sleep off this hormone frenzy and then sleep with you when I can stop the pain." He didn't care about Naen being in the room, however, when he looked over at them, he immediately let go of Stan and jumped off of the sofa towards the creature. Slipping on his foot, he fell onto his chin with a dull thud, giggling madly as he lay in-front of the creature, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

Stan: Naen regarded his Captain quizzically, questioning the large man's thought process. "We'll do that, then," He nodded curtly, having heard Querl's stance on the topic. Stan flinched, looking on in astonishment as he was all but used as launching pad. Amusement dominated his face at Querl's greeting to the creature, though he rose from his seat to check on him. "You okay?" Moll chittered delightedly, brushing against the floored Coulon affectionately.

Querl: Rubbing his chin against the creatures face, cooing softly at its attention. Rolling over onto his back, his eyes looked up at Stan, continuing to gently rub against Moll, "I'm fiiiiiiine...Ooooooohhhh h! Time to put me to sleep," the Coulon responded hotly, a rush of emotions like pleasure, lust & love forcing itself into the situation which even he knew in his state was bad.

Stan: Moll relinquished its persistent rubbings as Stan gently shooed it away. The man lifted him from the floor, tucking an arm under Querl for support as he stood. A frown cut deeply into his face, and he looked to Naen. The bearded man stood, head in the food storage container. He slowly turned around, giving the Captain a curious look as he bit into a purple fruit. "...Can I help you?" Naen asked after a beat of silence, feeling strangely uncomfortable under the other's scrutiny.

Querl: "Naaaaaaaen, I require two grams of gaseous sodium phosphate so that I can sleep through the next two days without more bad things happening," he said with a giggle before looking to Stan, "But I will do that 'one' bad thing plenty more times after for you."

Stan: Naen did not question the request, only motioning for the pair to follow. Moll, refusing to be left without any source of attention, quickly trotted after the group on all six legs. The scraggily bearded man continued to munch on the fruit as Stan tailed him through the halls, stopping in the medical bay. The medic opened a cupboard to the far left of the room, stepping back. "Have at it," He gestured to the compartment, tossing his shoulders up in disarray. Hesitance slowing his limbs, Stan let Querl to the ground.

Querl: Querl looked at the compartment and smirked, "Will you anesthetize me, Bond-mate?" he asked, before climbing onto the surgical table. Getting relatively comfortable, he stuck his tongue out at Stan, "And...I'm not against a kiss when I wake up." He didn't have much else on his mind, bar a sudden momentary fear of being put under and not being awoken & just sleeping forever.

Stan: The lanky man simply nodded, gathering the supplies per instruction. "Moll's gonna miss you," He commented, addressing the spiny creature who had now made its way upon the end of the medical table. Stan led Querl to lay on the cold, metal table, pausing in his movements. "I'll hold you to that," He shot back, sticking his own tongue at the boy. With that, he completed the procedure, letting slip his frown as the Coulon slipped out of their world.

Querl: For the briefest moment, as the operating room dimmed in his vision, his eyes widened with the fright, the inevitable fear of death creeping up before abruptly shutting as he went completely limp, passing out.

Stan: The pair watched the light leave Querl's purple eyes. Moll pawed incessantly at the boy's torso, yowling frantically as he did not respond. Naen was the first to cut through the silence. "Well, he should be up and about in the next 48 hours," He stated, the bearded man feeling as if he was speaking to the air. The spiny creature batted at Stan's hands as it was shooed away, leaping to the floor in surrender. Stan scooped the boy into his arms, nodding curtly as he left the room. The lanky man pulled back the covers of his bed, laying them neatly over the Coulon's comparatively small body. "I'll wait,"

Querl: For the next forty-seven-point-six-fi ve hours, the Coulon remained in a deep, coma like state. Every couple of hours or so, he would shuffle about as if having a nightmare, but would promptly stop in a few seconds. Opening his eyes, he blinked slightly as the somewhat bright room, his eyes having become accustomed to darker levels of the spectrum. Slowly sitting up, he scanned the room.

Stan: The ship hummed along in space, as always, content to bumble on like a honey bee in the great void. Solemnly, the tall man went through the hours. He did not know why the time without the green alien was suddenly so empty- Stan had gone on in life without him shortly before, after all. Nor the pilot's calm reassurances or the medic's joking nature did much to deter him from setting beside the bed. He had fallen asleep at this point in the wooden chair, slumped over with Moll, kneading its talons as it slept in the man's lap.

Querl: Looking over at his bond-mate, the black rings under the other's eyes told the green boy that he required sleep now, rather than being woken. Looking down at his feet, Querl began to tense and intense them, trying to get feeling back into them. After about five minutes of this, he quietly got out of the bed and walked towards the living area.

Stan: The remainder of the ship's inhabitants resided in the living quarters, battling over a checkered board. "Naen, that move is illegal," Zoroe spat, smacking a hand on the table. The medic wore a plucky smile, crossing his arms over his chest. The earthen-game was forgotten as the woman noticed Querl in the doorway, golden eyes swimming like candlelight. "Faofaiy! You are awake!" Exclaiming, she rose from her seat, swatting away the chess board purposely. The pieces clattered to the floor, Naen's smug grin falling with it.

Querl: "Yes, I miscalculated the amount of sodium phosphate necessary to keep me unconscious for exactly forty-eight hours. However, the effects of the hormones have appeared to have stopped in any case," Querl responded in his usual neutral fashion, his eyes examining the room for any changes in the two days. Looking up at Zoroe, he pointed back towards where he had cane from, "The Captain requires approximately, seven-point-eight hours rest at this time. I request that you don't go down this corridor or create high amplitude noises."

Stan: "Of course," She nodded her agreement, unfazed by the boy's return to his formal self. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Zoroe offered, watching the medic begrudgingly pick each of the game pieces off the cold floor with a smirk. He put away the game, returning the woman's look in jest. "Couldn't hardly keep the man away from you. I hardly saw him these past days," Naen added, returning to his chair.

Querl: "I shall endeavor not to put you in a situation that requires the loss of your captain again," Querl replied to Naen, somewhat sarcastically, but mostly truthful. It wasn't entirely his fault that his emotional state cane about. Stan was also partially to blame as well. Looking to the kitchen, Querl nodded, the feeling of an empty stomach slowly creeping on him. "Yes, I require sustenance, thank you D'karr."

Stan: He took the subtle snark in stride, letting the comment go without a second thought. Sarcasm was a second language to all on the ship, though it was subdued in most forms. "He's just worried about you. I'm surprised he hasn't come bursting in by now," The medic returned, humor and earnestness in his intentions. Zoroe procured a plate of meat and whisky, both in surplus. "You are welcome," She hummed, setting the ham and drink on the table in his seat's place.

Querl: Moving over to his spot he accepted the food with a small nod before picking up the meat and shoving it into his mouth & swallowed. After repeating this four times, the meat was successfully inside the boy. Taking the glass in his hand, he took a small sip, before looking over at Naen, "It is because I remained quiet when I awoke. After seeing him, he requires rest much more than he requires my presence," he responded as he then looked to Zoroe, "However...After this, I am going back to wait for him to awake."

Stan: "That's fine, faofaiy," She took her seat across the table, folding her hands in her lap. The medic stood, pausing beside Querl. "I'll take the dishes, if you're done," He proposed, dishes from his and Zoroe's previous meal in hand. "You go on ahead; he's been waiting for you," The medic commented with a wink and a good-natured smile.

Querl am aware of that...Thank you Naen," Querl replied as he shuffled out if hispot at the table. Taking one last glance around the room, he quietly returned to Stan, making sure not to wake him up. Entering the room, he sat down on the floor, cross legged, and watched his Captain sleep.

Stan: The man exchanged a look with the pilot as the boy left, throwing his shoulders up in a shrug. Moll stirred from the lanky man's lap, stretching lazily. Stan jolted as the creature leapt from his lap, hands tensing as he shook himself awake. It curled up into the boy's lap, focusing a maroon eye on the Coulon. He cupped his hands to his face, his tired groan coming out muffled. Blearily, he realized he had an audience. "Um...hi," Stan greeted tiredly, adjusting his glasses as consciousness hit him over the head. "Hi!" Revitalized by enthusiasm, his now-scruffy face split into a grin. "How're you feeling?"

Querl: "I am feeling adequate," The young Coulon replied, his hand moving up and down the creatures back, his eyes focused entirely on Stan. "However, Bond-mate, you still require rest time to be at 100% efficiency. As engineer and your bond-mate, I request you depart to our bed and rest. I cannot join you, unfortunately. I am needed in engineering, need to run diagnostics and augmentations."

Stan: He did not argue, lacking both the energy and desire to do so. Nodding, he rose from his seat with a heavy yawn. "Can I...have a kiss, first?" Stan requested, wringing his hands sheepishly. Though he had...engaged, so to speak, with the Coulon; he was unsure how Querl would feel about his affections without hormones raging through his body.

Querl: "Of course my bond-mate. However, as my mechanized legs are currently elsewhere, you're going to have to lower yourself," Querl responded, a thin sliver of his once teasing self going through. He didn't forget about his time raging with hormones, however, now that he could think clearly, he could now keep a small portion of his emotional self...If only for Stan to see.

Stan: Stan slipped a smile, finding humor in the boy's statement. "Sure thing," He took a knee, swaying slightly with exhaustion. "I'm glad you're back. I was a little worried," The lanky man murmured, stopping inches from the other's face. Admittedly, he was a bit embarrassed by the way he had behaved- sitting by the bed as if waiting for the dead to wake. He needed a shave, and certainly a good dose of sleep. Emerging from his thoughts; the tall man finally regained his motor skills and pressed a kiss to the Coulon's lips gently.

BookmarkQuerl: The Coulon accepted the kiss, his hands moving to gently cup the sides of his face in-order to steady him. The kiss wasn't as primal or as passionate as the one's days before, however, this one showed off the green boy's technique. After a few seconds, Querl pulled back a minute smile, "Now, you require rest. I will make sure that when you awake, I will be there," he stated, before leaning in and gently kissed his nose.

Stan: Ever observant, the lanky man compared the difference in the affectionate gesture to ones before. It was not like the first, natural but cold in its form, nor the heated, hormone induced passion the man had recently become acquainted with. He laughed as Querl's kissed his face, the sound subdued by a hoarse throat and nose scrunching at the contact. "Alright, I'll sleep then," Stan accepted the Coulon's request, knowing well he was near-useless after going days without sleep. His body felt like it had been through a pasta machine. With a half-hearted grumble, he slid under the covers. "G'night. Sort of,"

Querl: "Affirmative, if you require, I can 'snuggle' with you until you lose consciousness," the boy gestured as he took a few steps closer. It was true that he hadn't checked the engines in over three days, but his bond-mate came above all things, even his own safety.

Stan: Stan curled his long form in on itself, a lifetime of beds too small being the root of the habit. "That's alright, Querl. I'm a big boy," He stuck his split tongue out playfully, turning on his side. "No pun intended," The tall man added, though he looked pleased with the joke in a tired sort of way.


	9. How do my underpants have such power?

Querl: "I believe that the fact that you said it was not intended & by your facial expression, that it was intended," Querl responded with a a small, barely noticeable smirk. "Well, as you appear to not need me for the present moment, I will depart & diagnose the engines and reconfigure the phasing couplings," the green boy responded as he made his way to leave, moving just slow enough that he could stop should Stan require anything.

Stan: "Perhaps," He hummed, finally allowing his heavy eyes to close as the engineer left the room. In the course of the last few days, the man had almost lost any thought of the original reason he had sought out the boy in the first place. Querl had quickly moved up rank in his mind from mechanic to lover. It made it easy to forget how and where they had so recently "met", if it could be put that way. The images of the little booth and greedy man brought a frown to his face as he drifted into sleep.

Querl: After leaving the room, taking his pack with him, the engineer made his way down to the engine room. He still didn't think that he had made any huge leap in rank. To him, he was the lowest ranking member on the ship until captain specifically promoted him. Upon reaching the engine room, his mechanical legs sprouted out of his pack and allowed him to scuttle around the room recalibrating, diagnosing & enhancing the engine & cooling systems. This took four-point-six-two-nine hours to accomplish. Upon completing his task, he began on the creation of a 'terminal' using what extra materials he had to create a miniaturized version & implanted it into the wall. Resting his head against it, three wires slowly entered his holes and began charging him. It also allowed him to become one with the ship again. Looking at all the sensors, he was happy to see that Stan was still unconscious. "D'karr, Naen, do you require any assistance?" he inquired over the telecom, making sure to keep them low enough so as to not wake-up his bond-mate.

Stan: The pilot was the first to respond, jumping at the displaced voice. Realizing it was only Querl, she smoothed her pants and looked towards the closest camera. "There is a ship...approaching," She called, brows drawn tight as she gazed over the console screens. "I cannot get a reading on them. It is most likely nothing," Zoroe's voice trailed off as she spoke, rapping her knuckles on her chair's arm. Naen sat dormant in his room, spilling over medical journals. "I'm alright, thank you," He replied politely, barely phased by the boy's sudden voice as he focused on his reading.

Querl: Querl went silent over the intercom before his whole body shook, the loud speakers emitting a reverberating high & low noise. It was then that the engines went dead, the ship beginning to drift in space. The Coulon ship itself was massive, easily 10 times the size of their ship. It had an odd shape in and of itself. It was perfectly cylindrical with but a few dozen visible circular ports. The intercom went silent before a dozen voices came out of them, both male & female, "You have on board, Querl Dox, 33rd prince of the planet Coulon. Your ship will be detained and brought on board for closer inspection."

Stan: "Naen, get captain up. Now!" The crimson woman barked into her own intercom access, eyes locked with the image of the daunting ship before them. Zoroe held a hand over her chest, the tightening in her heart drawing a bead of sweat to her forehead. Cursing, she awaited the rest of the crew. The medic jumped from his reading, medical journals strewn across the floor. Without a second thought, he dove into the next room. Stan had somehow managed to remain unconscious through the commotion, true to his nature. Naen wasted no time, grabbing the larger man by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously. The huge man whirred into life, eyes snapping open. "We have company," The medic stated grimly. No further explanation was needed.

Querl: The ship shuddered suddenly, causing the already limp Coulon to bash into the wall beside him. They were being drawn into one of the ports, a soft green beam forcing the ship towards the Coulon sphere. There was no-more communication from the legion of Coulons as the ship entered the port and was set gently on the ground. "You are required to exit the ship. Querl Dox has become unresponsive. You will bring him with you and then we will perform memory examinations," a singular voice responded over the intercom, this one sounded deep and commanding, but retaining the cold nature of the species.

Stan: The Captain nodded Naen along, slipping on his glasses. "I'll meet you in the bay room. Get Zoroe," He led the medic down the corridors, departing from him as he met the engineer room. Scanning the room, his dark eyes immediately landed on Querl amongst the gears and machinery. Carefully, he took the green boy into his arms, pausing to slowly disconnect the port wires from his head. Adrenaline found its way through his body, urging him as he moved through the ship. As he had hoped, Naen and Zoroe stood awaiting in front of the bay doors. Haltingly, he slammed his fist to the door access. Slowly, the huge door hissed open.

Querl: Outside in the port was one female Coulon wearing the same purple jumpsuit as Querl. However, she also had a marian of high technological equipment as well as what looked like a belt with an odd belt buckle. She was around 20, for what she looked like, and had long blond hair (the same colour as Querl's). Other than a slightly bustier chest, there was not much else different about her. Walking over to them, she remained silent, a faint mechanical buzz coming from her as she pulled out what looked like a pen. Pointing it at Querl, a red beam shot out of it and, what was once a bump, vanished back into nothing. However, Querl remained unconscious. Looking at Stan, she pointed at Zoroe & Naen, "You two will remain here. Captain Stan will follow me with Querl Dox," she commanded, quickly turning and walked towards a door.

Stan: The medic looked ready to protest, finger pointed and mouth open. He was silenced before a word could slip from his lips, the cold look he received from his Captain enough to leave him meek. "We don't make trouble, we won't be in any," Stan said pointedly, jerking his head in the ship bay's direction. "Zoroe, I'm trusting you to keep things calm," She nodded without question, grabbing the flustered medic by the arm. Leading the man into the bay, she shut the door behind the pair. If the lanky man had not felt alone before, he truly did now. Trailing after the woman, his eyes swept across the environment uneasily.

Querl: The environment for the port was streamlined, the walls, floors and ceilings being entirely smooth and metallic silver. Putting her hand onto a pad beside the door, it promptly raised up and allowed them to exit the port. Outside the port, there were hundreds of floors both above and below them, a cylindrical hole in both the ceiling and the floor in the middle. There were a few dozen Coulon on this floor, some hovering with pads in their hands, some upside down on the ceiling and even some with wires covering their entire body and holding them against the wall. "This way, Querl Dox requires immediate scans and memory downloads," the female Coulon replied as she moved forwards, to a cylindrical door.

Stan: He took in the scene with a tenseness, finding his hold on the green boy tightening. "Can you tell me anything more? What...of my ship and crew?" Stan questioned hesitantly, casting his gaze to the Coulon in his arms. The boy was, after all, a member of his crew. His mind swam with questions, all theorized ends being unpleasant answers. "Memory downloads..." Stan mused quietly, the concept intriguing. The man's face turned a shade red, thinking back to their brief...encounter together.

Querl: "I can not. After we perform a memory download, Captain Raziel Kain will decide," she responded as she opened the door with her hand prompted him to go inside. Inside seemed to be a perfectly empty room, much the hanger.

Stan: Stan heaved a sigh, feeling like a sheep to be shuffled around. Part of him itched to fight, resist. The better half knew it would be a fruitless task, most likely ending in a flash of violence. Nothing good would come of it, in this situation, at least. He nodded his thanks to the Coulon woman, showing no hesitance as he entered the room. Hesitance equals weakness. In times of interacting, it was of upmost importance to the Captain promote a strong image. For himself, for the people he protected.

Querl: As soon as he entered the room, wires eruoted out of both the floor and ceiling and ripped the unconcious Coulon from his grasp. Upon doing so, they suspectended him in mid air by wrapping around his knees, legs, waist, wrists arms and forehead. With this done, three thicker wires slowly exited from the ceiling and entered the three ports. Immediately, a loud him emanated throughout the ship, the female Coulon going stock still. Her pupils enlarged to an incredible degree, data seeming to pass by the expression.

Stan: Stan had not the time to hold the boy tighter, thick wires descending and erupting from every angle. He could not restrain the growl that tore from his chest, an instinctual outcry as the Coulon was torn from his arms. The man resisted from grabbing handfuls of the wires as they passed, pressing his arms to his sides. He clenched his fists, knuckles white. No, if they were to get out if this unscathed, he needed to represent his crew well. He only hoped this Captain Raziel Kain found nothing worthy of punishment in Querl's memories.

Querl: After a few more seconds, the female Coulon looked at Stan with a small tilt. "We had not been informed that you are Querl Fox's bond-mate. As soon as the collar is removed and he is able to, you may depart," the same voice from earlier erupted from her mouth, her eyes remaining wide as if she were only a puppet. After a few more seconds, her pupils closed and she momentarily tilted slightly. "The captain has spoken."

Stan: He quirked a brow, regarding the displaced voice emitting from the woman with a certain unease. "He's...going to be alright, then," It was more of a statement than a question. He hoped that this whole ordeal would be over sooner than later. Stan's eyes trailed from the floor to Querl. A cocktail of relief and worry flooded his head as he looked upwards at the boy. With a numb humor, he noted it was new to have to look up to see someone else. "Thank you," He finally directed his attention towards the Coulon woman, dipping his head in a curt nod.

Querl: The woman simply observed him, as one might observe a monkey. "Having looked through his memories, 'Thank you' is a phrase used for gratitude. As I have not done anything to gain your gratitude, it is unnecessary," she responded before turning to Querl. Touching his forehead, the green boy's eyes shot open, blinking as he tried to look around. "Stan? where am I?"

Stan: "Hey, hon," He gave the boy a smile, despite his worries. "We're on a ship. A Coulon ship. They deemed it necessary to...detain our ship, as you are one of their princes, I suppose. It's...alright, though," The tall man's eyes darted between the floor and the woman, settling on Querl. "They're going to get that stupid collar off of you," He spoke warmly, waiting anxiously to feel Querl's slight weight in his arms again. Admittedly, the hybrid had been put on edge the moment the Coulon had been snatched from him.

Querl: "I require a memory download," Querl stated, unable to see his fellow female Coulon. The green girl looked up at him and then pressed a finger to her lowest port on her forehead. Querl then went bolt upright for a few seconds, before the wires slowly lowered him to the ground and onto his feet. "I see...Stan, I request that you remain in your ship until this is sorted out. However, whenever my fellow Coulons begin to improve your ship, I ask that you allow them," the young boy asked, the thicker wires exiting from his forehead.

Stan: Uneasy, at this point, put his feelings too lightly. The man's lips formed a line, leaning on his heels as he crossed his arms. Stan shifted, eyes trained on the Coulon as he was released to the floor. "You're not hurt, are you?" His voice was a little too taught for his liking, betraying him as it readily conveyed his emotion. The hairs on his neck bristled, feeling as if watched at all ends. If they had been on their own, the tall man would have closed the gap between the green boy and himself as soon as his feet hit the ground. As it was, he remained at a distance, feeling rather like a statue in an odd art display. "...Alright," Stan consented begrudgingly. In his own mind, he would much rather the little green Coulons didn't touch anything- but there was little use in arguing.

Querl: Looking back towards the female Coulon, he turned back to Stan and walked towards him before wrapping his arms around his Captain's legs. From his bond-mate's rather stilted behavior, it could only be assumed that he was unhappy or unsure of the situation. "I am fine, my bond-mate," Querl responded, looking up at him with a very small smile, the most he could in his current state of being. "...I will explain that you have sentimental value towards the aesthetic of your ship, so I will inform them to only improve efficiency and add battle capabilities," the Coulon explained before letting go of him, "but for the moment, I should bring you back to the ship."

Stan: Stan felt a smile tug his own lips, brows furrowed as the boy attempted to reassure him. The gesture was endearing, to say the least, and the man found a bit of his apprehension melting away. The man put a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving a hesitant nod. "Okay," He sighed in resignation, realizing he would have likely gotten hopelessly lost before finding the ship on his own.

Querl: Nodding at him, the door behind the man opened up and allowed the two to exit. Looking back at the female Coulon, he nodded before gently clasping the Captain's hand in his own and lead him past the centre area and back into the docks. "I believe you are able to reenter your ship from here, or do you require my help for that," the boy lightly teased.

Stan: Relief flooded his systems, the tingling feeling in his spine rolling into over drive as Querl took his hand. He took in the strange surroundings as they passed by. Curiosity took root, now that he was less occupied with thoughts of his crew and home being in jeopardy. "Is it all like this?" The tall man mused, not in search of an answer but moreso speaking aloud. He watched other Coulons go about their business, reminding him of the busy little honey bees on Earth. "I'm fine, thanks," Stan rolled his dark eyes, though the dormant smile on his face contradicted the snark.

Querl: "Not necessarily. We are onboard a World Forming ship, using what you would describe as terraforming machinery. They are recalibrating for a gaseous planet in this system," Querl explained as he looked at him. Quickly looking around, now aware of the number of Coulons guarding the ship. "Now, I must go, I have things to discuss with the Captain and this collar to be removed," he stated before jumping up and gave his bond-mate's chin a quick Peck.

Stan: "I...be safe," Stan bent his knees, putting himself more on the Coulon's level to place a kiss of his own on the boy's cheek. Turning on his heel, he dipped his head in a curt nod to the unfamiliar Coulons as he approached his ship. The man doubted any would make any violent moves, for there was no reason, but he could still feel the pinpricks of their eyes as he pulled out his communicator. "I'm back, Zoroe," There was scarcely a pause before the bay door hissed open, the tall man slipping inside with hesitance. The door closed just as quickly as it had opened. He leaned his back against it for a moment, shoulders slumping.

Querl: Querl just watched him leave and as soon as Stan was no longer visible to him, the green boy turned on his heel and exited the hanger, the remote for his collar hidden in his jumpsuit pocket. After 10 minutes a few dozen Coulon hovered above the ship and began augmenting it, adding a few weapons and after 10 more minutes, 10 male and female Coulons enter the ship and ignore the crew as they begin adding software and equipment improvements. Like Querl promised, very little of the aesthetic of the ship was changed, the engine room being changed completely though due to the improved engine and cooling systems.

Stan: Stan was sure their medic would have an aneurism at any moment, dumbfounded as strangers walked about the ship. "Just...leave them alone," The captain ordered, though his tone was comforting. Moll awoke from its sleep, perched on the ceiling. It skittered down the wall, excitement obvious as it observed the busily working Coulons. Friendly to a fault, it began to trot over to one of the green strangers. Zoroe was cautious for the creature, however, scooping it into her arms before it could make contact. "Hush, ooaaun," She cooed as it yowled in protest, wriggling in her grip. The captain ordered the medic and pilot, with Moll in tow, to his quarters. The man explained the situation in hushed tones, trying to put his own and his crew's concern's to rest.

Querl: After one-point-three-seven hours the work was finally done and the almost robot like Coulons exited the ship and let the inhabitants of said ship adjust to the improvements. The following hour went with no disturbances or Coulons trespassing. At the third hour mark, the ship was contacted by Querl, "I am outside the hanger bay, I require you to open them." The young boy was visibly different than the one that they knew. For one, his neck was now visible thanks to the collar being removed. His attire was radically different, no longer the purple jumpsuit that he arrived in. He was now wearing a dark blue toga-like outfit, a belt separating the top from a small skirt like part. An insignia badge covered a small portion of the top left of the toga. The insignia itself was a back inverted triangle with the tree corners being cut off and leaving a circular indentation. A similar design was instilled on the belt itself. Now on his head was what looked like a silvery crown, a rather simplistic circle rather than the jewel incrusted ones on earth.

Stan: At this point, both the medic and pilot were strewn across the man's bed, Moll sleeping contently in the crook of the pilot's arms. It was a rather comical sight, to the Captain. He would admit only to himself, it was nice to be trusted. Stan jumped at the voice, setting aside his reading. "Some Captain," he rolled his eyes at his own reaction, dragging a hand down his face. He swiftly made his way through the ship, hitting the door's manual access button. The tall man was not prepared for the sight before him, face a shade red as he analyzed the Coulon. "You look very nice," He mumbled, adjusting his glasses. "Zoroe and Naen are holed up in our room with Moll. Figured it'd be the best place to stay out of the way," Stan shrugged, stepping aside.

Querl: Entering the ship, it became apparent the Querl wasn't alone. The female Coulon from earlier stood a few feet behind him, just on board the ship now. "This attire is what you could classify as a great honour. I have been chosen to be one of the ambassadors for Earth," he explained as he looked around, nodding as he saw that it looked pretty much the same. "Because of this, I have been given an assistant. She is Andreah Raziel," he stated as he pointed back to her. The other Coulon, proceeded to bow slightly before straightening, seeming to scan Stan intently.

Stan: Stan bowed his head in return, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the green woman. "Hi. I'm Stan; Stan Phlox," He regarded the girl, and it occurred to him he had never given Querl his last name as he introduced himself. Turning his attention to Querl, his face brightened slightly. "I'm just glad nothing...bad happened," Chuckling, he crossed his arms over his chest. Similar situations had occurred to the ship before, with different captors- and being the occasional smugglers, it did not end well. "Well, I suppose Naen and Zoroe should be up to greet our new guest," He threw a glance over his shoulder, thankful the ship had capacity for at least six crew members.

Querl: Querl raised a small eyebrow at that, but not for the reason that he assumed Stan would think of. The green boy was aware of the other's last name since he interfaced with the ship. However, as they were now bond-mate's, Querl had assumed himself that the other would take his last name. Andreah still had yet to speak, standing diligently behind the male Coulon as if had always been there and would always be there. "Andreah, on board this ship, I transition to head of engineering. As this ship has no science officer, due to its limited size, as the Captain's bond-mate, I promote you science officer and head of research and development. You will report to engineering with me at 07:24 hours tomorrow morning. From this time until rest time, you will socialise and learn about each of the crew and introduce yourself. That is all," the young Coulon commanded, having turned away from Stan do so.

Stan: He listened to the boy order the female Coulon- Andreah, he noted, committing the name to memory. It was a bit amusing, as he had seen little of Querl's more commanding nature. Always a people watcher, it was interesting to see him interact with one of his own species. "There's three uninhabited quarters, you can have your pick," He offered, throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the rest of the ship. Stan picked up on the boy's facial quirk, wondering briefly what he had done wrong with a faint frown.

Querl: Looking back at his Captain, he looked back at Andreah, "As my bond-mate is the captain of this vessel, you will obey any orders given, unless they break rule one-four-five-six-nine," he ordered again, before briskly turning towards his bond-mate. Andreah, who seemed to not want to speak at all, simply nodded. "Stan...I must go to engineering and make sure they integrated the technologies properly... Would you introduce my assistant to the others? I suspect I may be gone for an undetermined amount of time," he asked, much softer and gentler than how he spoke to Andreah.

Stan: "Sure thing," He took a knee, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. Standing, he smoothed his shirt. Stan turned his attention to Andreah, offering a warm smile. "Come on then. We'll get you situated after you meet the rest of the crew," He turned, making his way up the metal stairs leading to the main hearth of the ship. "I...I'll bring you something to eat if you're not around by dinner," Stan called down to Querl, words stuck in his throat he was unsure of speaking.

Querl: Querl nodded as his bond-mate moved away, a miniscule blush on his cheeks as the other kissed him. "I appreciate your concern, Captain...I will most likely be done before then though," he responded before turning away and went to the engineering room. Andreah, unlike Querl, seemed somewhat perplexed by smile and Stan's rather colloquial speech patterns. However, due to her orders, she quickly cross referenced the words against what Querl had learned and realised that he mean for her to follow. Giving him a polite nod, she followed the semi-human known as 'Stan'.

Stan: He led the girl down the corridors, glancing back in her direction ever so often. Stan stopped into his own quarters, rousing the medic and pilot with a gentle shake. Zoroe woke easily, popping upright from her light sleep with a gasp. "What-" The red woman groaned, rubbing her temples as consciousness sank in. Naen quickly stumbled off of the Captain's bed, embarrassed for falling asleep on the man's bed. "So, I guess we're not dead, huh?" He said to the air, running a hand through his overgrown hair with a wiry grin.

Querl: The female Coulon observed the two with curiosity, remaining a few feet behind her new captain. "That is a rather redundant statement, as if you were to be deceased you would not have cognitive ability to perceive and therefore question your own mortality," she stated as she looked at the medic, who she recognized from Querl's memories as 'Naen'. The female beside him, she also recognised as 'Zoroe' or as 'D'karr. She raised a small eyebrow at that. The name was not logical, as the female's name was Zoroe, not D'karr. She would need to query this later with her master. "I am Ambassador Querl Dox's assistant: Andreah Raziel. I do not require your names as I know both of you from my Master's memories. However, Naen you are so far more irrational that his memories did show."

Stan: Naen found only a chuckle at the woman's statement, sighing heavily. "That's my job," He stated simply, "Well, sort of," The Captain and pilot shared a look, both dark and golden eyes rolling. Zoroe slinked off of the bed gracefully, the spiny creature in her arms wriggling as it woke, ready for its second chance to greet these strangers. Kneeling, she allowed Moll from her arms. It leapt forwards, pausing to run a circle around Stan's feet. "That is Moll. She has been eager to meet strangers," Zoroe suppressed laughter as the creature approached Andreah, quills riveting with both curiosity and caution.

Querl: Andreah looked at the creature disinterestingly. "What is the function of this Moll? He seems to neither have the sentience to do ship functions, nor the size to be a mount," she inquired, looking at Zoroe, not wanting to question her Captain nor the irrational one. As far as Querl's memories serve, Zoroe appeared to understand Coulons enough to explain terms in a way that they could understand. The Captain could as well, but she would be asking a minor question, one which wouldn't merit an answer from her 'superior', so it landed on the pilot.

Stan: Zoroe's golden eyes widened, a bit surprised to be addressed by the Coulon. "Well, if a function were assigned to her..." The pilot paused, shifting her weight to her hip, hand poised under her chin. "I believe Moll would be categorized as moral support," Though the crew had chosen to take in the spiny creature out of sympathy, it was true Moll was a source of comfort for all on the ship. "She has a venomous bite, which also makes Moll a good defense against intruders," Zoroe concluded, clasping her hands in front of herself.

Querl: Looking down at the creature before her, she nodded simply before looking to her new Captain, "I have now been introduced to your lower ranked members. I have been commanded to follow orders under your command and, as you explained five-point-six-two minutes ago, you can now show me to the room of which I will rest in." She folded her arms behind her back, seemingly uninterested in the rest of the crew now that she had seen them, if she had ever been interested in them at all.

Stan: Moll grew bored of running crop-circles about the man's feet, choosing its next target of interest. Surging forwards, it rubbed against Andreah's jumpsuit leg, chittering. Stan attempted to subdue his amusement, adjusting his glasses with a half-grin. "That's not Querl, silly thing," He chided the creature, scooping it up from the floor with slow care. "Alright, you two, clear out," The man ordered the pair, sticking his split tongue out at them in jest. Naen sighed, following Zoroe out of the room. Stan himself stepped out, gesturing to three doors down the hall. "Those are the spare quarters, you can pick one out,"

Querl: Andreah ignored the creature as only a Coulon could, almost making it seem as if Moll was merely a hologram, not even moving a muscle as it felt around her legs. However, seeing the odd tones and gestures made her raise an eyebrow of confusion. After all, whatever they were, were no rational or logical. What would be the point of sticking ones tongue out? Was it to initiate Wake-up program level 2? No, as no-one did the same. Deciding to use ten percent of her faculties to ponder that, she examined the three doors that Stan gestured to. Coming to the middle door, she turned back to Stan, "I accept this room, Captain," she stated, before walking back to the Captain. "I am yours to command," she stated with a small nod.

Stan: Stan couldn't help but compare the woman to 'his own' Coulon. Similar in species and nature, but even though the coldness he had seen to be customary in their culture, he could pin a few differences. For one, the levels of sass Querl had a subtle mastery of. The thought brought a chuckle. "Alright. As far as...commands, as you said," The tall man looked to the ceiling, lips pursed. "You could make a list of items you might need, or want. Clothes, supplies, the like," True to his upholding's, if this woman was to be one of his crew he wanted her to feel comfortable. "In the meantime, feel free to look around the ship. Most of the crew spends empty time in the living quarters, if you need anything," Stan offered, hopeful to get Andreah accustomed.

Querl: Looking at her Captain for a few second, she nodded and looked down the corridor, "As you command, I will do so." She then proceeded to walk to what was classified as 'living quarters'. She already knew the complete layout of the ship and where the inhabitants worked. The reason she headed towards the living quarters was that she needed a place with a table in order to write a list for her Captain of things she required

Stan: Letting out a long breath, he set the creature on the floor. Moll stood at his feet, focusing three of its red eyes on him. "What do you want, hm?" Stan bent his knees, ruffling the thing's spines affectionately. Without a moment more, it's attention was diverted, nose twitching, and it bounded down the hall way. Leaving it be to chase after whatever imaginary thing Moll was after, he stopped by the engineering room. Gingerly, he rapped on the metal door.

Querl: After a few seconds, the was opened. However, unlike the way Querl had opened it in the past. There was a startling difference. His feet were connected to the ceiling instead of the floor. Looking up (or down depending on orientation) at Stan, he raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you, Stan?" he asked, not noticing that his 'skirt' had fell down to his chest, showing off his rather miniscule underpants.

Stan: Stan's eyes widened, adverting his gaze to the floor with a cherry face. "I got Andreah her room," He clamored for words, adjusting his glasses. "I was wondering if you needed anything?.." The man's voice trailed off, suddenly feeling sheepish for bothering the Coulon. Internally, he scolded himself for his childish behavior. He was, after all, a 'grown ass man'. Much to the medic's amusement, all it took was a pair of underpants to turn the hybrid into a red-faced mess.

Querl: Querl raised an eyebrow at Stan's behaviour before looking up (or down) at his his underpants showing waist. Looking back at Stan, he couldn't help but smile slightly. Stan was his bond-mate. He was allowed to show small amounts of emotion, his system changing slightly to allow him to do so. "Captain, you have already visually inspected me. How do my underpant's hold such power over you?" he asked, both as a question and as a means to tease.

Andreah ignored the small creature seemingly following her as she entered the room meant for consuming nutrients as well as socialisation. Although she didn't need either of those at this present time, she did require a table. Looking around the room, she momentarily ignored it's inhabitant/s in favour of sitting at the table.

Stan: "I'm not..." He fumbled, swallowing thickly. "Hush, you," Stan found no excuse nor explanation, crossing his arms over his chest. In effort to regain both his composure and dignity, he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Querl's lips despite his reversed gravitational state. Embarrassment turned to snickers, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Come back to earth, space boy," Stan joked, leaning backwards with a half-grin.

Naen looked up from his board game with the pilot, running a hand down his beard. "Hello, Andreah. Need anything?"


	10. Fetish Fuel

Querl: Querl was a little surprised at the sudden kiss, even more so by it's odd orientation, but followed his bond-mate's command. Slowly rotating in the air, he however, remained hovering in the air, face to face with Stan. "This is called a hover belt," he stated as he pointed to the item, "although, I don't believe you really care what it is." Slowly hovering forwards, he wrapped his arms around Stan's neck gently, "Captain, do you require anything?"

Looking away from the table, she looked at Naen before nodding, "Yes, due to my rather low rank on board my previous ship, I have been unable to have coitus for a rather prolonged amount of time. After I finish the list for the captain, I require you to have sexual intercourse," she responded simply, before taking a piece of paper and a pen.

Stan: "Hey, I can appreciate fancy tech, too," He huffed, curling his arms around Querl's waist, "Just as much as I can appreciate fancy boys," Stan attempted to tease the Coulon in return, thankful to feel his heated face cool. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. How'd you feel, about all this?" The playful tone in his voice mellowed into concern, looking into Querl's lilac eyes.

Zoroe's head popped up at this, eyes dancing in disbelief between the new science officer and Naen. All thoughts of her next move in their game vanished. Naen slammed his hands on the table, standing to give the red woman an incredulous look. "She asked me, Zoroe, be fair!" He exclaimed, brows drawn tightly. "Please, Naen, I have no need for...stealing your kill," She responded coolly, moving a chess piece decisively. "Check-mate, acaa'"

Querl: Querl rolled his eyes, finding the gesture that the other's used particularly useful for this situation. However, upon hearing and seeing the concern in Stan's eyes, his usual collected self returned, the teasing lover long forgotten. "I am fine with what has happened, Captain... Does it irk you, bond-mate?" He inquired, looking back towards the almost unrecognisable room.

"It is neither important nor necessary for it to be you, Naen. The offer was for either of you, I have no preference for either gender," the Coulon responded, keeping her eyes on the paper as she drew what appeared to be rather artful circles and spirals within them.

Stan: A rare-toothy grin flashed over his lips, pleased with Querl's response to his joke. "The ship doesn't bother me. I'm fine- I mean, I was worried but," Stan's eyes lost contact, slipping away from Querl's. "Worried about you, about the others. What did the captain say?" He switched gears, to avoid both rambling and slipping into darker thoughts.

Zoroe subdued her laughter, snickers coming out muffled under her clawed hand. "It does not look like she wanted you after all, hm?" The woman's laughter became uncontainable. Naen's face grew hot, slumping back into his seat. "I'll...I'll arm wrestle you for it!" The medic lit up, sitting up in his chair. Rolling her eyes dramatically, she poised a hand under her chin. "You will not win, you know this. I will be fair to you," Zoroe turned her piercing gaze to the woman in question, brows arched. "You say you have not a preference, yes, but over the two of us," She paused, gesturing to both herself and the medic, "on a level of individuals, who would you pick?"

Querl: Querl looked at Stan's lowered eyes, befoelre looking at Stan's nose for comfort. "I have been told, that due to my failure of the rite, I am banished from Coulon. Ambassadorship was given to me due to my knowledge on human social interactions," he explained, before looking up at him. "Although, I do not feel...I know I am sad."

Looking up from her now completed list, although to anyone but a fellow Coulon it would appear to be merely drawings, she examined the two. Replaying the argument in her head, she pointed to Zoroe. "Zoroe. She has, in the limited time that I have been on contact with her, shown that she is more intelligent than you, your chess board. She has also shown to think with logic and reason, she knew she would beat you physically. However, she has shown compassion, a not displeasing attribute but one that could have made her lose: she gave you a chance to succeed. Naen, on the other hand has shown irrational thought, your question about possibly being deceased while being unmistakeably alive. As well as various other factors. However, due to coitus not needing someone I know nor prefer, I am content with either of you," she responded, before getting out of the chair.

Stan: Stan held the Coulon close, nuzzling his face into the crook of Querl's neck. "I'm so sorry, hon," He frowned over the boy's shoulder, running a hand over his blond hair gently. "Let's take a break. We should see what the crew is up to," Lightly, he planted a kiss on Querl's green cheek. "Moll has been missing you, anyways. She thought Andreah had a likeness to you, I suppose," Attempting a smile, he pulled back to look over Querl's face.

Naen ran a hand through his hair, tettering on the brink of exasperation. "I forfeit, you win. Again," The bearded man sighed, putting away the chess game before the woman could beat him twice in a row. Zoroe, satisfied with her alleged victory, smoothly rose from her seat.

Querl: Slowly nodding, Querl lowered to the ground and landed on his feet. He had to agree with Stan, it would be apt to see Moll. It was always comforting to have the small creature in his arms. He also had to check on his assistant and see if she was adjusting correctly to the uncoulon-like crew.

Seeing that Zoroe had apparently 'won' the contest, Andreah took it that she would receive her request for sexual intercourse from her. Moving over, note tucked away in her jumpsuit, she looked up at Zoroe, "Follow me," she commanded. After all, her Master was the Captain's bond-mate, so she was ranked higher by the two before her. "I do not wish to leave permanent stains or damage in this room."

Stan: Clasping his large hand gently around Querl's, he walked beside him up the stairs, stopping short of bumping into Querl's assistant. "Sorry, I didn't see you," He apologized, extending a hand but thinking better of it. His eyes landed next on the pilot, following behind the Coulon diligently. "Making friends already?" The lanky man reached over Andreah to ruffle the red woman's long hair. Zoroe scoffed half-heartedly, smoothing her hair with a smile. "You could say that, Captain,"

Querl: Looking at his assistant and then up at Zoroe, he rose a brief eyebrow. "State the reasoning behind D'karr, the one designated as Zoroe, following you," he commanded in the voice that seemed to only be used for her.

Standing straighter Andreah, ignoring the apology and the hand, simply replied, "I require Zoroe for stimulation of the Zarkan nerve, therefore she has agreed to have coitus."

Stan: Stan looked between his pilot and Andreah, more tickled than upset. The captain had little room to reprimand Zoroe for engaging with the woman- after all, what had ensued after Querl and his bonding was far from a faint memory. "I think it's alright," Stan looked down to Querl, raising his brows before looking directly at his assistant. "Don't hurt my pilot, please," The man attempted a humor with the Coulon, unintentionally soliciting a snicker from the crimson woman behind her. "Please, Captain. I should be asking Querl. I am sorry, I should have thought of that beforehand," Zoroe dipped her head to Querl, the prospect of being with this woman feeling more like treachery than a thrill.

Querl: Andreah looked at her Captain and shook her head, "I do not find positive stimulus in assaulting others nor do I intend to do so to a female of a species which appears to be physically stronger than my own," she explained as if talking about any other topic. She didn't even properly understand the accusation itself. Andreah wasn't going to pleasure Zoroe. Zoroe was going to pleasure Andreah. So how could she 'hurt' her?

While the Captain and his assistant were discussing such matters, Querl looked at Zoroe, "I do not know why you would think I would disagree or think negatively of you, D'karr. However, due to your somewhat limited knowledge on Coulon sexual intercourse with ranking members, I recommend you ask for, 'rule three, subsection D-four-five,' to be implemented," the young green boy stated.

Stan: Stan wasn't sure whether to sigh or chuckle, his face settling on a half-smirk on its own accord. "Good to hear," The Captain concluded with a quirked brow. Zoroe clasped her hands, a faint smile gracing her lips. Even as he was worried he would not be able to convey emotion, Querl still easily made her feel at ease. "I did not know how you would perceive it..." The woman admitted, voice deep and hoarse as ever. "I will, faofaiy," Though she committed the phrase to memory, the woman wondered what the rule entailed.

Querl: "D'karr, did in inquire about your permissible when I became Stan's bond-mate? No, I did not. Therefore, you do not require mine to perform sexual intercourse with Andreah," Querl responded, looking up at her with a small nod.

Andreah did not respond to the Captain, not thinking that his statement merited another nor a question. Giving her master a small nod, she looked to Zoroe, "we have explained the situation and gained permission from both the ambassador and the captain. Unless you require more time discussing the eccentricities of coitus, I recommended we continue," she stated, a visible amount of irritation in her voice. To those unfamiliar with Coulons, they would probably compare them to the Vulcan's from the pre-space flight sci-fi show Star Trek. However, although the Coulons used technology to augment their emotional state, they still had needs. If their needs were not met, then even beings of little emotion would gain irritation.

Stan: "Alright," She returned the nod, tugged by the urge to hug the boy. Instead, Zoroe let her hand to his shoulder, for only a moment, small smile dancing across her face. As the situation seemed to be resolved, Stan clasped his hand gently around Querl's. With a playful smile, he left to the living-quarters with Querl 'in hand'. Zoroe looked on, eyes landing on Andreah. "Lead on, snaramo," The pilot extended a hand into the space of the hall, pleased with her little joke in foreign tongue.

Querl: Accepting Stan's hand in his and shoulder touch from Zoroe, the ambassador between species followed Stan and entered the living Quarters. "Hello Naen. From the smile on Zoroe's face and the chess pieces littering the floor, I can presume that you lost the game?" he queried, having learned there that asking questions which would be considered as 'meaningless' is something you were to do. At least that's what he took from Zoroe wanting to ask to have sexual intercourse with Andreah.

Andreah looked at Zoroe for a few moments, as if wishing to denounce, but reasoned against it. Taking Zoroe's wrist instead of her hand, the female Coulon slowly brought her towards Andreah's room. "I do not understand the purpose of proposing to rename me or my Master. Why do you do so?" She asked after a few moments.

Stan: The beared man merely huffed, gathering up the game pieces along with his wounded pride. "Not much of a contest when the judge couldn't care less," Naen grumbled, sloppily putting away the board game. He rewarded Stan's muffled chuckle with a dirty look. This resulted, much to the medic's dismay, in more laughter from the tall man. "I'm sorry, Naen, but you look like a beaten puppy," Stan's attempt at apology was riddled with amusement, leaving it to fall flat.

Zoroe arched a brow at the manor in which the Coulon grabbed her. Watching Andreah's blonde hair sway as she was led onwards, a sinking feeling set in the pit of her stomach. Brushing the familiar, twisting feeling aside, the pilot had to think little to answer the question. "It is customary. I give names that fit. Names that sum up perceptions of a person. Why shouldn't I?" Zoroe shot back her own question, voice smooth and golden eyes searching over the woman's face.

Querl: Querl looked at his laughing bond-mate and the downtrodden medic with a small look of curiosity and confusion, obviously not understanding what was going on. He knew that laughter was based on 'humour' and that chess didn't have a 'judge', so he looked back to Stan and inquired, "What's so humorous?"

The female Coulon slowed to a stop, now opposite her bedroom door. Looking up towards the female's face, the usual dispassionate expression covering her own, she explained her point of view, "What if you have observed incorrectly? It is possible to come out with s wrong conclusion, if you have only a minimal understanding of the other being. I'm also curious: what does 'snaramo' mean?"

Stan: "Naen doesn't take losing well," Stan explained, laughter fading. "I gather you were pining for Andreah's...'affections' ?" He turned his attention back to the bearded man as he collapsed on the red sofa in defeat. It was easy enough to put two-and-two together, but he asked in order to confirm for himself and second-hand explain for Querl. In the vast emptiness of voyages in space, it was not uncommon for the crew to compete over things. It was a means of keeping busy, a motivating entertainment.

The pilot had not expected anything less than a rebuttal. Almost like young ones, the questions and 'what if's never stopped coming. It was both an endearing and, at times, frustrating trait of the Coulon race. "Snaramo means 'spitfire'. It is possible to misplace a name, yes, but it is just a nick-name, after all," Zoroe shrugged, hair falling about her face as she rolled her neck. "It is a habit. I will not address you as anything but your name, if it bothers you so," The crimson woman concluded, face mirroring the Coulon's.

Querl: Finally understanding why Naen was seemingly unhappy, Querl nodded slightly, "Naen, I'm afraid your 'humour', your redundant and often pointless questions would deter most Coulons. However, as she no doubt explained, most Coulons aren't overly concerned over who their having coitus with, so you have more chances in the future," the green boy helpfully explained before slowly dragging Stan with him to the table, wanting to eat, drink and return to his work.

"I am not bothered by such trivial matters, I was merely curious as to the purpose of doing so," Andreah retorted as she opened the door to the room. "In any case, we are in my bedroom now," she stated simply before beginning to unzip her jumpsuit.

Stan: The medic only grumbled something unintelligible in response, flipping through a book with little focus. As Stan had been planning on fixing a plate for the Coulon anyways, he patted a wooden chair. "I'll get you something, just wait," In the time Quel had been on the ship, the captain had taken to pre-slicing chunks of meat and keeping alcohol more readily on hand. This made procuring a meal to the Coulon's specifications a short lived ordeal, and he handed Querl the plate and cup in little time.

"I can see that," Rolling her golden eyes, the feeling of excitement was fading quickly. Zoroe decided shortly, that perhaps she would not be getting along so well with this woman as she did with Querl. Though he had pressed her buttons in anger, Querl had yet to truly talk down to the woman. She followed Andreah into the empty room, a hollow feeling in her stomach.

Querl: Hovering upwards, he planted himself on the seat that Stan pointed too. Seeing that his food was being d to him so quickly, he gave his bond-mate an appreciative nod, the small smile that he only showed to him on his face. "I did not say that they were bad qualities. In my time here, they have become rather enjoyable with your levity," Querl told the medic, before quickly swallowing the meat.

Stan: The captain made himself a simple meal, handing a second plate to Naen. "Well, thanks for that. Both of you," Naen sighed, shifting in his seat in search a more comfortable position as he browsed the literature. Stan took his own seat next to Querl, noting that he may add a fifth chair to the wooden table as they had a new crew member. Looking over to the green boy, he returned the small smile. "How's the engine room?" He asked idly, hoping to make conversation with him before he left to the metal room for hours.

Querl: "The engine room requires a great deal more daily adjustments due to its increased power to size ratio as well as its larger size. Unfortunately, I really should be getting back to the engine room, you lulled me away before I could finish making sure all the connectors were in place," he responded, seeming to be apologetic about it before downing the glass of alcohol. Hovering upwards, he landed off of his chair before lifting his hand up slightly, expecting Stan to come with him.

Lying in bed after finishing the sexual intercourse with Zoroe, Andreah looked at her with s head tilt. "That was most enjoyable. Do you require pleasuring?" she queried, having not done so to the other woman as of yet.

Stan: Having already taken care of his routine tasks for the day, Stan rinsed the dishes and followed Querl out of the room. In the emptiness of the living quarters, Naen was kept company by Moll. The spiny creature curled up in his lap, enjoying scraps from his plate. The tall man kept his eyes to the ground as he walked the short distance down the stairs and back to the engine room, expression cooled in thought.

The pilot sat up in the bed, taking a deep breath and smoothing her long hair out of her face. "Happy to help," She drolled in her thick accent, pulling her hair back in a loose tie. Her edged demeanor took a blow, surprised this new Coulon would ask to return the favor. "No, thank you. I need to get back to the console room," She decided after a moment of consideration, slipping out of the bed. Throwing on her clothing, she paused in tugging her jacket over her shoulders, mouth opening as if words may come next. Shaking her head, Zoroe straightened her shirt and left the room.

Querl: Continuing to hold the other man's hand, he was escorted to the engine room. Looking up at his bond-mate, he raised a small eyebrow at his quiet. Upon reaching the engine room, the small boy stopped and turned. "I will meet with you in approximately five-point-six-five-two- hours," he stated before turning and entered the now open door.

Although Andreah had offered the availability of pleasure to Zoroe, it was little more than a nicety. She would have done so should Zoroe of wanted to. With the other female no longer in the room, the female Coulon hastily got out of the bed and put her jumpsuit on again. Making sure she was presentable, she exited the room.

Stan: "See you then," He lingered in the doorway for a moment, waving a hand half-heartedly. Turning, he meandered up the stairs. The man took two stairs at a time, his longer limbs clearing distance much faster on his own. Though he didn't mind slowing to keep pace with others, it felt like he was constantly taking baby-steps. With nothing worth his attention happening, he rejoined Naen in the living quarters.

Querl: As with Querl, his fellow Coulon headed to the engineering room, ready to begin developing different devices and useful equipment. (Want to timeskip to later on?)

BookmarkStan: ((Sure))

Stan: Stan had passed the time with a book, as the ship had a large array of reading material in the living quarters. Tearing himself from his own reading, Naen had made a pot of brewed herbs, and politely given the captain a cup of the tea. The teacup looked like a toy in his hands. Not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, the large man pushed such thoughts away. Zoroe, after extensive study of her scanners, joined the pair.

Querl: After the time stated by the young boy, Querl entered the living quarters alone. Looking around, instead of heading for his bond-mate, he headed towards Zoroe. "D'karr, I would like to discuss something with you?" he asked, looking up at her with a rather more serious expression that he usually had when talking with her.

Stan: The pilot raised a brow, all but pulling Moll from her lap as she stood from her seat on the plush sofa. "Of course, faofaiy," Zoroe smoothed her pants, tightening her pulled up hair. Looking between the doorway and the room's inhabitants, she raised her brows with a bit of concern. "We could talk in the console room, if you need," She suggested, knowing from past conversations privacy helped Querl open up more easily.

Querl: "I would prefer for that to be the case," Querl responded with a small nod, before walking past her to open the door. Upon pressing the button and after the door opened, the green boy turned to examine Zoroe and to wait for her to enter. Whatever it was, he appeared to want to discuss it now and to do so away from the rest of the crew)

Stan: Zoroe followed out of the room promptly, both concern and curiosity burning. Waiting for the door to close, she regarded the boy with pinched brows. "What is wrong?" The pilot asked carefully, arms folded in front of her. Though they had exchanged words of her and his assistant's interaction, the worry that he was somehow upset by the action lingered in the back of her mind.

Querl: As soon as the door was closed, Querl looked to the ground seeming to be embarrassed or sad. It was hard to tell due being unable to see his face. After taking a small breath, he looked up at her, a noticeable frown on his face. "I...I apologise for my assistants unkind words and superior attitude..." the boy responded, before looking down. "I asked her to join memories with me, curious as to how she had interacted with the rest of the crew..." Continuing to look down, he tilted his head to the side slightly, "As before, I apologise... She did not have to go through the rite as I had to..."

Stan: Features softening, the reason of Querl's need to speak to her sunk in. "It is no fault of your own, faofaiy," Zoroe rested hand on the Coulon's shoulder, voice soothing. "Andreah's behavior is no reflection on you, Querl," The red woman stepped forwards, pulling him into a brief embrace. "Do not worry over it. I am sure a few weeks with us will do her...superiority complex some good," Relying both on logic and humor in an attempt to comfort, she released the Coulon from the hug.

Querl: Although Zoroe had released him, Querl had not released her as he had actually joined in with the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think you doubt how stubborn and superior most Coulons feel," he responded both truthfully and for a bit of levity. Although he had little emotion, due to having a bond-mate, he was allowed enough now to show the traits necessary to care for the other. Now though, he cared for all of the crew, and seeing the hollow look on Zoroe's face from Andreah's eyes was enough to make him go and apologise immediately. "... I had a discussion with her and endeavored to explain the situation and how she should behave in the future."

Stan: "I am sure she will come around, eventually," Zoroe ran her fingers through the boy's hair soothingly, offering a hopeful smile. In truth, if the assistant wished to have any standing on the ship, her days of looking down on others were numbed. Though she knew none of her fellow crew-mates to have a particular mean-streak, it was a common trait of the ship's inhabitants to...hold a grudge, and well. "Thank you. For being worried about me," Zoroe teased lightly, a half-smile reaching across her face.

Querl: Slowly untangling from her, he gave her a small nod. "As ambassador it is my duty to make sure that all species can 'get along' with my own," he responded before turning to the door. "Incidentally, my assistant has an apology of her own to make. She is currently in observation port waiting for you... Should you choose to go, if at all," he said simply before exiting the room and made his way over to Stan. "Bond-mate... I have completed my work for the day, do you want to come to bed with me?" he asked, a small smile on his face as he looked up at him.

Stan: More curious than her species' nature, she nodded. "I...will go. See you in the morning, faofaiy," Zoroe called after him, golden eyes shimmering with warmth. In truth, the pilot decided to meet Andreah in the observation dome, if only to see what the woman had to say. "You wanted to speak with me?" Zoroe spotted the Coulon in the dome, hand on the doorway's frame as she addressed the woman.

Stan discarded reading material without a second thought, rising from his seat. "Is everything okay?" In the time span of Querl's private talk with Zoroe, the tall man had enough time to overthink, replaying the negative expression on the Coulon's face in his head. "I mean, yes, I'd love to-," Stan stopped himself, shutting his mouth before he could ramble onwards. "Sorry. I was just worrying; lets go to bed,"

Querl: The female Coulon was lying on the ground, in a similar state to that of what Querl did when he first entered this room. Slowly sitting up, she turned her head to face the other woman, "It has been explained to me, that my attitude towards you is not needed and lessons your happiness. I apologise," she said with her usual monotone voice. "As an act, I offer you my shield ring," she stated as she twisted the odd looking ring from her hand.

"Everything is all right, my bond-mate. I merely needed to speak to D'karr about a troubling matter with my new assistant. I believe it will be rectified soon," The green boy responded as he held the other man's hand out of the room. "...Do you wish for me to perform wake up program level six on you tonight?"

Stan: Zoroe watched the Coulon skeptically, tucking a stray lock of smooth hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath, the pilot closed the distance between the two. She took a moment to weigh the outcome of holding a grudge towards the other...and knew it would produce nothing good, for herself or her crewmates. "I accept your apology..." The pilot eyed the object, brow arched. "What is a 'shield ring'?"

"Alright," Stan absentmindedly ran his thumb along the boy's hand as they interlocked, throwing a glance down at Querl as they walked. "I thought we were going to sleep," He teased, lips curving into a wry smile.

Querl: "It is a scientific device meant to stop physical as well as light based attacks," The female Coulon stated as if it were obvious as she gently pushed it onto the other's finger. Upon doing so, she pulled her hand back, "like so," she murmured before her fist flew forwards towards the pilot's chest. However, instead of meeting fabric, Andreah's fist stopped a few milometers from her chest, a quiet buzz emanating from the spot.

"I am not tired yet...I believe a bit of exercise will assist in that though," Querl responded as the two walked down corridors and towards their room. "Stan, as always, I am yours to command... I have seen that other species have special 'fetishes' during sexual intercourse... Do you have any of those?" He asked, somewhat ignorant of what he was talking about.

Stan: The pilot raised a brow at the deflected blow, impressed by the technology's effectiveness. "Thank you..." Zoroe turned her gaze to the ring, wary eyes dancing across the device. Although highly advanced in their technology, the pilot had yet to witness the species defend themselves without use of their tech. Musing to herself over the lack of brutal aggression in the Coulon, Zoroe tapped a talon to the ring curiously. "I am not sure I will need this more than you, though," Skeptically, the woman regarded Andreah.

Stan's faced heated at mention of the activity, muffling a surprised laugh with the back of his spare hand. The captain opened the door, allowing the smaller to enter first. Sheepish at the prospect, his hands plucked at the loose strings of his shirt hem. "Between avoiding...well, people, on Earth and traveling with this lot," The hybrid paused, jerking his thumb in the direction of the remainder of the ship's inhabitants. "I'm...I never really thought about that sort of thing, honestly,"

Querl: Andreah's raised an eyebrow at that, arms wrapped behind her back at this point, "I do believe that to be an insult. I am unsure if its based on my 'superior complex' or your belief that you are more capable of physically defending yourself instead of me." Continuing to looking up at the alien female, she took a step back, as if to challenge Zoroe.

"Bond-mate, if ever one of those 'fetishes' enters your mind, I ask that you tell me so that I may make you happy with it," the little green boy responded as his hand exited Stan's and his bottom landed on the edge of the bed. However, before he could talk more on the subject, he rose a small eyebrow at what his mind had finally understood. His emotions, it seemed, slowed the better parts of his mind to human levels. "Captain, may in enquire as to why you avoided those on Earth? I would not think that they would be able to tell that you were any different from an average human."


	11. Holy disappointing ending!

**(A/N well this is the ending...Well, as much as there is written anyway.)**

Stan: "I speak out of concern," The pilot responded smoothly, the purse of her lips betraying her exterior. "If you cannot defend yourself, you are a liability to others," It was a truth that the woman knew well, and old memories bit at the frays of her thought. Zoroe's expression mirrored the other's, eyes wandering to the ring on her finger. "You intend to spar, snaramo?" The crimson woman twirled the ring off of her finger, depositing the object in her back pocket. The prospect was more exciting than the idea of coupling.

The tall man took seat next to Querl, slouched in his posture. "Sure, hon," Stan's well intended smile did not meet his eyes. His hand found its way back to the Coulon's, placed lightly over the others hand. "Humans are...very good at pegging something that doesn't belong. Or someone, as it was," Eyes closed, he removed his glasses and neatly placed them on the bed-side table. "I lived most of my childhood on a little farm. It wasn't far from a small town, but going for a stroll with your fifteen-foot-tall-flesh- eating mother could cause a ruckus," Eyes widening, he turned to Querl abruptly, "We didn't eat anybody! My parents were rather...adamant that I learned that early. I ended up homeschooled after trying to take a bite out of another kid," The memories of childhood elicited a groan from the man, and he dragged a hand down his face. At the tender age of six, the difference between taking a chunk out of a deer versus a person was a tough lesson. "These are often a dead-giveaway, too," Stan gestured to his mouth, hesitantly bearing teeth. From canines to molars, each tooth was sculpted for rending flesh from bone.

Querl: Seeing the action, Andreah unfolded her arms and shook her head, "No, I intend to make you unconscious... Should you accept my challenge, Zoroe?" she inquired, showing what most species would call over confidence but Coulon's would call 'high probability of success'. Although Zoroe was superior physically, the Coulon calculated that there was a low chance that she was given any combat training. She seemed to be an above average combatant, given by her posture and muscles, but she didn't know of the 'Sha'KaRda' style of fighting. Closing her eyes, the female Coulon lifted her hands above her head, pressing her chest outward and spread her legs apart, ready for the other's attack.

Querl just watched Stan as he talked, doing his best to try and understand what that would feel like. He was from a collective like race; there were very rarely any kind of forced isolationism and even then, it was only for those who initially reacted poorly to getting their emotional dampener implants. "Stan. I have been around you for some time. I have catalogued every video and audio file of your flights since the ship was purchased. I have calculated that you trying to 'eat' me or anyone else is almost theoretically impossible in your current and former mindset," he responded with his usual faint smile before leaning forwards and gently kissed one of the displayed teeth.

Stan: The crimson pilot allowed herself a calming breath, the tingling of heat running up her spine. Andreah's utter faith in her abilities brought a smirk to the woman's face. "I hope your spirit is not misplaced," Zoroe commented, fists rising with her words. The talons on the ends of her hands were not for show, and she contemplated using them. Then, it would not do to harm Querl's assistant. In favor of not shredding the Coulon to pieces, her first blow was a swift punch to the crest of her throat.

Stan sighed in a sort of laughter, covering his face. "You're weird," Embarrassed, the tall man adverted his blurry eyes to the floor. With a heavy yawn, he laid down on comforter. "Would you...mind telling me more about you?" His curiosity had not yet been sated, and he hoped to divert the conversation from himself.

Querl: As soon as Zoroe fist moved from its original position, the other female's eyes opened wide, the pupil all but disappearing as the coloured spot moved rapidly as if to scan her very posture. As the fist neared, Andreah took several steps to use the woman's attack to be her downfall. Lowering her arms, she sidestepped the attack, being able to pivot due to the position of her feet. As the clawed fist neared what would have been her neck, Andreah gently grabbed her wrist and in one fluid moment, used Zoroe's own momentum to try and flip her onto her back.

The Coulon raised an eyebrow at Stan's observation, "Is weird positive or negative, my bond-mate?" He asked in a somewhat teasing tone, as if he were actually concluding that because he was 'weird', Stan must also be 'weird'. However, when he got a question in return, he lowered his back to lie on the bed beside his Captain. "Is there anything you specifically want me to tell you?" Querl inquired, not knowing what he really wanted to know. The question was rather broad. It could mean anything from his shoe size to why his species has emotional inhibitors to what pleased him in bed.

Stan: Her veins felt as if they were on fire, the natural heat of her species rising with the action. A sickening feeling settled in her core as she missed her target, pitching forwards. She felt her footing begin to leave the floor, widening her stance in a last ditch effort to remain grounded. Countering, she twisted her arm around, breaking the other's grip. Zoroe stumbled forwards, huffing in frustration.

The taller man wrapped an arm around Querl, mulling."Good," Stan decided, placing a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Well...What was your childhood like? Being some sort of royalty and all," He looked over to the green boy, closing his eyes as he pressed close.

Querl: Seeing that her counter had failed, Andreah proceeded to jump backwards, her feet skidding to a stop a few feet away from Zoroe. "I admit, I did not believe you would be able stop that technique. I will just have to try a different move," she stated as she stood upwards, waiting for the taller female to attack.

Gently rubbing at his kissed cheek, Querl recalled his past in almost perfect clarity. "Until I was three, I remained cared for by King Brainy the third. When I reached four, my emitional inhibitors as well as my connecting ports were installed. Six-point-three-two months later, I had engineering, medical and various sciences downloaded into my memory banks and placed on board the D'Akon. I spent two-point-five-six-seven years as engineering ensign two thousand and twenty five, before I was sent out on my rite of passage," the green boy told, slowly wrapping an arm around his Captain's chest, pulling him slightly closer.

Stan: Zoroe did not stop to breathe, lunging towards her opponent with full force. "Try. harder," Each word was accentuated with a jab at her abdomen, middle knuckle extended. It would not leave residual damage, but she knew from personal experience the bruises it would leave. With not a moment spared, Zoroe again thrust at the woman's throat, hand spread.

Stan listened intently, brows drawn together as Querl spoke of his memories. "What was the King like? Nice?" He continued to question in this vein, a grogginess taking residence over his head. Though his childhood was much one of alienation, he could scarcely imagine a parent devoid of affection. His mother and father often were a source of comfort to him, from his younger years to the mere thought of his parents. "I didn't know you weren't born with these," His eyes pried open, tracing a finger along the triad on his forehead.

Querl/Andreah: As before Andreah's pupils seemed to scan over her every movement, this time using her palms to deflect the jabs into the space around her. Seeing the first yet again going for her trachora, lifted her hand up and attempted to jab the fist with her somewhat sharp nails, unsure if her somewhat denser epidermals would allow herself to cut through her hand

Querl smiled softly, seemingly humoured by Stan's thoughts that he was born with his biomechanical components. However, he decided to answer the question before discussing his mechanical parts. "I do not think you would consider it affectionate, or even nice, but considering all that I know and all I have observed, he was...a pleasant part of my DNA," he replied, not knowing what exactly how to describe his King. His eyes drifted upwards to the wandering fingers of his bond-mate, "I was not birthed with these, no. It was implanted into me, in order for me to become a true Coulon as well as expedite my ability to assist my people."

Stan:The pain jolted Zoroe, but she pushed further. Her breath was sharp as the other's nails scrapped her skin. Andreah, she recalled, had intentions of knocking her out of consciousness. If she were to let up, the woman had a feeling she would not come to quickly. Putting her weight into her task, her clawed hands grappled around the Coulons neck with no small amount of effort.

The taller returned his smile, face echoing the other's expression. "That makes sense," Stan concluded, voice carrying a certain huskiness. His fingers retreated from Querl's forehead, gently cupping his cheek. Turning on his side, he pulled the Coulon closer. "What you mentioned earlier..." Face flushing, he sought out the boy's purple gaze, "Do you have any, eh, special interests?" Stan skirted about the word, feeling childish for being indirect.

Querl/Andreah: Feeling those crush her throat, the Coulon gargled out something somewhat intelligible before reaching out and wrapped her own hands around the other female's neck, using enough strength to choke her but not to break her trachea (or similar organ). Her face slowly turned violet as she waited it out, seeing who would pass out first.

"'Special interests'?" Querl inquired with yet another raised eyebrow in confusion. However after a few moments he let out an 'ah' sound before shaking his head. "Negative...However, it is not uncommon for my people to join mentally as we commit sexual intercourse. As you don't have my 'Coulon parts', I don't think I'll be able to try that with you," the Coulon responded with a small shrug.

Stan: She steeled her jaw, feeling her breathing become more seldom and shallow. Caught up in the brawl, Zoroe stared daggers at her opponent. Grip tightening, the pilot struggled for her next breath of air. Through her glare, spots invaded her vision as her lungs burned. Grunting, Zoroe began to fight the weakness in her knees more than the hands around her throat.

Stan made a vague sound, adverting his gaze to Querl's torso. He felt as if he should apologize, but knew not what exactly to apologize for. "Querl...What do you think would have happened, on that Coulon ship, had we not been 'together'?" The question was something of curiosity, and an aversion from his new-found guilt.

Querl/Andreah: Andreah's eyes tightened as her body began to switch off unneeded components in order to keep her alive. First went her digestive system, then her respiratory system and as the seconds passed, her vision abruptly stopped. With no sight, her eyes widened, looking rather passive as her fingers tightened more around the others throat. She slowly began to feel her muscles begin to go as well, her brain being the only thing at high oxygen level still.

Hearing the question, Querl pondered the path not taken. After a few moments he shook his head, "Had we not been together, I would not have been freed and I would have remained as a slave on that station," he responded, unaware that Stan meant 'together' in the romantic sense.

Stan: Unable to will her legs to stand, Zoroe's tense muscles gave out underneath her. Writhing violently, the pilot fought to free the hands from her neck. She abandoned her unwillingness to bear claws against the woman, sinking them deep into Andreah's wrists. The loss of oxygen came with a lack of coherent thought- this was quickly becoming a battle for survival, one she feared losing. Blood thrummed in her ears, the only sound she could make sense of in the heat of the moment.

Stan laughed at that, humorlessly. "I hadn't thought about that part," The man pursed his chapped lips, quickly thinking to restate his question. "If we hadn't been..." Briefly, he touched a hand to himself, resting his hand over what he presumed to be Querl's heart in a similar manner, "Bonded, as you put it," He thought back to the 'merchant' he had exchanged currency for a person with. The memory of the man made him sick.

Querl/Andreah: With Zorie's fall, Andreah had finally won. To 'celebrate' her achievement, she fell limply into the woman's lap, her hand dropping from Zoroe's neck, her motor functions going offline so that the rest of her body could reinitialise faster. She twitched slightly in the other female's lap as her reproductive system accidentally reinitialised before her respiratory system, her body dangerously low on oxygen at this point due to that small mistake in the program.

Querl looked at where Stan's hand was, knowing it to be over the human cardiovascular organ: The heart. Unsure as to whether it symbolised more than the movement itself, the Coulon slowly took the hand within his own. "Captain, if you were not my bond-mate, there is a seventy-eight-point-nine -five percent chance I would get those memories erased and brought back into the castle as a prince... However, there is an eighty-nine-point-six chance that I would been exiled and sent into space... Away from you," Querl clarified before gently kissing Stan's hand. "You are my bond-mate. I am your bond-mate. So it is and so it shall always be."

Stan: The crimson woman gasped, lungs greedily taking much needed air. Zoroe sat up with an audible grunt, gingerly touching her neck. This was not, she decided, entertaining. She had been beaten, and had nothing to show for the loss. The pilot gazed at the Coulon collapsed in her lap, nose scrunched. Grudges were not a welcome thing, and she would hold none against the woman for bettering her. Taking deep, grateful breaths, she closed her eyes.

His fingers curled over Querl's, holding the Coulon's hand tenderly. A shiver ran down his spine at the contact. It was beyond pleasant, being trusted, and he wondered if he would ever become accustomed to such things. "Wouldn't that be better? If you'd went back as a prince, I mean," Stan finally dragged his eyes to meet the other's purple gaze. "I'm happy, that you're here, regardless," Haltingly, he placed a kiss of his own on Querl's cheek.

Querl/Andreah: After a few moments of twitching, the green female let out a gasping sound and finally began to finally allow air back into her system, her breathing loud and somewhat raspy as she inhaled deep breaths. After about a minute, she finally breathed normally and looked up at her, blinking slightly as her eyes began to work again.

"I cannot say if it would be better, all I know is that I am content where I am, Stan," Querl replied as he gave his Captain a small smile as his cheek warmed softly due to the kiss. "...Captain, are you finished asking unknowable questions?" He queried as he slowly unfurled his hands from his and slowly crawled so that he could rest his head on the pillow, "if I were a prince, I would be unable to do this with you."

Stan: Her throat felt raw. Displeased with herself, Zoroe said nothing to the woman as she came to. At this point, the pilot didn't think she could manage to speak if she had wanted to. Sore lungs churning with a sigh, she slid out from her opponent. Her whole body felt hot, tufts of smoke flowing from the corners of her frowning lips.

"I suppose," Stan found a smile of his own, adjusting to lay proper on the bed next to Querl. Crawling under the bed's thick comforter, the taller held up the corner of the blanket. He glanced between the bed and the Coulon, eyebrows raised. "I...join me?" He shrugged, humor in his face.

Querl/Andreah: As her eyes finally came back to her, Andreah looked over her opponent, her eyes seeming to shine slightly. Without warning, she lifted Zoroe's clawed hand up and began to softly kiss it again and again, slowly moving her kisses up her arm.

Looking at him, Querl nodded after a few moments, before going beneath the blankets with him. Instantly, the green boy wrapped around his bond-mate, his arms wrapping around his chest and his legs around his waist. "Stan... Do you want to have my last name or vice versa?" Querl inquired, looking up at him questioningly.

Stan: The pilot jumped, jerking her arm away from the Coulon. Brows arched, she finally found her voice, though raspy. "What are you doing?" Zoroe demanded, clutching the limb in question to herself. Beaten and bewildered, the crimson woman regarded the other with mistrust.

Stan readily embraced the green boy, wrapping his own arms around Querl. "Eosdaosr don't have much use for things like last names," The captain weighed the options with pursed lips, glancing to the side in thought. "My mother adopted my father's as she had none. I suppose I could carry on tradition and take yours," With a shrug, he kissed the tip of the Coulon's nose and held him closer. "Phlox isn't a terribly exciting name, anyways,"

Querl/Andreah: "Although I manage to outlast you, you recovered first and would have been able to defeat me. Therefore, you are the winner. I am doing the customary, losing gift," the female Coulon explained as she looked back at Zoroe with a blank stare, before slowly reclaiming the woman's hand in an attempt to kiss it again.

"Dox," Querl responded softly as he accepted the affectionate kiss. "In any case, my bond-mate, we are in bed. If you wish to discuss more, I am capable, however, I would ask for sexual intercourse. I can feel the itch yet again, Stan... However, I will be able to go a few more days if you require," The young Coulon explained as he lay a soft kiss on the other's chin.

 **(Thanks for reading. Goodnight!** )


End file.
